Everything is Blue
by medieval.au
Summary: After losing their parents in the outbreak, Mary Ross and her sister found shelter at the Greene farm. She thinks everything can be good again until a group of survivors appears and her peaceful days are suddenly over. Dealing again with the real world, Mary will fight and survive along a global disaster with the Atlanta survivors.
1. Blue

**Everything is Blue**

 **PART ONE**

 **1**

I was in the kitchen of a house I get used to call home for the past two months. The Greenes have took me and my sister in when the country fall for a disease that nobody seems to know or can explain. It was surreal, how something as complex as a life could change in a matter of days. Eight weeks ago I was a lawyer that had just received my college degree six months before, living with my parents in a common town of Georgia. We were in the middle of summer, and everything was perfect, the weather, how I spent the days and of course my family. Effy, my twenty-one years old sister, she used to live in London and worked for a great economist company that I didn't know much about, but we spent the days together going to Atlanta for shopping and buying every stupid thing that we saw in front of us. I even was starting to get serious with this guy I was talking to, everything was good and I felt in one of the best moments of my life.

And suddenly, my life was taken from me.

All I can say is that everything I knew was gone; my parents were dead, killed by one of those monsters and I don't really want to remember that. Effy and I managed to escape from the town and we took as many things as we could in our jeep. We even took my dad weapons, a shotgun that belonged to my granddad and one air rifle. I have to be honest, I didn't knew much about weapons or guns, but with two weeks living in the roads and fighting the monsters we quickly learned by ourselves. And then we found the farm. I never though I could be so happy of seeing a farm, and when we met the people living there and how easily they took us in. I though I was going to scream of joy and hug every member of the Greene family.

And now here I am, helping Patricia with dinner while Effy was outside hunting with Otis and Jimmy. I thought I'd never feel calm again, but I was. The afternoon was lovely, the sunlight passing through the windows and painting the kitchen with that color combination of yellow and orange. Peaceful

\- How's dinner going? – Maggie asked from the door. Maggie pretty-country-girl Greene was one of Hershel Greene's daughters, she was twenty-two just like me, while the younger sister Beth, was seventeen.

\- Mary is going to surprise us with her secret lasagna recipe, she doesn't even want to tell what's she doing – Patricia said looking at me.

\- Oh for Gods sake! – I laughed – Is just lasagna, with pasta, meat, tomato sauce and cheese.

\- Secret lasagna recipe? – Maggie gave us a funny look and I had to contain a chuckle.

\- You two are impossible.

\- We'll find out at dinner then – She said leaving the kitchen.

I came back to work. Doing lasagna is not that complicated in fact. I made my first lasagna when I was seventeen, and my parents loved it, and in the same year I traveled to London where Effy was studying and I made one for her too. She loved it too. I never meant to brag but I'm really good at cooking.

Patricia was in the other room looking for a big casserole where I can put the meal in the oven, and in that moment I felt it again, the weather, the people, the situation and the sunlight through the window's curtains.

It felt so peaceful.

\- Hershel! Hershel!

My heart stopped at the sound of Effy's voice. I found myself running out of the kitchen and opening the front door. Effy was running towards the house, her blue eyes filled with tears and desperation, she stopped and almost stumbled in front of me.

\- Eff, hey Eff calm down, what's happening? – I took her by the shoulders so she could steady herself, Effy was a mess of tears, and she was shaking and looked pale.

\- Where's Hershel? – She asked again ignoring my question.

\- I'm right here, what's happening dear? — Every member of the family was in the porch.

\- It was an accident, I didn't see him and I…

\- Effy, you need to calm the hell down okay? What are you talking about?

Hershel gave her a concerned look, and when I glanced at the field I noticed it.

There was a man with an officer uniform running towards the house. That wasn't the big deal, Effy and I had run the same way when we found the farm. The big deal was that he was carrying a boy, and the boy was covered in blood.

\- Oh my God - I gasped.

\- Was he bit? – Asked Hershel looking at the man.

\- He was shot!

\- Take him inside, Mary please, take care of your sister – I gave the old man a nod and took Effy inside the house.

I went straight to Beth's room; my sister shared that room with her. The blonde was inside humming a song as always and she almost jumped out of her skin when she saw us.

\- Is she okay? – Effy sat in the bed and started to sob again looking at nothing.

\- She will be. Beth I need you to go to the kitchen and watch the lasagna – I said – Can you do that for me please?

\- Um, Yeah, but what's going on?

\- I don't know, some man came up to us with his son in arms and the boy was shot and covered in blood – Effy let out a sob and looked at us.

\- It was me, I shot at the deer I didn't even see him until I heard the screams – I sit besides her and put my arm around her shoulders, she was not crying anymore just staring at nothing again.

\- Beth.

\- Yeah, the lasagna – With that the little blonde left us alone.

\- Hey, you told us it was an accident, that boy will be okay – Effy was a fragile person, sometimes I wanted to forget about it but I couldn't, she was emotionally fragile and I had to protect her - Effy look at me – She raised her face and looked at me, being honest sometimes I didn't believed we were related, my sister was a beautiful girl, tall and skinny with wavy brown hair and big blue eyes, is not that we were not alike, I mean we have the same hair color but even though I was the big sister I was shorter than her and thin, and my eyes were brown, nothing special, not at all.

\- It was an accident.

\- I know Eff, I know, that boy will be just fine.

Effy fell asleep in a matter of minutes and Beth came back and told me she'll watch over her. That was kind of funny, Beth was just a teenager and in a moment like this she was being so mature that I felt like a little girl in front of her. We had built a good friendship the last months though.

I walked out of the room feeling uncertain about what could happen next. I felt insecure for the first time in weeks.

* * *

Hi! This is my first fic. English is not my native language so I'm trying to do my best with this story. I'm open to every opinion or suggestion, and if you like the story let me know in the reviews :D


	2. Red

**2**

I woke up at the sound of a scream. Startled I made my way out of the room I shared with Maggie to Beth's room. They were sleeping; Effy was curled in the blankets just like the little blonde. I thought for a moment that maybe I had a nightmare but that thought was ripped off of my mind when I entered the kitchen.

Patricia was sitting on a chair crying and sobbing like a desperate child. Maggie had an arm around her comforting the old woman. Hershel was there too and was the first who noticed my presence.

\- Is your sister okay dear?

\- Yeah, she's sleeping - He gave me a sign with the head and we got out to the living room.

I sit on one of the couch wrapping my arms around myself to keep me warm. The night was cold I think it was 3 or 4 in the morning. Mr. Greene just stood there looking at the painting on the wall.

\- What's going on? - I asked after a moment.

\- Otis, he went out to find some medical supplies for the boy - The old man paused catching his breath - He didn't make it.

\- Oh God - I had to catch my breath too - What about the boy?

\- The boy will be fine, we did the surgery and he should be waking up tomorrow. He needs rest of course.

\- Effy is going to blame herself about this, can you please talk to her?

Hershel gave me an understanding look, I have told him about how unstable Effy could be and he was one of the most worried about her mental health, and that was helping because she was starting looking at him like a father. Not like our father of course, no one would replace him.

\- I'll talk to her, she will be fine too.

The old man said his goodnight and left to rest. I stayed in the couch for I don't know how many time, I was falling asleep when footsteps startled me, looking up I found an Asian guy walking and trying to tip toe out of the living room, he looked at me with a worried face and stood there.

\- Sorry, didn't want to wake you up.

\- I wasn't sleeping; you're part of the boy's family?

\- Carl? Oh no, no, I'm part of the group - He was nervous and that made me smile - I'm Glenn by the way.

\- Well hello Glenn by the way, I'm Mary.

\- You're Maggie's sister?

I couldn't answer; I haven't noticed when Maggie walked in the room.

\- Yes, she's my sister too, do you need something? - She asked him with a rude tone. That surprised me; Maggie was kind most of the time.

\- No, no, I was looking for the kitchen to drink some water - He said looking at the floor, the Asian guy was flushing like a teenage boy and has to contain a grin.

Maggie pointed to the door and he just nodded getting out of the room.

\- That guy is going to fall for you.

\- What?

\- Come on Maggs he was practically shaking when he saw you - a chuckle escaped from me.

\- You need to sleep.

\- He said there was a group, are they going to stay here too?

\- Dad hasn't told me anything about it - She whispered.

\- Now you need to sleep, go on sister. - I joked while she pointed a middle finger to me and left me alone.

I think a have slept one or two hours when the harsh sound of a motorcycle wake me up. I was tired, my neck was hurting for sleeping in the couch and my feet were freezing for wearing no socks. God I needed hot chocolate and a couple of toast with butter.

I hated funerals like really hated them. So, when Beth told me about The little funeral that was going to take place for Otis I couldn't find a way to get myself out of there. I was kind of stuck, It was sad, looking at Patricia crying again and then this guy Shane, the one who went with Otis to the town said some random words about the last moments of Otis's life and that only made her cry even more.

I hated funerals.

I was making my way out of the bathroom, and wearing some fresh clothes, my favorite pair of jeans and nirvana black t-shirt. I walked to the kitchen and started cooking breakfast. What I said before? Oh right, toast with butter, berries and hot chocolate.

Sometimes you can't explain many things, or why something is happening. But sometimes, things were supposed to happen at the right moment in the right place. Being so concentrate on the cooking and my own thoughts I didn't noticed the man standing in the door frame.

\- What the Fuck! You scared the shit out of me. - I almost threw the jar with chocolate. He had a James Dean look, I couldn't tell but I think he was is his late thirty, the man was covered in dirt, wearing a sleeveless shirt and ripped blue jeans, his hair was dark blonde I think for the sun and the cherry on the pie was the crossbow hanging on his back. And the other cherry, is that he was looking at me with an annoying expression on his face, but his piercing blue eyes were expressionless.

\- That's lot of swearin' for such a lil' mouth - He said with a southern accent and a raspy voice.

\- Sorry country boy, but you sneak up on me and scared me to death. - He looked at the floor like he was ashamed of something, okay this guy was weird.

\- I'm lookin' for Hershel - He said after a moment.

\- Must be sleeping right now, But I can go and wake him up. - The country man just nodded still looking at everything in the kitchen but me - Want a cup of hot chocolate?

I didn't wait for him to answer the question and served a cup for him. He took the cup and drink finishing the chocolate within seconds.

\- Thanks...

\- Mary - He just nodded when I said my name - Are you going to tell me your name or do I need to give you another cup?

And then I saw it, the slightest of the smiles, it was just a small curve in his mouth but I saw it.

\- Daryl.

\- Well, hope you liked the chocolate Daryl, is there more of your people out? - He nodded - Then I'm going to need another jar.

I smiled at him and he nodded again and left. Well, that was awkward.

They were good people, the kind of a leader Rick, was the father of Carl and husband of Lori, Dale the funny old man with the hat, Andrea a blonde woman who recently lost her sister, T-Dog, Shane who made me cringe with the way he looked at me. I've already met Glenn who went on a run to the town pharmacy with Maggie, I couldn't help but gave Maggie a raised eyebrow and she just ignored me. Carol was a kind woman just like her daughter Sophia.

And of course, the crossbow country man with the southern accent, Daryl. He made his camp apart of the group, with a tent and his motorcycle nearby.

To be honest I could feel a little tension between all of them, I didn't like drama, not at all, and come on, we're in the middle of a world disaster, and we shouldn't be fighting between us but against the monsters. And another thing, they called the monsters "walkers". That was a better name than me calling those things "monsters" but anyway; those things didn't really have a scientific name.

I almost forgot they all loved the the hot chocolate. Good that I made another jar.

Beth helped me in the kitchen setting plates with the last night lasagna that we all forgot to eat. I had to thank her for put the meal on the fridge, wasting food wasn't something we had in mind.

I took a plate and made my way to Beth's room, Effy was awake, reading a book and raised her head when I opened the door.

\- Hey.

\- Brought you lunch - I left the plate on the night table and kiss my sister on the forehead, she smiled at me and started to eat before I left the room.

I came back to the kitchen and found Beth setting another pair of plates.

\- That's for us?

\- I didn't count right, I think there's someone without lunch in the group out there - she giggled at her. I took one of the plates and got out of the house.

The group was settled now; the RV was parked and surrounded by four tents and a camp table and chairs. Carol was out reading a book to Sophia.

\- Who haven't eaten yet?

\- We all have honey, that lasagna was amazing. - Said Carol.

-Thank you.

\- You made it? – She asked me surprised. I felt a little shy, they were all looking at me now, and sorry but I didn't like that kind of attention.

\- Yeah, not a big deal.

\- Daryl hasn't eaten yet, he was out hunting - the little girl said, looking at me with big hazel eyes.

\- Oh okay

Walking towards his little camp, I realized that I haven't seen the little boy since the morning when I brought him breakfast. Something else to do after bringing lunch to the grumpy country man. Daryl was sitting on a trunk doing I have no idea what with his crossbow. He didn't glance at me, not even when I sit beside him but with a considerable distance.

Now, remember when I said that our first encounter was awkward? Well this was worst. I put the plate on the space between us and looked at him with tilted eyebrows.

\- Brought you some lunch - I said and stand up immediately to get myself away from that place. The slight touch of rough fingers on my wrist stopped me in my tracks.

\- Yer not one of the farmer's girls.

I stared at him in shock. How the hell do he knew? We haven't spoke more than a couple of words in the morning, and Beth assured me that Maggie told everyone that Effy and I were their sisters too. How this man did found that it was a lie?

\- Please don't tell anyone, the Greenes are just protecting my sister and I - For the first time he glanced at me directly, his ocean blue eyes shinning with something that seems to be curiosity and worry.

\- Ain't my problem, girl – He averted his eyes to his crossbow again and I turned around to leave – Thanks for the fancy food.

I smiled at myself and continued walking to the house.

* * *

Chapter 2 :) what do you think?


	3. Green

**3**

Maggie and Glenn were dating. I don't know if that's how you should name sleeping with a guy you just met in the middle of the end on the world. But she was happy and by happy I mean that she was smiling and making jokes during the day and the days that were passing. Five days, almost a week and everything were falling into place again, at least for me. I didn't have much encounters again with the country man and I don't know what I'm doing thinking about him. I need to calm myself, maybe getting to know this new people was making me feel a little too aware of the existence of other people in the world. And honestly is not my fault, Is Maggie's fault for starting making jokes about me and him just because I told her about our small talks. Well, maybe the fault was mine for telling her in the first place.

I was making my way to the campsite when Glenn approached me.

\- Hi Mary.

\- Maggie and Glenn sitting in a tree - I giggled, his face turned bright red. This guy was adorable.

\- Shut up little Mary - Said Glenn

\- Don't call me that! - I punched him lightly in the arm and he just got redder.

\- So Lori just told me she wants to cook dinner for all of you today, you think your family would mind?

\- No idea, ask Maggie, she's the older sister not me - I winked at him and made my way again to the RV.

The past few days I have been trying to make this farm a better place for the kids. Even though there were just two kids, I get to convinced Lori and Carol on let me teach them some history and literature. They both were already learning basic math and grammar from their mothers and that was amazing, I know it was the end of the world but that wasn't an excuse for stopping school. Or studying.

\- Good morning Mary! - Dale was waving his hand at me from the door of the RV.

\- Morning Dale, who's doing watch today?

\- Andrea, hope she distract herself a little bit.

\- I hope that too.

I walked to a small spot near the tent where the kids were already doing homework in their notebooks. Is kind of crazy how something as normal as doing homework, I mean math and grammar exercises comes to be something rare. There weren't schools anymore, or universities, I don't know if I have to be grateful for ending my studies before all this mess or if I have to feel stupid for wasting my time with my head in books instead of living la dolce vita.

\- Hello Mary, how's Effy? - Lori asked me when I approached them.

Well this is a part I haven't tell, I told everyone that Effy had a cold and that was the reason she hasn't leave the house or meeting the group. Truth be told, she just felt so ashamed and guilty for shooting Carl and didn't feel ready to face them. And that was stupid, I am her sister and everyone in the group had treated me with nothing but respect and kindness. It was her fears and thoughts. Sometimes the fear is just in your mind.

\- Getting better, thanks for asking.

\- Can you watch over them today? — I just nodded.

The morning was pretty, the sun shining at the top of the sky. Carl and Sophia reading one of the history books I brought to them. I was teaching them how the old Roman Empire was governed and the religion and mythology of that time. They were interested in the small stories and legends I told them, one of them was about how Cupid fell in love with a pretty girl and the things he did to get to his beloved one.

\- So you were a teacher? — Carl asked while writing on a paper the names of the emperors I taught them the day before.

\- Nope, I was a lawyer.

\- And why are you teaching us history? — This time was Sophia asking.

\- Well, when I was your age my favorite classes were history and literature; I finished high school at sixteen and won a scholarship for the law school of Buenos Aires University.

\- You lived in Argentina? - Carl stared with his little blue eyes at me with surprise.

\- I did - I couldn't help but smile at them.

\- That's awesome!

We continued studying for the rest of the morning; I was supposed to come back to the house after midday so I'd help Patricia and Beth with the lunch.

It was almost noon when Andrea shouted out from the roof of the RV.

\- Walker!

I stood instantly motioning the kids to run and get inside of the RV, Carol took them inside and I glanced at the field. The green grass covering the small hill was infinite from the spot I was seeing. And there at the beginning of the tall trees of the wood surrounding the farm was a blurred image of something walking towards us.

\- I got it! - Andrea shouted again.

\- Don't shoot! - I shouted back at her. She gave me an annoyed stare.

Hershel had forbidden us to use guns in the farm. But he didn't mention anything about knives, I pulled out one of the daggers I had tied on my hip and I walked to the trees.

Although Rick, Shane and T-Dog were already running and getting closer to the "walker", Rick was aiming his pistol and at that moment I didn't know what possessed me but I found myself running all the way.

The thing was wearing a sleeveless shirt, it was completely covered in blood and there was something hanging on its back. What the hell was that? A walker with a bloody weapon?

Oh no.

That wasn't a walker.

\- Rick! Is not a walker! - My voice sounded desperate and girly but he averted at me and looked back to the man walking out of the woods.

\- Is the third time ya put that thing in my head, yer gonna pull the trigger or what?!

\- Daryl? — I heard someone saying.

The men slowed their pace but I kept running getting closer to Daryl. He was wounded, part of a rag pressing against his bloodied torso. He had walker's ears hanging around his neck and looked extremely exhausted. He was limping and covered in mud and sweat, I feared the worst. Rick and the other were relieved that it wasn't a walker but suddenly everything changed. T-Dog was asking him what on earth happened that he ended up like that. I was approaching the country man to help him walk to the house.

Gunshot.

I heard the zooming of a bullet passing so near that for a moment I thought it was me the one who got shot. And then Daryl fell to the grass with his head bleeding.

\- No! - Rick yelled running and crouching beside Daryl. I couldn't look.

\- He's alive! - Shane shouted.

They helped him stand and carried the man to the house as fast as they could.

I couldn't find myself for a couple of seconds; I still could feel the sound of the bullet in my ears. Andrea was there suddenly, I didn't even notice when she came to us and for a moment I was lost in my own fear. I think I followed them, still feeling the pressure in my chest and my sweaty hand grabbing tightly the dagger.

The fear is just in your mind.

Someone grabbed me by the arm and I looked with shock at the person.

\- Are you hurt? - I shook my head and glanced directly finding Carol with a concerned look on her face. I was near the camp again.

\- That bloody gunshot startled me - She gave me squeeze in the arm - I'm fine.

She let out of me and I ran getting inside the house.

Daryl was going to be fine in a matter of days. He needed rest and obviously was unable to do hard works or hunting for a while. Right now he was sleeping in the same room that Carl used to days before.

Lori and Carol were making dinner for us today as a way of thanking us for letting them stay in the farm. I saw Hershel tells Maggie about don't get too close to the "Asian boy" too late for that step-dad. Anyway, I though the tension between the group was in the air, but that night at dinner everything was so awkward that I wished they never suggested that idea of the dinner.

\- Dale and I found a guitar on the road, anyone know how to play it? — Glenn asked with a nervous smile. Nice try of making it less uncomfortable.

\- Otis knew - Patricia muttered with a sad look.

\- Mary knows too - Effy spoke and I wished I could stick my fork on her hand.

\- Yeah she even taught me how to read chords. - Another fork for Beth.

I felt cornered by my own sister and a friend. And they were all looking at me like expecting me to say something.

\- Oh whatever, bring the guitar Glenn.

This was ridiculous, but I was playing one of my favorite songs and it almost made the night less weird. From my seat I looked at Glenn giving Maggie a paper note under the table, thanks God I sang a romantic song. I finished the song and after they all started congratulating me up I excused myself and stormed out to the hallway and head to the bedroom. I think it was enough for that day of making a fool of myself.

I found Carol on the hallway and she congratulated me for my singing.

\- I was bringing dinner for Daryl, can you check that bandage? I don't want to bother Hershel.

\- Sure.

He was lying on his good side, his back facing the door. So when I knocked slightly on the wooden door He tilted his head and rolled lying on his back.

\- Hey, I have to check that bandage - he grunted and swiped the covers away. The bandage on his head was okay, but the one wrapping the arrow wound was a little bloodied. Changing it wasn't that difficult. The difficult part was cleaning the wound for the third time in that day. He was angry by that I could tell but I ignored him, I cleaned the wound and wrapped his torso again - I think this will be enough for the night.

\- How many times ya need to change that?

\- All the times that'd be necessary - I said while taking the first aid kit.

\- Who was that singin'? - I thanked God that my hair was making a curtain between me and him, because I felt the blush running to my cheeks furiously.

\- Me.

He just grunted with a look in his eyes that I could not decode and rolled over his good side again. Walking to the hallway I turned around and watched his shape covered with the blankets.

\- Good night Daryl - I whispered and walked out the door.

\- Night.

I couldn't sleep that night. It was frickin' five in the morning and I was wide awake staring at the roof. Even though I felt exhausted I just couldn't find my way into slumber. So got out of the bed, I took a shower and drink a glass of milk before leaving the house to the stables. The horses were already awake, but I wasn't there for them. Right behind the stable was parked my white Jeep Commander. It needed to be used so I jumped on the driver seat and checked on the backseat finding our large guns in the right place. I took the air rifle and put it on the passenger seat near to my reach.

The engine got to life for the first time in two weeks and I drove away of the stable and to the road. I got close to the exit of the farm and just like the other times I turned the Jeep and head back home.

It was already sunrise when I parked in front of the house. I found Glenn sitting on the porch with a worried face.

\- Are you heartbroken already? - I asked getting out of the car. He stood and now he was looking mad - What's wrong?

\- You tell me what's wrong - He spat and I opened my eyes like plates.

\- Are you nuts Glenn?

\- Why you didn't tell me?

\- Tell you what? I don't understand what you mean. - And what he told me next left me shocked.

\- The barn is full of walkers.

* * *

The song Mary sings is Ho Hey by The Lumineers.

So this story is gonna be part canon, part freeform, I won't rewrite the series episodes maybe some parts and only if the OC is in those scenes.

(If you find any grammar mistake just tell and I'll correct.)


	4. White

**4**

After talking with Glenn I made a decision and I knew that it was the best for all of us, they deserved to know where they were living.

I took my shotgun and didn't get inside the house but walked towards the campsite, Glenn was reluctant at first but after telling the news to Dale turns out he knew and had talked about it with Hershel.

Now I was pissed.

\- So he thinks they are sick, not dead, that's what Maggie told me.

\- We need to tell it to the others - Said Dale - How come you didn't know?

\- I just didn't know - I answered.

\- What do we do? – Glenn asked.

\- Tell them, but after breakfast not before - I tightened the grip on my gun and turned around.

\- What're you gonna do?

\- Talk to him - I said and walked to the house.

I left the shotgun on the door. Maggie was in the kitchen and when she saw me, she knew that I knew. Her green eyes were filled with worry and I couldn't help but looked at my friend with disappointment.

\- Mary, is not my fault.

\- Why no one told me about it?

\- We were going to tell you but...

\- You were? Maggie I've been here for months for fuck's sake - I just couldn't believe it.

\- It wasn't my decision telling you or not, I'm sorry I know that my dad is wrong about those things but is not up to me.

She was right, it wasn't her fault or her decision on telling me and my sister what was in the barn. But I still felt concerned, they lied to me, well it wasn't lying but they hided it from us.

\- Dale knows too, he talked to your dad yesterday and tried to change his mind - A startled look captured her face.

\- Dad won't allow that - She paused immediately swallowing harshly.

\- I got it; I know he thinks they're sick.

\- Mary is not only that - I furrowed my brows looking at her - My stepmother and stepbrother are in that barn.

I gasped, this was worse than I thought.

I tried to have a normal day, I really tried. But that wasn't the case because first I just couldn't feel safe anymore. I have dealt with the monsters when Effy and I were on the roads and I seen the horrible things those creepy creatures were capable to do. I didn't want to think about one of those "sick people" getting out of the barn a attaching one of us. And come on there were kids here, this was stupid even over thinking it. I felt sorry about Hershel but he was wrong, the walkers were monsters, dangerous and a threat to all of us. I needed to talk to Hershel immediately. He maybe was going to hate me for what I was about to tell him, but that was better than getting ourselves killed.

I found the old man near the pond, He was with Jimmy and Beth who were picking some berries and a wild fruit, Beth was the first who noticed me.

\- Why are you carrying that thing? - I had the large gun on my back.

\- You know what I think about carrying guns in the farm - Said Hershel glancing at me with a questioning look. I couldn't contain myself so the words just spilled out of my mouth.

\- I know the barn is full of walkers.

The three of them stopped what they were doing and looked at me. Hershel was the only one who kept the serene face.

\- Walkers? You've been spending too much time with that people - The old man said to me, this was going to be difficult - Jimmy, get Beth in the house.

I stopped the teenager in his track.

\- No, they will listen too. Hershel those things aren't sick, I spent two weeks outside surviving with Effy, and the only way of not getting our guts eaten was putting a bullet right through their heads, we were relieved when we found this farm, and now I don't know if I can feel safe in the place I get to call home.

\- You don't have to be scared or worried dear.

\- Oh is not about me I'm worried - I looked at the teens, still standing there without moving - I'm worried about my sister, about Maggie and Beth, Jimmy and Patricia, I'm worried about the group and about the kids and I'm worried about you.

Turning around I started walking heading to the campsite. I had to stop for a moment near the barn; something inside me didn't want to believe that they were keeping walkers locked in there, so I got closer and just when I was really close I felt it. It was the smell at first, putrid and disgusting. And after a while I heard it, the roaring and moaning, the inhumane sound of the deads. They smelled me too, because they were suddenly pushing the barn's doors.

I felt the bile in the back of my throat and stepped back getting away of there. Walking backwards I almost stumbled into something.

It wasn't something but someone. I stumbled against Daryl Dixon pushing him without seeing.

\- Oh my God, did I hurt you?

\- I'm fine; ya should watch where ya going - His raspy voice awoke me from my thoughts.

\- You shouldn't be out of bed, you need rest - I said concerned. He just shrugged like it was nothing important.

\- Ya shouldn't be so close of that.

\- I was just making sure that it wasn't a bad joke - He smirked looking at the barn.

\- Ya look pale.

Suddenly I remembered that I haven't eaten anything since that glass of milk at six in the morning.

\- What time it is? - I asked.

\- Almost noon, you okay? - My head was spinning, I felt my hands cold and Daryl's voice was somehow too far - Yer fainting!

I didn't faint in front of him but while I felt the dizziness, Daryl grabbed me by the arm and shaked me lightly. He pushed away the hairs off my face with rough fingers and I couldn't help but shiver at his touch. He dragged me to the house muttering something about little girls and other things I couldn't comprehend.

I sat in the porch and he walked through the door, after a moment he came back handing me a glass of lemonade.

\- Thanks - I felt better after drinking the juice and stupid at the same time - Sorry about that, I think I forgot to eat.

He grunted and looked at the field. The silence grew around us, only the sound of the wind was audible. I haven't felt this way in many days.

Peaceful.

\- Mary?

Effy came out of the house and looked at us with a questioning stare. Her blue eyes glanced at Daryl and a smug expression passed over her pretty face.

\- Effy this is Daryl, Daryl this is my sister Effy - the archer looked at her and nodded as a greet, quickly returning his eyes at me.

\- Ya sure ya won't pass out again? — I smiled at him; this rude man was a box of surprises.

\- I'll be fine, thanks for saving me - He nodded and walked away from the house.

I focused my attention to my sister, who was still there unmoved.

\- What? – She asked.

\- You need to watch your manners Eff.

\- Is he the Daryl that you and Maggie were talking about?

\- The one and only - She sat besides me, smirking at me and tilting an eyebrow.

\- He's a redneck.

\- Don't call him that.

\- You like him - she smiled widely.

I had my lunch and was about to get a short nap when I heard people speaking outside. Walking out I found the group in front of the house. I thought maybe they were looking for Hershel but I was wrong, Shane had a bag with guns and he was walking towards us.

\- Are you with me man? - Shane asked at Daryl handing him a shotgun.

\- Where's Dale? – Andrea asked.

\- He's on his way, you got yours?

\- Yes… - She said looking unsure.

\- Time to grow up! There was one thing sitting around here picking daisies when we thought this place was supposed to be safe but now we know it ain't - He handed another gun to Glenn - What 'bout you man? You gonna protect yours? - Glenn took it reluctant. - Can you shoot? - He asked Maggie.

\- Can you stop? - Maggie spoke, with an angry stared to Shane - You do this, you hand off this guns my dad will make you leave tonight.

Carl walked out of the porch.

\- We can't leave Shane!

\- We're not going anywhere okay, and Hershel he's gon'to understand he's gonna has to.

\- This is not the way of doing things - I said, walking to him - You can wait for him and talk, but you have to stop this and keep your cool.

\- Seems like you couldn't keep your own cool, doll, you're already armed. - I crunched my teeth and stepped back. He crouched in front of Carl handing the kid a pistol but Lori pushed his son behind her.

\- Rick said not guns, this is not your call, this is not your decision to make — Lori hissed at him.

\- Oh shit!

When T-Dog shouted and we all looked back, I thought I was hallucinating. Rick and Hershel were getting out of the woods and they were dragging two walkers towards the barn.

Shane was furious and started running to them, the others following him. I looked over and stopped Carl and Sophia in their tracks. I motioned at Effy.

\- Eff, Get the kids inside! - Carl protested while she took them and I ran to the mess happening here.

Taking my weapon I stared at the fight taking place in front of us. Shane was shouting to Hershel and when he aimed at the walker and shot I knew the man was out of his mind.

\- Stop this! - Rick yelled still dragging the walker.

\- Why is still coming?! — He shot again — that's the heart and lungs! Why is still coming?!

\- Shane enough! - Rick yelled again.

\- Aye you're right man that is enough - He shot at the walker's head, the dead thing falling to the ground.

I thought it was over, but I was completely unaware of the intention that Shane had. All around me was a disaster, Rick was yelling at Hershel who was on his knees looking consternated while Maggie was holding him. Beth was already crying her eyes out with Jimmy holding her and the rest of them were already aiming at the barn, except for Lori, Carol and Patricia that had stepped back. I haven't realized or noticed that Shane had opened the doors and the walkers were limping outside.

I couldn't aim my gun, I just couldn't move. The gunshots started and I was heavy breathing. This wasn't the right way. Shane was completely nuts and he needed to be stopped. My ears were buzzing at the sound and suddenly everything was silent again.

The deads were on the ground and the green grass was stained with dark blood.

* * *

Short chapter!

Leave a review if you like ;)


	5. Yellow

**5**

When the gunshots stopped Beth had run towards her mother's corpse and cried, I almost had a heart attack when the thing grabbed her and some of the ones that were close had to grab the girl back and killed the walker. That was awful to see, awful to live even awful to think about it again.

Hershel was taking her away the barn and the Greenes walked down to the house. I stood there for a couple of seconds, Maggie looked back at me and I followed them reaching them, and taking Beth's hand trying to comforting her. The little blonde glanced at me with tears on her eyes and I felt my own eyes burning too.

\- You knew the barn was full of walkers and didn't tell us! — It was Shane; this guy was unbelievable and was out of his mind.

\- Don't you think you did enough?! — Maggie spat and when he stepped forward into the porch she slapped him. He stopped for a moment Rick tried to grab him but Shane was giving another step. I wouldn't let him. Aiming my shotgun at his face he finally stopped.

\- You get any closer and I swear to God that I'll blow your brains out — Shane scoffed and I smirked — Wanna bet?

I knew everyone's eyes were glued to me, but I just didn't care, Hershel might be wrong but he and his family been but good with me and my sister, even with the group in many kinds of ways.

Shane wasn't afraid. He was defiant in fact. But I meant when I said I'll shoot. He threw his hands up and walked backwards getting away. I lowered my gun and felt a hand grabbing my shoulder. It was Hershel giving me a warning look, I just nodded and Maggie grabbed me by the hand.

\- I want you all out of my land! Today! - Hershel shouted at them, Rick was standing a few feet away and looked nothing but concerned.

Beth passed out while washing the dishes. She had her eyes wide open but was unconscious, which means she was in a catatonic state. And honestly I wasn't surprised by that.

We took her to her bedroom and called for Hershel, Patricia didn't really knew what to do. Turns out that Hershel was nowhere to be found, perfect moment to disappear step-dad. Nice one.

I was relieved that Effy was keeping the kids busy, reading to them and not letting them got out of the house. While outside, the men were cleaning the barn massacre done by Shane. It wasn't a pretty sight, watching them carrying the walkers in a truck to burn them, but it had to be done. They were going to bury Hershel's wife and his stepson, giving them respect and letting the family mourn their lost.

While Maggie and Patricia were looking after Beth I walked out to get some water in the kitchen and after doing that, I went outside finding Glenn and Rick talking, they glanced at me.

\- How's your sister? - Rick asked with a worried look.

\- She's not getting better; Patricia said she'll be dehydrating if we don't wake her up soon.

\- Maggie told us about it, we're going to the town, we suspect where he is — Glenn said and squeezed my shoulder gently.

\- You suspect?

\- There was an empty flask is his room, Maggie said he used to drink before in the town bar, betting there's where I'll find him.

\- Thank you — Smiling at him, they made their way to the truck.

\- We'll bring your dad back, okay? — Rick muttered at me and I couldn't keep lying anymore, he was a good man, they were good people, well except for Shane.

\- Rick — they turned around to me — Hershel's not my dad, Effy and I, we're not part of this family we're survivors just like all of you. The Greenes just took us in and kept us safe.

The police man just grinned and made his way again to the truck getting on the driver seat. And they left to the town.

I walked around for a while trying to calm myself, the day had been a completely disaster and I couldn't keep my thoughts on track. First Shane and the barn, then Beth being catatonic and now Hershel was out when we needed him here. This day could not be worse.

The sun was shining over me and I kept walking on the field feeling the cool air of almost autumn. The calendar on the fridge door said it was late August, so soon the cold weather was going to be all around us.

I did not realize how much I walked until I heard people arguing. I stopped and looked forward and stepped closer to a tree finding an angry Daryl shouting at Lori.

\- Don't you tell me 'bout me getting my hands dirty! — He had an wooden stick on his hand, apparently he was sharping it. — You want those two idiots? Have a nice ride! I'm done looking for people.

He sat on the trunk and continued sharping it the stick. Lori just walked away.

I was walking backwards getting myself away when Daryl spoke again.

\- Enjoying the show, sunshine? - I couldn't help but blush when he looked at me with and annoyed expression. I walked closer and stood there.

\- Sorry, but you were too loud.

\- Huh - he grunted without looking at me.

\- Why did you say you were done looking for people? — I asked him after a moment. He stopped his work and glanced at the field.

\- Ya spend most of yer time with the kids and ya don't know?

\- Well, most of that time I'm trying to make them feel like they're still in a normal world. — Daryl snorted still not looking at me.

\- That world is gone.

I saw something in his eyes when he said that, like a small spark of honesty and worry, all mixed together. He was good hearted but had a rough mask covering his goodness.

\- You did not answer my question.

\- We were on the highway when a herd of walkers came up to us. We hide behind cars — He paused taking another stick and started sharping it. — The lil' girl, she got scared and ran out the road, got lost for a while.

\- No one told me about that, nor even Carol, or Sophia herself— Daryl glanced at me and didn't look away for a moment; I tried hard to not blush.

\- When Carl was shot by yer sister and they wanted to com'ere I spent the whole night looking for the girl, almost got my ass eaten in the process, till I found her and we head to this place.

\- They all should be grateful then — I said almost in a whisper.

\- Grateful?

\- Yes, for having you around.

Daryl didn't look to me not even when I excused myself and left to the house. But I'm sure like the skies exists that I saw him curving the corner of his mouth almost smiling.

Maggie stood sitting right beside Beth the rest of the day. And when the sun fell and the night was covering the sky I started getting anxious. Why they hadn't come back already? And on the other hand Lori was nowhere to be found and Maggie's car was missing too. That wasn't difficult to figure out, she had gone to town to get them back. That was a stupid decision; she was just putting herself in danger by leaving the farm alone. So when Shane went after her and bring her back, she had scratches and bruises.

\- Where's Rick? — Lori asked. — You said that Rick was here.

\- I needed to get you here — Shane said

\- You lied?

\- Now look, first things first. I gotta… I gotta look after you. I gotta make sure the baby's all right, okay? - Shane was saying that to her, and I realized right there that something was or had happened between them.

We were outside and we all stared at Lori in shock.

She was pregnant.

\- You're having a baby? Why didn't you tell me? — Carl was walking to her mom with confusion all over his face.

\- Listen, Carl...

\- We need to check those wounds, you can talk inside — I said walking out the porch. After me, Andrea and Dale helped Lori getting in the house.

The sun was rising. I didn't sleep the whole night; Maggie was with Beth and I didn't felt right by leaving her there alone watching over he sister. It wasn't right, it wasn't me, and so I stood there, sitting on the floor with a blanket on my feet while Maggie was sitting next to her sister and at one moment in the night she fell asleep, tiredness winning over her.

I was falling asleep too, letting myself be taken by the slumber. And then someone opened the door. It was Andrea.

\- Hey, Lori made coffee – She handed me a cup and I thanked her. Maggie was waking up and looked at Beth before anything. She walked and sat beside her sister on the bed.

\- In my first summer back from college I drove home and dumped my stuff off, I went straight to the stable for a ride – She paused – My family, comes back from church and Beth grabs my things and starts unpacking my stuff.

\- That is sweet – Said Andrea. Maggie looked at her and then at me, I gave Maggie a small smile.

\- Yeah – Maggie teared – Until this one here starts rifling through my backpack and she finds this little container with pink and green candies inside.

\- Oh Maggie – I couldn't help but grin.

\- She didn't know I was on the pill and she was so freaked out by the idea of me, boys and sex, that she runs outside and chucks them in the pond. And I ride up, I see this and I'm screaming and then Shawn runs outside thinking one of us is drowning. Soon as he figures out what is going on, the jerk busts out laughing so loud that my horse rears up and gets mud all over of us. – She wiped some tears – My dad comes out, "what the heck's going on here?" And she turns around, bats her eyelids and says "we're just swimming, daddy" Wearing her Sunday dress, all covered in snot and mud.

I didn't knew when I start but I was tearing too, my sight blurred by the salty water in my eyes.

\- Rick and Glenn will bring your dad back – Andrea looked at Maggie and then at me – They will.

\- Glenn is a good guy – Said Maggie containing the tears.

\- He is.

It was first hour in the morning when they came back. Effy and I were with Beth, Patricia had used an intravenous serum on the little blonde, and she was still wide eye open when we heard the unmistakable sound of a truck outside. I left the room and felt the relieve filling me when I saw Hershel walking towards the house.

\- Who the hell is that? – Someone asked.

I knew something was wrong. Nothing's ever perfect.

Rick and Glenn were getting out of the car and a young guy was sitting behind with his eyes covered. They all looked like they just had fought a bunch of walkers. Glenn walked toward us and spoke.

\- This is Randall.

* * *

Hello, me again :D So, I'll be posting every monday and thursday.

If you like the chapter don't forget to review.


	6. Grey

**6 Grey**

I don't know if I can put on a list all the things that happened in the last days. So, let's start by the most important.

Beth woke up, she was getting better and for a moment I thought that everything was going into the right way again. But, she got depressed. And I mean, really depressed. I have dealt with this kind of situation before and I knew that we needed to keep our eyes on her. Maggie had argued with her when Beth started saying that she didn't wanted to live anymore. I think she needs to let it hurt, Beth needed to feel the pain inside burning in her chest like the world is ending. Well, the world had ended long ago in many ways, but we're still here, we can make it better again, can we right?

\- You know I can talk to her — I was outside checking on the Jeep when Effy came up to me and told me that.

\- I don't think is a good idea — I replied and turned around.

\- Mary, I know how she feels. And I want to help her.

\- She has to mourn her mother and brother.

\- You know is not that easy - She said. I walked at the other side of the car and she followed me, I was trying to avoid the conversation.

\- We are watching over her, making sure she's okay. And otherwise she's just seventeen, she's young and we have to give her some time.

\- I was seventeen too, remember?

Effy never talked about it, not even after it happened. I stopped there, unmoving. I didn't want to remember, but all the images came to my mind in a second. I can see it all again even with my eyes open. I'm in home is Saturday night, I know my parents aren't there, I feel the distinct smell of weed and smoke, I run upstairs opening every door and then I find her, there's blood and a kitchen knife, there's my sister lying on the bathroom floor.

\- She's not gonna do that.

\- I'll talk to Beth, right now she needs a friend — and she walked away to the house again.

I was making my way to the same path my sister had walked a few minutes ago when I heard the screaming. I ran, got myself in the house in seconds and found a panicked Maggie trying to open the door of Beth's room.

\- She locked it?

\- She broke something maybe a glass I heard it! - Maggie said with desperation.

Not again, not here, not now.

Not Beth.

I took my shotgun and hit the pommel with the barrel, I made a mess breaking the thing but the door was still closed. Maggie was pushing against it with her arm and I made her step back.

Taking a step I took impulse and kicked the door off, finally opening it.

\- Bloody hell — I hissed, feeling my lower leg hurting.

Beth had tried to cut her wrists with a mirror glass she broke by herself. But she felt bad while doing it and stopped, she just couldn't.

So, that was the most important thing that happened these days, at least for me. On the other hand, when Rick, Glenn and Hershel came back of town with this Randall guy I knew it wasn't going to be good. First they talked in the house about what to do with him, they told us the fight that took place in the bar and seems like the other guys were dangerous. They debated it for a while and finally Rick decided to give the guy some supplies and put him on the road.

And they did it.

No, they didn't, Rick and Shane came back with Randall tied again on the backseat. Curious thing is that they both were bruised so some kind of fight had happened. Sometimes I wondered what on earth wrong whit the group was. They locked up the guy on a shed, and honestly, I didn't mind about it I know it was just a young man, maybe younger than me but he was with a group of idiots who shot at Rick, Glenn and Hershel. So I wasn't really comfortable by the idea of having him here with us.

I needed a break, too much things happening left me anxious so I just took my knives and walked, well in my own slow pace, my leg still was sore for kicking a door.

There is a really pretty spot in the farm, close to the campsite but still away of the fences. An oak is there, big and giving enough shadow to keeping the sunlight away. I took off the knives and began to sharping one.

From that spot, I could see the house, the barn and the shed, Daryl's tent on the distance and the campsite near me. I saw some kind of discussion occurring in the campsite with the group, I did not give it much attention and came back to my work. I was getting myself a little relaxed when I heard footsteps crushing on the grass. Tilting my head, I found Dale walking to me. The old man approached me with a worried face.

\- Is something wrong Dale?

\- Everything is wrong, Mary, they want to kill Randall — He replied looking with horror — Do you think that's right?

\- I think that they shouldn't have brought him here in the first place — I said.

\- You were a lawyer, Mary — He retorted looking at me.

\- I got my degree and spent the following months just traveling in Europe, so I never got to be a real lawyer.

\- So you think is right? Killing a young man just because they don't know what to do with him? . — He asked.

\- I'll support what is better for everyone.

Dale sighed, and walked heading back to the RV.

I was almost done with the knives and ready to get back home when Daryl came up to me. He had his crossbow on his back, and was as always with sleeveless shirt and a vest, even though the cool weather. It surprised me when he stopped in front of me.

\- Those are yours? — He asked glaring at my five knives.

\- Yes, I carry them all the time — I confessed.

\- Yer nuts — I glared at him and noticed that his knuckles were bloodied.

\- What happened to your hands?

\- Just had a lil' chat with our new guest — He shrugged.

\- And I'm the one who's nuts? — I grinned at him standing up.

\- Rick is having some debate bout the guy's fate, he want us all in the house b'fore sunset – I grunted and nodded, just like he used to.

The small debate did not get anywhere. It was a pointless discussion about something that most of them have already decided. No one wanted Randall here, he was a threat and Rick was clear about not taking any risk. I just did not want to know about it. I was there right besides Maggie and I could not be more uncomfortable. Dale was the only one reluctant about killing Randall, and then he said something about how they saved the guy and now were going to kill him because no one knew what to do with him. Well that was a point. But when Patricia asked how they were going to kill Randall, Dale freaked out even more. Everyone started discussing again and getting into point one over and over again.

\- You once said that we don't kill the living – Dale said looking at Rick.

\- Well, that was before the living tried to kill us.

\- But don't you see? If we do this, the people that we were... The world that we knew is dead. And this new world is ugly. It's harsh. It's survival of the fittest. And that's a world I don't want to live in, and I don't believe that any of you do.

I didn't want to talk but I had to, I was just getting tired of this whole Randall thing and then Carol started saying she doesn't wanted to be part of the discussion.

\- I'm sick of everybody arguing and fighting – Carol said annoyed – I didn't ask for this. You can't ask us to decide something like this. Decide either of you, both of you, but leave me out.

\- Leave me out too – I spoke starting to leave the room.

\- Not speaking out or killing him yourself, there's no difference Mary – Dale said behind me. I turned around and glared at him.

\- That's better than get attacked by those psychos – I replied – There are women and girls here. I'm sorry but I can't feel safe thinking everyday that something like that could possibly happen.

There was silence for a moment, maybe they were thinking about it or maybe they were just sick of this whole controversy.

\- Please – Dale started again – Let's just do what's right. Isn't there anybody else who's gonna stand with me?

\- He's right – Andrea stood up – We should try to find another way.

I could not help but snort and turn my eyes from them. Heading to the door I didn't get too far, someone grabbed me by the wrist with a strong hand.

\- Don't be a brat - Daryl whispered at me without leaving my hand.

A brat? This stupid country man was far way wrong about me. Hearing him calling me a brat only pissed me off even more, I freed my wrist from his hold and I stormed out of there.

They were supposed to get rid of the guy at midnight. And again they didn't. I don't know what was happening exactly but I heard some shouting from the outside. I was about to sleep and looking out the window I saw some kind of another arguing between Rick and Shane and now Carl was over there too. Taking my black leather jacket I put on my boots again and walked outside.

\- What's going on? — No one got to answered when a scream broke the short stillness of the night.

Rick and the others were running, and when I got there I saw it. Really close to the fences what we found was a horrid vision I don't really want to talk about. Dale had been attacked by a walker, blood covering the old man's body while he looked at us in shock and desperation. A child cry startled me Sophia was just behind me glaring with horror to the scene in front of us. I took her in my arms and turned around blocking her sight; the girl was sobbing uncontrollably and shaking against my chest.

\- Don't look honey, don't look - I whispered to her.

From the corner of my eye I could see Hershel shooking his head at Rick. When I heard Andrea crying that he was suffering I knew it was over.

The pressure in my chest was making its way to me, and everything around me felt buzzed and twisted. My heart was pounding inside me like a crazy horse running through my veins. Sophia kept still in my hold at least she wasn't looking or shaking anymore, I didn't look back either. Daryl's raspy voice sounded like a frozen breeze.

\- I'm sorry brother.

When I heard the gunshot, I felt the panic has already taken me.

* * *

Season 2 almost over.

If you like it, leave a review :D


	7. Purple

**7**

I never thought I would be in so many funerals. Before the outbreak, I went only to my grandmother's funeral. It was sad, I can remember my mom crying but I really didn't comprehend what was happening, I was just six years old and I was wondering why she was sad, since then I didn't liked funerals, because for me it only makes you sadder. Is just a moment to remember all the happy moments you spent with that person, you feel good for a second until you remember that the person is forever gone.

Dale was buried next to Otis, Annette and Shawn. Standing there hearing at Rick speech, I felt numb.

\- In the end — Rick continued looking at Dale's grave — He was talking about losing our humanity. He said this group was broken and the best way to honor him is to unbreak it. Set aside our differences and pull together, stop feeling sorry for ourselves and take control of our lives, our safety, and our future. We're not broken and we're gonna prove him wrong. From now on we're gonna do it his way. That is how we honor Dale.

I drove my Jeep back, with Effy, Carol and Sophia. The little girl had remained silent since the previous night and her mother was worried about what would be Sophia thinking or feeling. The moment we got in the Jeep, Sophia felt asleep in her mother's lap. It was really difficult for us to explain to her that now being alive was a privilege. No one was safe anymore. Not even in the farm, and that made me shiver. But we needed to be strong, and go forward.

\- This car was yours before this? — Carol asked suddenly, breaking the silence inside the jeep.

\- Yes, mom gave it to me when I turned eighteen but I never learned how to drive it— I could see Effy almost grinning in the passenger seat.

\- You never learned?

\- Not until I had no other choice — I replied glaring at her from the rearview mirror.

\- You're kidding me right?

\- She's serious, she never got a license or had a driver test — Effy mentioned.

\- We cannot have you driving without a license, you could be arrested you know? — she joked and grinned back at me.

\- Please don't tell Rick — I said with an acted concern.

\- Your secret is safe with me; to be honest I don't have a license either.

\- Is okay, I won't tell Rick.

We chuckled a little, and I felt less pressured for a moment. Apparently the guy was still staying in the shed; I didn't give a damn about it anymore, honestly. And for what Rick had said I supposed they were going to free him and let him go.

The weather was getting cold; I haven't noticed until I saw myself in the rearview mirror and looked at my own checks blushed and red for staying the morning outside. I always liked autumn, is in fact my favorite season of the year, even more than summer. But the cold breeze is something I couldn't help but adore, and wearing the warm clothes, being able to use coats, gloves and other things. I love it. But right now, I don't know what it would be like to spend a winter with undead things walking around. Would the walkers freeze? Would they become more dangerous? And what if they can hide in the snow?

I needed to stop thinking.

I pulled my jacket tighter to me while I walked to the house, the door was open and I could hear the people talking inside. So it seems like the group were going to settle in the house for winter. Everyone was carrying things inside, and for what I heard the men will be sleeping in the living room. Making my way upstairs I saw Beth dragging a mattress inside Maggie's room.

\- Who's moving? — I asked.

\- Carol and Sophia — Beth replied, her pretty doe eyes glittering — Maggie wanted to kick you out.

\- What?!

\- She wanted Glenn to sleep in her room, he refused because dad is in the house. — She giggled a little.

\- That's karma for backstabbing me — I mentioned and the little blonde chuckled — Come on, let me help you with that thing.

The rest of the day I kept helping around everyone I could with the things they were putting inside, a couple of sleeping bags, more supplies and food they had. They moved all the cars in front of the house and I felt grateful that I did the same with my Jeep in the morning.

Walking outside I saw Daryl parking his motorcycle, I couldn't help but find myself staring at him. He was wearing a grey long-sleeved shirt and that leather vest I saw on him before, with that always annoyed expression on his face. His blue eyes looking at the things around him when he got off the bike like he was born for ride it.

I shook my head immediately remembering that I was pissed at him for calling me a brat.

Idiot.

So I found Rick, talking with the others about letting Randall out of the shed.

\- Little Mary — I turned around and was Glenn there.

\- Hey, so they're going to free him?

\- Yeah, that's what Rick said.

\- You know I almost got myself kicked out of the room because of you? — Glenn looked at me wide eye open, I couldn't help but grin.

\- I told Maggie that...

\- I'm joking Jackie Chan, I know you're a good guy and won't let a girl sleep on the floor.

\- You know I'm Korean – He retorted.

\- You know I love to bully you — He snorted and chuckled.

I hate the word almost. Is like something can be good but other things just get in the way and ruin it. That day was almost a normal day.

Almost again.

T-Dog came up to all of us. Randall had escape from the shed.

Hell no.

\- Rick! — Shane was coming out of the woods his nose bloodied — He escaped, he's armed.

\- That kid unarmed you? — I asked with disbelief, this was unbelievable — Can you track him? - I turned to Daryl, who seemed surprised for a second and then nodded.

\- Hey, look, there ain't no use in tracking him, okay? He went that way. We need to pair up. We spread out, we just chase him down. That's it — Shane interrupted pointing at the woods.

\- Kid weighs a buck-25 soaking wet. Ya trying to tell us he got the jump on you? - Daryl replied. Shane was about to said another thing but was shut up.

\- We're looking for him, he couldn't get that far — Rick said, finishing the questioning.

It was already night and they hadn't came back. Rick, Shane, Glenn and Daryl had been gone for hours and the tension in the house could be cut with one of my knives. And I was getting even more nervous with every passing minute. When Lori said that Carl wasn't in the house I didn't have a good feeling about it. We looked for him but he was nowhere to be found. Lori was freaking out, and we couldn't blame her. I took my shotgun and checked my knives, I was about to go out and find the boy even though some of them were telling me to wait, when Daryl and Glenn came back. I felt relieved for a moment but Carl wasn't with them.

\- He was a walker? – I asked when they explained what had happened.

\- Yeah, but got no bites – Glenn explained, we all were in shock.

\- That's not possible.

The sound of a gunshot made me jump out of my skin. That was when I knew that something bad was happening. We all stepped outside, and we saw it. A herd of walkers was coming towards the house. Everyone started getting ready, Maggie was loading a gun, while Andrea handed another weapons, and I had my own already in my back, I gave a pistol to Effy while I walked out with her. Beth was with Patricia, and Lori was screaming for Carl.

\- Eff, if this gets bad you just get them in the Jeep and ride out of here - I said almost automatically. She looked at me with doubt but finally nodded.

\- We can't stay here! – Carol shouted with Sophia on her side, the little girl was practically wrapped around her mother.

\- That's my boy! – I heard Lori yell.

\- You're gonna have to trust. If we find him, he's gonna need his mother. We've gotta go.

\- Get the others – I said to Effy – Now!

Hershel was already in the porch, shooting at the walkers nearby. Suddenly the barn was on fire, what the heck was going on? I saw Maggie carrying a gun and getting in another car with Glenn. I walked down shooting at those things as fast as I could. I saw Daryl in his motorcycle shooting at the deads too and suddenly he stopped near us.

\- You have to go! — Hershel shouted to me motioning at Daryl.

\- What?! I'm not leaving you.

\- You gonna take 'em all on? — Daryl asked at the old man.

\- This is my farm. I'll die here — He said shooting again.

\- All right, are ya staying too?

I looked at him and walked getting on the bike. When the bike rode off, I got to see the Jeep riding out of the farm. Daryl was taking another path, I kept myself steady on the moving bike and I kept shooting at the walkers even though he was going too fast and I wasn't able to see straight anymore. I got to see the RV filled with walkers in front of the barn on fire. I got to heard someone screaming but I could not look back. That was when I saw her.

Carol was near the fences the walkers approaching her. What she was doing there?. I patted Daryl in the shoulder and yelled at him that he needed to stop; he yelled back at me that I was crazy but I wasn't, this was Carol and I could not live with myself if we leave her behind. We were near the woman when he stopped and I got off the bike and started running towards her. I drew out one of my knives and stabbed every walker that got into my way. I heard the buzzing of arrows flying and some walkers fell to the grass.

\- Get in the bike! - I shouted to Carol, she started getting away but looked back at me.

\- What about you!?

\- Just get the hell out of here!

She looked with shock but ran to the motorcycle and glared back another couple of times. It was after a moment that I heard the sound of the engine getting back to life. Over the dark of the night I saw the monsters were surrounding me, but I kept stabbing them in the head while making my way out of the field, I could felt the putrid smell around me. When I started running towards the woods I could swear that I heard someone calling my name.

I didn't look back; there was nothing for me behind. I just kept running and running until my lungs were burning inside my chest and I could not see, hear or even smell another monster close. My legs were screaming, but who cares about that when you're running for your life? No one, right? When I stopped for a moment to check where the hell I was, heavily breathing I took a knife out and walked with a cautious pace, the only sound I could sense was the one make with my boots over the cracking grass and rocks. I know I wasn't lost I had walked this woods before. And I needed to find the others soon.

It was almost sunrise when I found the dirt road; I did not cross with many walkers inside the woods so I just kept moving. Getting myself in the road I saw the marks of wheels. I chuckled slightly; I had found the right way. Walking my way down the path, I knew I had to be fast if I wanted to find them all. I know it was stupid to believe in miracles in this kind of situation, but I've always been a faithful person, I knew I'll find them if they didn't found me first. So when I started running to get faster to the highway I felt that my heart stopped when I heard it.

Voices.

I had to walk a little on the woods again but it was a short walk till I get to the edge that was leading me to the main road. Now I could hear the voices closer.

\- We can't split now – That was Rick.

\- We ain't splitting; I'll go there and get her back here – Daryl sounded angry, I never thought I felt happy to hear his voice.

\- I'll go with you – Effy?

\- Daryl man, you said she was surrounded – T-Dog mentioned.

\- She sure escaped, I'm gonna find her.

There was a car between me and the group, so I stepped aside the car and I found them. They were there, at least most of them that I could see, the cars parked close and my own white jeep shinning in the sunlight. Daryl was still speaking, his back to me and I knew the others have already noticed my presence when they looked at me in shock. When he turned around and saw me, I thought for a moment that I must be looking really awful. The astonishment was all over his face, his mouth open like he was catching his breath or trying to say something.

I snorted and nibbled at my lips.

\- What? You thought you seen the last of me?

* * *

So I just had this chapter finished and wanted to post it.

Hope you like it :D


	8. Black

**8**

Effy was the first one who ran forward crushing me into a hug. She was sobbing in my neck and I had to contain my own tears. Following her, Maggie and Beth hugged me too and cried a little, Sophia was the next wrapping her little arms around my waist and burying her face in my chest. And then Carol, she squeezed my shoulder lightly and muttered a "Thank you" with a meaningful look. I felt joy, I had found them, and I knew I will but seeing them again was something totally different. In that moment of relief I felt the pulsing pain in my legs and some itching in my cheek. Breathing normally again I reached touching my skin; I had a scratch it was little but it was bloodied too.

\- Were you attacked? — Daryl had turned to me, handing me a rag he drew off his pocket.

\- No, those things didn't got too close — I took the piece of rag and pressed it to my bloodied cheek.

\- How did you get out of there? — Glenn approached me, his face with a small grin and some of doubt.

\- Well, I'm a crazy bitch and...

\- Language Mary — Hershel warned me, stepping forward.

I realize in that exactly moment that I had been blessed, getting away with my life and finding my family again.

Because they are.

\- Sorry stepdad — The old man grinned and then motioned to me.

\- Come dear, let's check that cut.

I knew that we had lost people, but I didn't want to ask about them. They were gone and we couldn't do anything about it. Just move forward. That was what we did, we stood for a while in the road but immediately Rick was telling we need to leave and find a safe place for the night, because you know there was a herd of walkers that we just escaped with our lives.

So we moved. Rick, Lori, Carl and Hershel drove in the truck, Maggie, Glenn, T-Dog and Beth in the Hyundai and as a day before I drove with Carol, Sophia and Effy in my Jeep. And obviously, Daryl went in his motorcycle. It was fun at first, they were reluctant at me driving, but hey, is my car. I've just ran like Forrest Gump in those woods, running off from some undead monsters that wanted to made me their lunch, I won't be sitting in the passenger seat, I'll drive my fancy car. That's it.

We all drove for the whole day; I was feeling pretty nervous to be honest. What would we do? The farm was gone and we couldn't stay in the roads forever, soon or late we'd find another herd or other people that could be just as dangerous. Effy and Sophia fell asleep at the moment the car started moving, Carol was awake but she remained silent. Something was happening or maybe had happened in my absence, I didn't know but I had a feeling about it.

They stopped on the road. I turned off the engine of the Jeep and walked out, the others did the same. The cold breeze made me shiver. It was going to be sunset soon; I needed to check if I had another jacket or sweater to wear. We were all out of the cars; Hershel carried his shotgun looking at the surroundings, I had mine too just in case. I saw Lori; she was holding Carl close to her.

\- We'll make camp tonight — Rick said, turning around and pointing at some spot over the edge of the road — Over there. Get on the road on the breaking day.

\- What if walkers come? — Beth asked walking to Rick. I was just behind her, I really wanted to talk and give my opinion but I felt extremely exhausted to even think.

\- You know I found Randall, he turned but wasn't bit — Daryl mentioned suddenly.

\- How's that possible? — Asked Effy with her girly small voice.

\- Like what the hell happened? — I heard Lori said.

\- Shane killed Randall, just like he always wanted to — Daryl replied.

Okay I didn't know that.

\- And the herd got him? — I said looking at them; Daryl glanced at me for a little second and quickly looked away.

Rick hesitated. He averted his eyes from all of us, looked at the pavement, and then looked at the road. The cold air blowed all around us, the leaves of trees sounding and branches cracking, everything was still for a moment. And I breathed.

\- We're all infected.

Rick's voice felt in my ears like it was something unknown, like I've never heard the sound before. I thought I misunderstood. What did he say? Infected? Hold on, I needed to catch my breath. I did not realize that I gasped loudly, but I did.

\- What? — My blurred vision hardly saw Daryl asking.

\- At the CDC, Jenner told me — Rick continued — whatever it is, we all carry it. — A knot grew in my stomach like a piercing pain; this had to be a bad joke.

\- Wait, you mean that if we don't die by a bullet in the head, we'll turn into one of those? — The sheriff looked at me; he still had blood on his face and neck. And he nodded.

\- And you never said anything? — Carol had Sophia in her arms, the little girl looked even more scared than I felt.

\- Would it have made a difference?

\- You knew this whole time? — I heard Glenn asked with anger.

That was one of those moments when you just want to disappear from earth. Just being like dust and get lost in the air, blowed by a breeze. I did not listened the rest of the arguing or the questions they all did to Rick. What would I care? No matter what they said or argue about it, we were already screwed. I saw Daryl pacing like a caged lion; he crouched in the pavement and loaded his crossbow, like we weren't just told that we all carry a crazy disease that turns you into a monster whenever you die.

\- Well, I thought it was best that people didn't know — After Rick said that, he walked off getting away from us.

Everyone was freaking out. But I didn't felt in the mood of comforting the girls or giving a hope word. I ran out of hope words for that day. Walking to the car again I sit myself in the cold pavement, this was ridiculous. So we were all sick? Infected? Like some kind of HIV that will comes to life when you die? I refused to believe that. I refused to believe that there was no hope or another chance.

The sun was setting. I didn't listen to more talking, and when I came back to the group they had already set a little camp. Daryl was near his bike, with his crossbow and doing guard. I'd saw Rick on the other side doing guard too. I sighed. Once again I could feel the tension floating around us. The rest of them were sitting and remained silent, this was so awkward and uncomfortable, like some kind of bizarre movie. But it wasn't a movie.

\- You okay? — I turned around, finding Carol.

\- Yes, my legs hurt like hell but I'll be fine. You?

\- What you did in the farm... — she muttered.

\- It was the right thing to do.

\- What if you didn't escaped?

\- I did, that's all that matters.

I walked off. I got in the camp and sat next to Effy and Beth. It was a really cold night, the breeze cutting the air like an ice knife and I could felt myself containing every shiver that passed through me.

Something sounded in the distance.

Maggie was panicking, telling that we needed to move. That wasn't a good idea In my opinion we have to stay together, don't split, don't do anything stupid or too risky. It was the best, at least that's what I was thinking, even though the tension.

\- I'm not... I'm not sitting here, waiting for another herd to blow through.

\- Don't panic, Maggs — I whispered to her in an attempt to calm her down.

\- No, Mary! — she replied — we need to move, now.

\- No one is going anywhere — said Rick, his voice firm.

\- Then do something! — I tilted my face, glaring at Carol, she had yelled at the sheriff like he was responsible for this bad moment.

\- I am doing something! — Rick replied in a small yell — I'm keeping this group together, alive. I've been doing that all along, no matter what. I didn't ask for this. I killed my best friend for you people, for Christ's sake!

I glared at him. Neither with shock or astonishment nor even with fear like some in the group looked at him, not even having a bad feeling or judging him. He killed Shane; he confessed a murder and all I could felt was relief. Am I a bad person for feeling that way? I know he was a human being and all that, but he was completely out of control. Killing is not the answer but maybe Rick didn't get another choice, and in this new world your only choice is living.

\- You killed him? – Hershel gave me a warning look, I didn't care, right now we needed answers, and if they were too scared to ask well I will.

\- You saw what he was like, how he compromised us, how he threatened us. He staged the whole Randall thing, led me out to put a bullet in my back. He gave me no choice. He was my friend, but he came after me. My hands are clean – Rick stood there for a moment, but I wouldn't ask anything else that was all I needed to known. – Maybe you people are better off without me. Go ahead. I say there's a place for us, but maybe it's just another pipe dream. Maybe I'm fooling myself again. Why don't you go and find out yourself? Send me a postcard. Go on, there's the door. You can do better? Let's see how far you get.

Everyone remained silent. I was looking at the small fire, hearing the wood burning and cracking. The night was cold, the sky black and the fire shinning in yellow and orange.

\- No takers? Fine. But get one thing straight – Rick glared at all of us, one by one. – If you're staying, this isn't a democracy anymore.

I saw everyone tensing up at those words, they remained quiet and silent, not even making a single move, but none of them said a thing. Why no one was telling a thing? I tell you why, they were scared. And as I said before; the fear is only in your mind. And now I knew.

I looked over my shoulder finding Daryl staring at me; my heart skipped a beat in my chest. I could saw his blue eyes glittering like he was trying to telling me something. I tilted my brows in a questioning way, and then the archer nodded. He didn't have to use words, I just understood.

We'll be safe.

* * *

End of Season 2.


	9. Snow

**PART TWO**

 **9**

Feeling the cold air of winter while you're having a walk with your family is something nice. Just hanging out dressed with the warm clothes and all covered in scarfs and leather. Feeling the cold air when you barely open the window in the early morning and drink hot chocolate is another nice thing to do in winter. I missed those kinds of feelings. But now, feeling the cold air filling my lungs, burning every time I breathe when I'm running for my life in the middle of an unknown town while the cold snowflakes are falling all around me. Well, that's not too cool. My nose and chest were aching, and the weight of my backpack was making my pace slower. I didn't know how much we've been running, maybe minutes or an hour, but my legs were already numb. My feet must be bleeding inside my boots and I'd have to bandage them when we stop. I was running like a desperate soul, ice cold breeze blowing and hitting my face as frozen daggers.

\- Come on!

The man running beside me grabbed my gloved hand with a strong grip and pushed me forward making me run even faster. I glanced behind for a brief second; the monsters were nowhere to be seen. The street was empty. We needed to stop. I needed to breathe. Just stop.

\- Stop now! — I yelled at him, the blue-eyed man glared at me, the same annoyed expression on his face I got use to see every single day for the past months.

\- Hell nah is not safe! — He said, tightening his grip on my small hand.

I couldn't take it anymore; I couldn't keep running like this.

\- Stop! Daryl, just stop!

He slowed his pace, getting slower with every next step until we were not running anymore but walking. I gasped, catching my breath and falling on my knees. I looked up to the Grey sky, it was gonna be noon at any moment and the sun was still hiding behind dark clouds. Daryl put his crossbow on his back; he looked down to me with a little concern in his eyes. I never thought I'd hate so much the cold weather but in that moment I did.

\- Yer bleeding — He crouched in front on me and suddenly lightly pressed a rough thumb beneath my nose, he showed it to me painted in velvet red over his finger.

\- Is because the cold — I said still breathless — Are you okay? — He nodded still staring at me.

Then he looked back us making himself sure that there was nothing undead coming near us. He stood up holding out his hand to me, I had took off one of my gloves so I'd cleaned my bleeding nose. The instant my warm hand felt his cold one; I had to take back the shiver running down my spine. He helped me up to my feet and glanced around another time. The oxygen was again filling my lungs normally and I noticed the snowing had stopped. Daryl motioned to me, and we started walking again on the street.

We've been on the run for months, from house to house and place to place. Never lasting more than a week in one specific place, the walkers seemed to be increasing and every time we were feeling settled we needed to leave. Lori's been pregnant for almost six months and we were craving for a good place to stay more than a week.

Daryl and Glenn had found a safe house in a small neighborhood, it was clean of walkers and today we had to check the place one more time and tell the group to move here. In our way to the houses while looking for supplies Daryl and I got surprised by some undead and we just ran out of there heading to I don't know where because Daryl hasn't told me yet.

\- What you got? — He asked suddenly pointing to my backpack.

\- A box of candy bars, lots of can beans and vegetables, pain killers and three pots of vitamins pills.

\- Vitamins? — Daryl stopped abruptly making me almost stumbled against him.

\- Yeah, Lori needs those things to keep herself healthy till the baby is born — I looked over at him wondering why he stopped like that.

\- That's the house.

I stared at the place.

A big house with two levels, a double garage and an enormous porch. I hoped this will last. We needed it. We all did.

We walked to the front door, but I could not wait, I passed him and opened the white wooden door by myself walking inside the house. I felt a knot in my stomach almost immediately; the marble floor was covered in dust and could notice the footprints of the ones who checked out the place yesterday. The curtains were ivory color not too dirty even though the time I supposed this place remained closed. The living room had good place and whoever that owned this house before should had be good with decorations. I felt stupid for a brief second, this place reminded me too much to my life before the outbreak.

\- Are ya nuts? — Daryl pushed me when he walked inside closing the door behind him.

\- Why? You said this place was cleared — I replied walking around the room, I heard he grunted — My house was just like this, we even had this kind of black furniture — I found myself smiling. Daryl just grunted again. — We need to tell the others, the streets are most cleared and we lost those walkers.

\- I'm on it, fancy girl — Daryl replied, looking out the window with the walkie in his hand.

I walked finding the kitchen and took off my backpack taking the supplies I had found. The cabinets had some food too, canned mostly, but we use everything we found. I heard the small exchange of words between Daryl and the group through the walkie, I knew soon they'll be here. Walking out to the living room again, Daryl was still in the window looking outside in his always cautious manner. I sat in one of the couches and took off my boots, like I thought, my foots were a little bloodied and bruised.

I realized I ran out of band aids.

We've been in the house for a week. The weather seems to be changing since we hadn't seen another snowfall for the past days. I hoped it remain that way. Rick had being bossy since he told us this wasn't a democracy anymore, I knew he wanted to keep us all safe, and I was one of the some people in the group who supported him no matter what he asked me to do. Want me to find supplies? I'll find them. Want me to do watch while everyone sleeps? I'll do watch. I never thought about nothing else that what the best was for all of us. And I was sure Rick knew exactly how to keep us safe. And otherwise, Daryl and Hershel supported him nevertheless too, so why would I say no? Effy felt reluctant at first when she found out my point of view about Rick being in charge of the group, but she didn't told me anything. I knew what the best was for her.

The neighborhood house had five bedrooms, so we were more comfortable than other times before. I was making my duty watch of the night. Looking out the upstairs hallway window. I heard someone approached with firm footsteps, I turned my head finding the sheriff walking to me.

\- Hey, how's the watch going? — He asked, sitting beside me.

\- I haven't seen any Walker in three hours, I'm getting bored to be honest — I replied looking out the window again.

\- Then I can talk to you for a moment — I turned my eyes from the window, glanced at Rick and I nodded. — I've seen you Mary, all the things you do for the group, and it amazes me.

\- You do more than me, you're the boss — He chuckled a little seeing at the floor.

\- We all do our part, to keep ourselves safe, to stick together through this mess we're living — He said — But you seems to be the one who pass the limits, you're reckless Mary — My brown eyes looked straight at him with surprise — Is not bad 'cause it shows how selfless and brave you are, but you're putting yourself in danger, and we need you alive.

\- I'm alive Rick — I hesitated in what to say next for a moment. — Why are you telling me this?

\- Carol told me what you did for her in the farm, how you saved her even though you could die.

\- I knew I wouldn't die, and that was six months ago. And by the way, I'm doing what's right; I know how to keep myself alive while I take care of the others.

\- Yeah, you've proved that, Mary, but there's people here who needs you, who cares about you.

\- Hershel send you, am I right? — I grinned, Maggie had told me days before how worried the old man was for us going on runs.

\- Hershel trust you, knows that you won't do anything stupid, that you'd do anything for your sisters — Rick mentioned — But you gotta listen, if I say that you need to stop those heroics actions, you'll have to.

I wanted to protest, but he was right. I knew I've been doing lots of risky things to find supplies or to clean places of walkers, so I sighed, and I nodded reluctant.

\- Okay, I promise I won't do anything too risky, officer Grimes — Rick grinned and stroked my cheek playfully before standing up. He turned around to leave, but he stopped on his tracks.

\- And Mary — He muttered without looking at me. — It wasn't Hershel who sent me.

I was about to ask him but the doubt and questioning flying through my mind didn't let me, he had already gone downstairs and I came back to watch.

I woke up with the sunlight shining in my face. A little reflection of light made its way through the curtains. I tilted my head, taking away the covers; I fell asleep in the living room couch. But I didn't remember taking any blankets with me. I stood up, hearing the talking from the kitchen. Beth, Carol and Sophia were there, cooking something and having a small talk.

\- You're awake! – Sophia greeted me with a big smile and her hazel eyes shinning. Sometimes I felt relieved about her good attitude in the middle of this disaster, even though the horrid things she had seen.

\- Unusual but I am, honey – I saw Beth chuckled at my response – Where's Effy? — I asked still feeling sleepy.

\- She's outside helping Maggie and T-Dog with some supplies they found. — Beth responded while opening a can of green beans.

I nodded and walked out heading to the front door. Looking over my shoulder I saw the revolted covers in the couch, I stopped and wrapped them properly before going outside. I was completely sure she was the reason Rick had talked to me the night before. So I walked to her, she was carrying some bags from the car.

\- Hey fancy girl, got you this — Daryl's husky voice sounded behind me. And when I turned around he threw me something.

I catched the little box in a quick movement. Looking at it, a smile grew in my face almost inevitable.

He brought me band aids.

* * *

Season 3 is here.

;)


	10. Rain

**10**

I heard them before they were close. At first I thought it was a dream but when someone grabbed me by the arm waking me up instantly, I knew it. It wasn't a dream. It was our living nightmare.

I stood up on my feet almost stumbling with the person who woke me up, and when I adjusted my blurry sleepy vision I found myself hearing the inhumane sound of the undead. Roaring and moaning like ugly ghosts in horror movies.

Not again.

Everyone was leaving the house, running to the garage and getting in the cars. I saw the Hyundai rode off, then the truck, and I barely recognize the ones who were leaving. I was still dizzy, I think my mind wasn't totally awake or maybe I was trying to fool my own brain.

The rush of the moment made me realize quickly that my Jeep was anywhere but here. I couldn't even ask a thing about my car because I was being dragged towards Daryl's motorcycle. He got on his bike and didn't let me process the situation when he suddenly grabbed at my leather jacket and pushed me towards him shaking me like a rag doll.

\- Wake the hell up! We need to leave!

I got on the bike, wrapping hesitant my hands around his waist and the bike rode without warning. My heart jumped inside my chest when I glanced backwards. The house was being surrounded by walkers.

We were on the run, again.

The weather changed completely in a matter of weeks, the air remained a little cool and the nights a little cold, but I started seeing again the green trees and grass growing again. I think we had been seven weeks on the road, hiding and seeking for places to stay. This wasn't life. Lori needed to rest, and I could see she was feeling unwell, not sick though but being eight months pregnant was making her tired with every escape we made. The kids didn't seem to be taking this good either; I mean none of us was taking this easy. We were running out of food, out of ammo. The situation wasn't getting better.

Since the night we had to ran out the pretty house, Effy had been the one driving the Jeep, apparently they thought it will be better for me not to be driving just because I could get off the bike faster and fight or shoot whatever be the circumstance, than if I instead were driving a car. So, as Daryl didn't seemed to mind I turned out to be his partner in crime.

Okay, not in crime. But in defending the group wherever we had to.

We were in the woods for a millionth time and Rick and Carl had found a cabin. They were checking the place before we get there and I remained beside the bike with my gun loaded, Daryl had gone with them so I had to stay. He came trotting got on the bike and drove again when T-Dog gave us the sign, I motioned to Glenn, Hershel and Effy and they drove, following us.

The cabin wasn't safe either, we barely stood there when a dozen of walkers were coming close to the house and we had to leave for an unfortunate another time. Standing on the side of the road I pulled out the last two candy bars I had found in a pharmacy days ago, and gave them to the kids. I haven't been able to eat properly in many days but I rather give everything I found to them both. They were just twelve, they were growing and needed it more than me.

\- Hey, while the others wash their panties, I'm gonna hunt. That owl didn't exactly hit the spot — Daryl said to me while grabbing tightly his crossbow.

\- You're going alone? — I regretted it after saying that, I didn't have to show my worry for him. I bit my tongue.

\- Nah, I'll tell Rick — He said before leaving with the sheriff.

In the past months, I noticed how we all became less talkative, conversations were more than unusual, and most of them were about how to take a place, how to clear a house from walkers and how to get away with our lives. I was mentally exhausted, and I was worried. Worried about the kids, about everyone and worried about Lori and her soon to be born baby. But I understood, fear wasn't something that I had time for. I needed to do my part.

\- Didn't you listen? — Carol's voice woke me from my thoughts.

\- Sorry, what?

\- Rick found a place, we're going now — I didn't have time to verbalize any response.

A prison. A federal prison of the state of Georgia. A big building with walls, fences and plenty of space. Rick assured us that we could handle taking down the walkers wandering in the yards. The plan was pretty clear and precise and he explained it to us very quickly. We'll get inside the security fences, Beth Glenn, Maggie, Effy and I will distract the walkers nearby while Rick enter the yard and runs to the other tower and from two of the watchtower T- Dog, Hershel, Carol, Carl and Daryl will shoot to the undead in the yard. Sophia and Lori will remain close the fence gate.

Pretty easy. They cut one small spot in the inner fence so we could get in the inner side-aisle.

\- These assholes don't stand a chance — Rick said looking at Carl, the boy smiled at his father.

\- So, should we begin? — I asked while taking out one of my knives.

\- Yeah, Mary, you're getting inside the yard with me — Rick informed, I glanced at him and nodded without questioning his changes of plans.

\- Let's go, then.

I waited for them to start shouting and making a distraction for the walkers whilst killing them. Still with my knife in my hand I grabbed my gun and walked behind Rick. The walkers were already limping and Roaring to the shout and noise. I paced cautious, my boots crushing the grass, Lori was there holding a revolver with Sophia close to her, the girl holding another gun. Rick nodded at his wife and she opened the gate.

I walked almost trotted following Rick and shooting at every walker that got too close. The gunshots started and I began seeing walker by walker falling on the ground with every shot. I felt the zooming of a bullet passing near me and almost getting to Rick. I glanced back for a brief second, seeing a Carol apologizing without quitting the shooting. We moved fast and got to the watchtower door before I could even catch my breath again.

\- I thought you didn't want me to do anything too risky — I said to Rick while we were cleaning the yard from the tower.

\- You're the one crazy enough who'd accept without thinking — He said back to me.

\- I'll take that as a compliment.

By night we had made camp and a fire in the yard. I was feeling every part of my body sore and numb. I needed to sleep. I didn't even care if I had to sleep in the ground surrounded by corpses. Hershel asked Beth to sing a song and when the two Greene girls were singing I reluctantly took my shotgun and headed to the tower were I'll be doing the second guard turn. Carol was making her way back and she gave me a small smile and winked at me. I chuckled a little wondering what was up with her.

\- Hey hunter — I climbed myself up and watched at Daryl with his crossbow doing patrol. — Your time's up, you can go back and rest.

\- Ya should be the one resting — He turned and glanced at me.

\- I'm fine; I'll sleep when I finish my watch.

\- Don't think that'll happen — He shrugged and shook his head.

\- Come on, Dixon, stop joking I got to do watch — I stepped and he stopped me by putting himself in my way.

\- We're going back — He muttered with his raspy voice. This was weird, Daryl and I had become each other backs in the runs but he never acted this way with me. He even looked worried. Definitely not, that was just my imagination.

\- Are you babysitting me?

\- Yep — He said, and with that he grabbed me by my elbow and almost dragged me down back to the yard.

\- You got to be kidding!

\- Nope.

I sat reluctantly on the ground. From across the small fire, I saw Maggie tilting one eyebrow at me. I just ignored her.

\- Look, I know we're all exhausted — Rick started to speak. — This was a great win. But we got to push just a little bit more. Looks like this place fell pretty early. Could mean the supplies may be intact. They have an infirmary, a commissary...

\- An armory? — Daryl said, still standing behind me.

\- That would be outside the prison itself, but not too far away. Warden's offices would have info on the location — Rick looked at the building and then back to us — Weapons, food, medicine, this place could be a gold mine!

\- We're dangerously low on ammo — Hershel mentioned. — We'll run out before we make a dent.

\- That's why we have to go in there, hand to hand. After all we've been through, we can handle it, and I know it.

We did it. We handled it. It was monumentally messy at first, but we made our way inside the building. Rick found the keys of the cell blocks and exterior doors. Most of the walkers were dressed as guards or prisoners, some of them wearing special equipment I think for when the disease caught them. Is unbelievable to realize how not even a trained force couldn't had resist a walker attack.

Before noon we were moving our stuff inside one of the cell blocks. Everyone took a cell, except for Daryl who made clear to us that he wouldn't be sleeping in a cage. I didn't even mind, honestly I just wanted to put my head in one of those mattress and get unconscious until the next day. So since Carol would take a cell with Lori, and Effy took another with Sophia, I got a cell for myself.

God, I needed to sleep.

\- Mary? — I opened my eyes, startled. I don't know if I slept in fact or if I just closed my tired eyes for a brief second. Effy was in the cell door.

\- What's up? — She looked tired, dark bags below her shiny blue eyes.

\- Rick and the others are exploring the prison, but we heard a couple of gunshots.

She didn't have to end her talking; I took my shotgun, checked my knives and headed out of the cell block. I crossed with like ten or twelve walkers in the way but I managed to get rid of them before they were close to me. Walking through the hallways and getting deeper in the dark pool of the prison blocks that seemed to be empty, I heard from a corner the inhumane sound of some walkers. There were a few of walkers, pushing towards a double door, I could find out that someone was keeping the doors shut from inside.

My gut twisted at the smell, months of being fighting with those things and they still made me sick and wanted to throw up my stomach. So I swallowed the nauseous feeling in my throat and I paced quietly. I pulled the trigger and the first shot flied. One by one they fell on the floor like dying mosquitoes; I swiped back the sweaty hairs glued in my neck and face. I stumble a little but I managed to take them out the way and opened the doors. Seemed like I found the prison cafeteria. And something else.

It was a chaos.

Hershel had his low leg bleeding, an unmistakable type of wound marked on his pale skin. Maggie was crying, while T-Dog and Glenn held the old man who was frantically moving in a desperate manner. I saw Daryl looking at me from the corner of my eye. But I couldn't take my sight away from the scene in front of me.

\- Hold him down! Only one way to keep him alive! – Rick yelled looking at them; he hasn't realized yet that I was there.

The sheriff swung the axe and cut. The bile burned again in the back of my throat. I had to turn my gaze and that was when I saw them.

Five men and they were looking at us.

\- Oh shit – One of them mumbled.

* * *

New Chapter :D

I'd like to know if someone is reading this, if you liked the story it leave a review and if you don't leave a review too ;)

Next one this thursday!


	11. Clouds

**11**

When Hershel was carried to the cell blocks, he was unconscious and bleeding out uncontrollably. Carol was the one taking care of the mutilated leg, she was doing her best and even Lori who'd give birth any of these days was helping. But in my mind, I tried to remember but I couldn't, not even in movies I've ever seen so many blood in my whole life. I was terrified. I said before that I didn't have enough time to be afraid but now I was. We couldn't loose Hershel; I didn't even want to think about that unfortunate possibility. Everything had happened so fast, one minute I was killing undead and the next I found them cutting Hershel's bitten leg like a scary butcher horror film.

I wouldn't be able to think that.

I stepped out the cell in intent of pull myself together again. I heard Carol asking for more pillows to stop the hemorrhaging and I saw Beth bringing more from the other cells. I walked out the cell block facing the bars door closed and finding Daryl aiming his crossbow to one of the inmates; he had his back to me and the men were looking at him.

\- Who the hell are you? – Daryl said menacingly.

\- Who the hell are you? – The man replied with a confident gesture.

\- Today's your lucky day, fellas. You've been pardoned by the state of Georgia. Y're free to go.

\- What you got going on in there? – The inmate asked.

\- Ain't any of yer concern – Daryl spat at him.

\- Don't be telling me what my concern is. – The long haired inmate reached for the pistol in his pants – To me, it seems like you got pretty girls in there.

I stiffened stepping back, aiming my shotgun through the bars directly at the strange man. Daryl looked at me by the corner of his eyes. The man stepped forward and Daryl tightened his grip on the weapon.

\- Back off! – Daryl shouted and the inmate stopped – Mary, get your ass out of here – He mumbled so I could only listen. I was about to protest when Rick walked in and gave me a warning look.

\- Go back to the cells – Rick whispered to me without looking away from the inmates – Keep an eye on the kids, we can handle this – I nodded a little hesitant but finally I lower my gun and left.

I stopped for a moment in the common area, taking my breath and sitting in one of the chairs. I had closed my eyes to calm down but I heard footsteps and when I glanced I found that Carl and Sophia were walking heading out the cell block.

\- Stop there, where do you think you're going? — They stopped on their tracks and looked at me with doubt.

\- We're going to find the infirmary.

\- Sophia! — Carl hissed at the girl and rolled his eyes.

\- You two? Alone? — They both glanced at me with hesitation and then nodded.

\- Hershel needs bandages and other things — Carl said — We just want to help, please don't tell my mom.

\- Don't tell mine either — Sophia muttered looking with concern.

They were worried and trying to do something to help and fix up this mess, I felt stupid for let my own panic took control over me, I really needed to put my emotions aside, stop feeling upset about seeing someone getting wounded and start keeping my cool. I would not let the emotions control me.

\- I won't tell them — I told to them and they smiled at my response — I'm going too.

\- But...

\- No questions little man, Carol and Lori would hang me if they know I let you wander the prison alone — Grabbing my shotgun I lead to the prison hallways again — Stay behind me, and don't shoot if I can handle it, okay?

\- Okay — They answered in unison.

I leaded the way the whole time and like a miracle we just found two walkers on the hallways. Most like I suspected, the infirmary was untouched, every single thing was in the right place, covered in dust of course but all the medical supplies remained sealed. We took as much as we could in the kids bags; bandages, medical gauze, analgesics and antibiotics. I felt relieved; we had found supplies for Hershel. Sophia smiled the whole way back, holding her bag like a carefree girl having a walk in a park. Carl smiled a little bit too, I knew this whole idea of looking for the infirmary was his and he deserved the credit. Deep down I knew they both could had handled going through the prison alone. But just like I said, I didn't have I'm mind getting hanged by their mothers.

Back at the cell block again, Carl was the one who took the bag into Hershel's cell. I was about to sit again when I heard how Lori was scolding him. I stood on the cell door beside Glenn who had remained there looking after the old man. I wanted to talk but Lori was furious.

\- You went by yourself?

\- No, I went with Sophia and...

\- Are you both crazy? — She almost yelled. Carol on the other side just glared at her daughter but didn't say a thing.

\- No big deal, we killed two walkers — Carl shrugged it off. Lori looked to Hershel who remained unconscious on the bed.

\- All right, do you see this? This was with the whole group.

\- Lori, is okay — I stepped inside the cell — I went with them, I killed the walkers by myself and never took my eyes off the kids, I had cleared most of the aisles before, I knew we'll be fine.

\- We needed supplies mom, so we got them.

\- I appreciate that, but...

\- Then get off my back! — He shouted at her. It surprised me for a moment, I placed my hand on Carl's shoulder and he glanced at me, his blue eyes were red for containing the anger.

\- Carl! She's your mother. You can't talk to her like that! — I saw Beth shouting at him. That wasn't a good idea, it was only increasing the problem. Lori looked at us, then at Hershel again, she was hesitant to speak.

\- Listen, I think it's great that you want to help...

He stormed out of there. Sophia looked at us hesitant and then Carol gave a nod to her daughter, the girl went out the cell following Carl.

I didn't want to say anything, this was kind of a family issue, I wasn't blind. I knew things between Rick and Lori weren't good, they barely talked to each other, barely even treated each other. So I just kept myself silent and stepped out the cell too. While walking to my own cell, something inside Beth's cell catched my attention. Effy was there, with needle and threads sewing a pair of pants. I didn't comprehend at first what she was doing, until I saw it. The lower part of the fabric in one of the pants boot had been cut and she was patching it.

\- What're you doing Eff? — She looked at me; I noticed by her puffy eyes that she had cried.

\- Beth was cutting them up, with her hands you know? — She wiped her nose a little — I told her I had this sewing kit — Effy raised the needle in her hand — And that I could fix it while she is looking after him.

I approached her and sat by her side. I brushed the hairs off her face and glanced directly at her. She kept sewing.

\- Why you cried?

\- Maggie told us there is a good chance he won't wake up — Effy mumbled still sewing in the fabric. — Beth refuted that, I did too; Maggie just said that we're not equipped for something like this.

\- We got supplies, I went inside the prison with the kids and we found the infirmary. He's gonna be fine. — I lightly smiled at her when she looked up.

\- He has treated us like his own daughters — She mentioned all of sudden — I've come to care about him like a father, to care about Beth and Maggie as our sisters.

\- I know.

I noticed a person standing on the cell door. I looked up finding Beth staring at us, little tears shining in her big doe eyes. She walked to us and sat beside the bed close to Effy. She grinned at us, took other pants and began cutting again. I left them there and head back to the cell block. I checked how Hershel was and he remained unconscious. Carl and Sophia were sitting in the common area talking when T-Dog came in.

\- Food's here!

\- What you got? — Carl asked walking towards the big sacks.

\- Canned beef, canned corn, canned cans! — I laughed at his enthusiastic behavior.

\- That's fantastic — I carried another sack. — Where are the others?

\- Clearing a cell block, they gave us half the food and we help them doing that.

\- You need help with that? — He looked at me with hesitation and gulped.

\- I don't think that's a good idea. I mean Rick don't want them to know there's women in here, got it? — I nodded and with that T-Dog started leaving the cell block rapidly. I know the inmates had already seen Maggie and me, but it was better if they didn't know who else was here.

I turned around finding the kids hardly carrying one of the food sacks.

\- Honey, Carl, leave that. Help me here we need to put everything on place.

I spent the rest of the afternoon doing the same thing, keeping an eye on the kids and going to see how was Hershel. Just before sunset the men came back. Rick had blood staining on his shirt; he looked at us and nodded at me before walking straight to the cell. T-Dog looked exhausted and collapsed in one chair. And Daryl just seemed to be in his grumpy mood, he placed his crossbow on the floor a sat against a wall. My heart skipped a beat when I saw blood on his arm. He had a cut. I stood up quietly and went to grab some things from one of the bags with medical supplies.

He had his eyes closed, I knew he wasn't sleeping. I liked seeing him in that way, because for a second you could notice a hint of tranquility taking on his features. It wasn't the first time I've seen him this way, I always wondered what it was. He just sits and closes his eyes but keeps himself awake.

Weird.

I sat by his side with legs crossed and dampened a gauze with antiseptic, when I pressed it into his bleeding cut he stiffened and snapped his eyes open.

\- Is going to sting but you're tough enough to handle it. — He glanced at me and grunted, as always. — What happened?

\- One of the sonsbitches tried to kill Rick, threw a walker to him — I pressed a bit hard at the cut when I heard that. He hissed and cursed under his breath.

\- Sorry, what about the others? — I asked while I took another bandage and started covering the wound.

\- Rick killed the crazy one, another got trapped by walkers, and the two left are havin' a holiday cleaning one of the cell blocks — I finished with the bandaging and glanced at him.

\- At least you're safe and now patched up — He tilted his head and stared at me, the corner of his mouth almost curved on a little smirk.

\- Yeah — I stared at him for a moment catching my breath in my lungs, I didn't knew how in almost nine months of surviving around him, he still managed to make me feel nervous in some situations. I averted my eyes from him and started to stand up.

\- I'm going to make dinner, you hungry?

\- Ya gonna cook some fancy meal? — His gruff voice had a slightly jokingly tone. I couldn't help but grin at him.

\- We'll see, Dixon.

When I turned around I nearly stumbled with Glenn, he grabbed me by the shoulders and embrace me into a big hug. I giggled against his chest asking him what the hell was he doing and Glenn mumbled the best words I heard in that day. He let go of the hug and then I looked up, the Asian had this big smile on his face and nodded at me with enthusiasm.

Hershel had woken up.

* * *

New chapter here!


	12. Storm

**12**

A couple of days passed before Hershel could stand up by himself. He first sat on the bed, and Lori almost jumped out of her skin when the old man tried to stand up without any help, Glenn who entered the cell quickly was the one that explained to Hershel the amount of rest he needed if he wanted to walk again. The thing is, we had to find some crutches so he could walk properly. Gladly there was a pair in a locker inside the infirmary.

After waking up and having a little breakfast I took my shotgun and headed to the yard. We were supposed to be parking the cars in places that couldn't be spotted so easily from outside the prison. At least I had that in mind. When I reached the exterior and the sunlight hit my skin I felt a little the morning energy coming back to me. To my surprise my Jeep was moving getting closer to me. Carol jumped out the white car and looked at me smiling.

\- Effy gave me the keys; we wanted to let you sleep more. — She explained handing me the keys. I took them and nodded.

\- It's fine ma'am — Carol turned his head and I looked forward when I heard the unmistakable sound of the motorcycle, Daryl was entering this side of the yard, looking good as always when he drove the short path and parked a couple yards from us. I needed to be honest with me, the man wasn't a magazine supermodel but he had this ocean blue eyes that gazed at everything with annoyance, his hair had grown, and not to mention that rude attitude he had all the time and besides he managed to make me feel nervous sometimes. I think it was because I spent too much time on runs and in the back of the bike with him when we were on the roads that it gave me enough time to realize the good hearted person he was behind all the leather and smoke.

I didn't know I was grinning until Carol lightly poked me in the ribs.

\- Is okay, he won't notice you're staring, Daryl can track a deer for miles but he can't realize a girl's into him.

\- I'm not into him — I snorted — I was just... You know, just looking — I retorted looking at the other side. Carol chuckled and squeezed my shoulder before walking away.

I sighed, I wasn't into him. No.

Anyway, there was this little trouble with the two inmates. They didn't want to spend another day in those cell blocks full of corpses. Rick told the inmates that they could leave if they wanted to. I was making my way to the fences helping with the cleaning of the yard and carrying the remaining walkers to a spot where we will burn them.

I was sweating for the sun and the work. With my hand shadowing a little the brightness off my eyes. Good I was smart enough to wear a tank top and jeans that morning brushed my hair into a ponytail or I would faint for the heat. Swiping the sweat of my forehead I walked near the fence where the group had stopped and was talking. Or most like I noticed, they were having an argument. Maggie was the one talking when I approached them, Rick was serious glancing at all them while they discussed.

\- They're strangers — Maggie seemed to be answering back — It feels weird all of a sudden to have these other people around.

\- You brought us in — Said T-Dog looking at Maggie.

\- I know, but you turned up with a shot boy in your arms — She replied —Didn't give us a choice. — Glenn stepped by her side.

\- They can't even kill walkers — Glenn mentioned.

\- They're convicts, bottom line. I don't want them near to the girls. — Explained Carol with a frown.

\- Neither do I, what if they attack us? — I said grabbing the belt of my weapon.

\- Those two might actually have less blood on their hands than we do — T-Dog answered back.

\- I get guys like this — Daryl said all of a sudden — Hell, I grew up with 'em. They're degenerates, but they ain't psychos. I could have been with' em just as easy as I'm out here with ya guys.

\- So are you with me?

\- Hell, nah! — Daryl said to T-Dog, he leaned forward with his crossbow on his back — Let 'em take their chances out on the road, just like we did.

I really had to contain my own laughter to burst from me when he said that. We knew how bad it was being out there surviving and fighting the undead, but they were right we couldn't take any chances with those two inmates. I had this bad deja-vu feeling inside me, we had lived this same situation back at the farm with the guy they brought back from the town and it didn't end up well. I tried to put those thoughts aside in my mind, nothing bad was going to happen this time. I mean this time was different, right? It couldn't happen. Rick explained to us how he didn't trust them and his words were firm. They would not be able to stay with us, not in the same cell block. And that was it.

After a couple of hours we finished cleaning the yards. I was parking the Jeep close to the block doors, I've had forgotten a little how it felt to drive a car and not being just the passenger. Rick, Glenn and Daryl were picking up the wood to burn the corpses and I saw that Hershel was walking out the cell block to the yard with Beth by his side, Lori, Sophia, Effy and Carl were stepping out the doors too. Effy and Sophia walked to me and my sister gave me one of the bottles of water she had in her hands.

\- Thanks, give me that — I took the rest of the bottles and looked back at the guys. Glenn was shouting something at Hershel and I couldn't help but chuckled. — How do you feel step-dad?

\- Better than ever, dear — Hershel replied with a small smile. I nodded mumbling a short "okay" and I turned back and carried the water to give it to the men.

And then I heard it.

Dropping the bottles I turned around aiming my gun at the walkers entering the prison grounds and I started shooting at them. Carl was shooting a few feet away from me and I barely saw Hershel and Beth getting inside the cell block again. I moved and motioned to Effy and Sophia while I shot to the undead. When they were safe inside with Hershel and Beth I felt the horrid growl of a walker in my back. A feminine scream sounded from the cell fence when I quickly turned in my feet and stabbed the walker in the head with the barrel of my gun. I closed one of the gates and that was when I noticed that the locks and chains were broken.

\- Someone broke the chains! — I informed. Glenn shouted back that the other gate's chains were cut off too. The yard was almost cleared, and I was already heavy breathing. I looked around finding only Rick, Glenn and Daryl walking towards Axel and Oscar. Both inmates threw their hands up and we all aimed our weapons at them. The inmates were already trying to explain themselves to us.

An alarm began to ring all over the prison catching the attention of the remaining walkers outside.

\- Oh you've got to be kidding me. — I heard Daryl's voice beside me.

\- What the hell is that?! — I yelled looking at them.

\- How do you turn those on?! — Rick asked glaring at the two inmates.

\- The alarms are connected to a diesel tank, okay? — one of them explained. —The hacks shut 'em all off when the prison was overrun — We all looked at him with doubt, how do we know this men are telling the truth?

\- Come with us! — Rick ordered walking to one of the prison entries.

We entered the prison tombs looking for the generators room but still calling at the others that were missing. We had to get rid of the walkers that entered this side on the prison moments before while looking and calling for Lori, Maggie, and Carl. Rick lead the way running and killing the walkers through the infinity corridors of the building, in a corner he stopped all of a sudden and glances at us. I could see he was frustrated, the sound of the alarms was constant and pounding in our ears like a drum.

\- Somebody is playing games! We'll split up and look for the others. — He said loading his gun again. — Whoever gets to the generators first, shut 'em down!

Daryl ran behind him with Oscar following. Glenn and I looked at each other for a brief second before we started running again. We split in a double hallway exchanging a few words about finding each other outside. I was turning in a corner when I heard the noise of a machine and I stepped with caution at first glancing at the corridor, dust was floating in the air and I looked down noticing footprints on the floor. Rick's voice echoed from inside the open door and I knew they had found the generators. Relief filled me when the alarm stopped finally, until I heard someone yelling. I walked rapidly looking inside the room. Rick was fighting with an inmate I left for dead and the guy had a machete menacingly swinging the knife at the sheriff. The guy shouted something about shooting at Rick, and get the prison back. Daryl was aiming his crossbow at the erratic man whose Rick was still fighting, the inmate all of a sudden aimed a handgun at Daryl.

I saw red.

My heart stopped in my chest for a millisecond, and I thought how no one there had noticed my presence. I think is crazy how all your life can't matter when you see someone you care for being threatened in front on you. It was more instinct than another thing. I felt the blood boiling in my veins when I aimed my shotgun at the inmate's head. I pulled the trigger and felt the gunshot's sound trembling in my bones.

I didn't even see when the dead guy fell to the floor. My feet got me to Daryl before I could breathe again. He was looking at me, something like worry shinning in his eyes.

\- You okay? — I breathed out asking him. Daryl nodded without saying a word, and quickly looked back at Rick.

\- We need to go back — Rick informed and we all stepped outside.

Everything was a mess. T-Dog was dead; Lori, Carol, Maggie and Carl still remained lost somewhere inside the prison. Rick was panicking telling us we needed to go back inside and look for them. Sophia and the others had stepped out the cell blocks. The girl was grabbing Effy by the arm and was whimpering and sobbing for her mom. I was loading my shotgun crouched on the floor when a baby cry was heard in the yard. I stood up slowly taking at the view in front of me; Maggie was there, she was safe and walking towards us with a baby in her bloodied arms. Carl came walking after her his eyes on the floor. The sheriff walked to them frantically asking about Lori, but I already knew it.

\- Rick no! — Maggie tried to stop him from coming inside the tombs again.

\- No... — He cried — No, no, no!

Rick was devastated, he fell on his back sobbing and crying uncontrollably. In a moment he stopped, standing up he grabbed an axe and walked furious getting inside the prison again. No one attempted to stop him this time. Glenn tried to comfort Maggie while Hershel checked the baby. I didn't pay much attention of what was happening or what they were saying, a headache was drumming in my temples and I tried to pull myself together. For me, all around stopped for a second, how could something good turn out in the most unfortunate way?

I didn't know I was tearing until someone grabbed at my arm. I turned glancing at Daryl's chest in from of me, looking up he gave me a little squeeze glancing directly at my eyes.

\- Ain't no time for cryin' — He mumbled wiping a tear from my cheek with a rough thumb — You keep this place in order while we're out lookin' for formula. Okay?

It surprised me that he was even talking to me, trying to comfort me in his own way, I think in the only way he knew or could. I nodded and wiped the remained tears from my eyes. He let go of my arm and nodded back before walking to the gate.

The baby was a girl, she seemed healthy but hadn't stopped crying. Beth was carrying her, trying to calm the little creature while we waited for Maggie and Daryl to come back with the formula. So I checked on the kids, Carl and Sophia were sit together and Effy was there with them giving to the two younger ones a little word of hope and courage. I walked passing the common area and got in my cell, I changed my dirty clothes and washed my face a little with a wet rag. I slipped into a clean pair of jeans and my black Jack Daniel's t-shirt.

Looking for a little of fresh air to clear my thoughts I walked out the blocks to the prison grounds. I felt the grass under my boots and the cool air shivering in my skin. Glenn was digging a few feet away, I noticed Hershel was there too talking to him. I approached them quickly and Glenn noticed me first giving me a small sad smile.

\- How's everything inside? — Glenn asked me.

\- Beth's taking care of the baby, Effy is watching over the kids, Rick... must be still in the tombs.

\- A third of our group in one day — He said still digging in the ground.

\- 'Cause of one asshole. — Hershel exclaimed, with disdain. Glenn stopped and looked at us.

\- Part of me wishes that we killed all the prisoners on sight — Glenn confessed.

\- He's dead now — The old man muttered — You were there when they killed that inmate, right Mary?

\- Yes — I said almost in a whisper — But they did not kill him.

Glenn threw the shovel to the ground and glanced at me.

\- You mean that prick's still alive? — He nearly yelled, rage burning his black eyes. I knew I tried to suppress the thought in my mind, but I couldn't. It was still there and I had to speak it out loud.

\- No, he's not alive — I paused — Because I killed him myself.

* * *

So, new chapter here ;)


	13. Hail

**13**

There is a moment in your life when you know you've done something that might be wrong and you need to stop and get yourself in the rails again. I tried; I really tried to make up my mind before the thought started eating me from inside. I've killed someone and I didn't care. It was like a killed some bug and not a human being, was that okay?

I was trying to figure out.

The sunlight slipped to my cell, making my eyelids snap open at the first light of dawn. I think I fell asleep while I waited for Maggie and Daryl to come back from the run. My clothes were the same like I changed it the last afternoon, and I even had my boots. With a lazy groan I sat on the mattress and glanced around the cell. The shotgun was still beside the bed, my bag with clothes in the floor near the bars and the leather bag with knives and ammunition remained still beside that. I stood up against my will; I wanted to hide behind the blanket until the world was normal again. But I knew that would not happen, so I stepped outside.

A baby's cry startled me, I turned following the noise walking to a cell and found Effy carrying and rocking the little infant back and forth in a attempt to calm her. Beth entered the cell quickly with a feeding bottle; I could realize for the dark bags under her eyes that they hadn't slept much.

\- You two stayed up all night? — Effy glanced at me, she was already feeding the baby who stopped crying and looked up at my sister with big grey eyes.

\- Mary! How long you've been there? — Beth asked grabbing some towels from the floor.

\- You just passed beside me without noticing me — The blonde stared at me and chuckled to herself.

\- Sorry, is just that the baby's been waking up every two hours — She explained containing a yawn.

I stepped near Effy and had a better sight of the baby girl; she was beautiful, all rosy cheeks and tiny hands. I couldn't help but smiled seeing all the effort they've been doing to take care of the newborn. I noticed the bags of diapers, baby clothes and a couple of pots with formula. A thought flashed in my mind.

\- They came back with the supplies last night?

\- Yeah — Beth replied to my question.

\- Where's Sophia? — I asked.

\- She's with Carl; we didn't want her to be waking up here with us every time the baby did — Said Effy, while placing the little girl in the mattress in the middle of two pillows.

\- And Rick?

\- Glenn went after him, but he's still dealing with... You know. — Mumbled Effy almost in a whisper. I nodded in understanding. She was talking about Lori, and just by thinking of her a knot grew in my throat.

\- Well, I don't want to be rude, but you both look awful — I said jokingly trying to ease the dark mood.

\- We already know that — Effy said back.

\- So, I'll take care of this little angel the rest of the morning while you sleep and get some rest. — I leaned carefully taking the baby with me.

\- Are you sure? — Beth looked at me with doubt. I grinned to her before pinching her nose playfully; the blonde gave me a small smile.

\- Yes, you two go to sleep — I stopped before leaving — Oh, and does she have a name?

\- Not yet, but Daryl called her last night little ass kicker — Beth told.

I looked at the little creature in my arms. She was sleepily and curling her little fingers under her minimal chin. Smiling again to them I turned and walked to my cell. Almost getting inside I found Sophia standing in the door, I noticed her red puffy eyes, she must had cried to sleep.

\- Hey honey – I said softly – Did you sleep well?

\- I slept, but I had a dream about mom — She gazed the floor with a long face. I sat down on the bed with the sleeping baby and Sophia remained beside the door still.

\- I need your help with this little thing here; could you do me a favor? — She looked up with a little doubt in her hazel eyes but then nodded. — Go to Beth's cell, and bring me the feeding bottle, a pot of formula and the pack of diapers — She quickly nodded again and left.

Sophia spent a while with me watching over the baby before everyone started to wake up and she joined them in the common area, I felt a little relieved that I managed to make her smile a little. I knew she had just lost her mom, and honestly I had my own mourn for Carol. The woman had been nothing but kind and friendly to me and yes, sometimes she scolded me about how I put myself in danger to help the group, but on the other side she didn't mind if I wanted to teach Sophia how to shoot a gun or use a knife, Carol trusted me with her eyes closed and I trusted her the same.

I really was going to miss her.

From my cell I heard the murmur of a conversation while I kept my eyes on the little human being sleeping in the bed. I made a little nest for her between two pillows and she seemed to find it comfortable. It was kind of funny finding me in this situation, in the middle of a world disaster while everything around was falling apart but looking to a peaceful baby sleeping like everything was fine.

A shuffling from the cell open door made me look up. I catch my breath a little when I found Daryl standing in the frame, staring at me. I remembered the first time I saw him, just this same way.

\- Havin' fun with lil' ass kicker? — He said with his gruff voice. I stood up quietly from the bed trying not to wake up the baby.

\- You won't believe me if I told you, but we're already best friends — I grinned at him. He grunted half chuckled and walked inside, which took me aback.

Daryl handed me a bowl with beef and corns. My stomach growled inside me, my brain mentally slapping me because I haven't eaten a thing in almost a day. I grabbed the bowl without being able to ask him how he noticed. I thanked to him and I ate in silence, he remained still looking at everything in the room but me. I finished the food quickly because of my own hunger, putting the bowl on a chair nearby.

The silence fell around us.

\- You okay, _fancy_? — Daryl questioned suddenly. Every time he called me by that nickname he gave me, I couldn't avoid the warm feeling creeping in my chest.

\- I am, Dixon.

\- What ya did yesterday... — He paused catching my brown gaze with his blue one — I know yer tough, damn girl ya kill walkers like frickin' Rambo, but what happened yesterday sooner or later you'd have to do it.

My mind processed his words in the blink of an eye. I didn't need to think my answer that much.

\- He was aiming at you Daryl, a gun was inches from your face — He kept his eyes on me — It was me pulling that trigger, or it was you dying. I'm not sorry; I would gladly do it twice.

\- 'Course ya don't have to, that prick got three of us killed. That brain blow was earned — I couldn't help but smiled at him, he averted his eyes and looked at the baby. I noticed in that moment the crossbow on the floor next to him.

\- Hershel and Glenn told me the same — That made him stare at me — Not the part about blowing brains obvi, but that is perfectly understandable not to be sorry.

\- Yeah, ya ain't doing nothin' wrong — He mumbled, I nodded smiling again. He was right.

\- Are you going somewhere? — He grunted and nodded nibbling his lips.

\- We're gonna check lower in the prison, see what we find — Grabbing his weapon he moved to leave, near the frame he unexpectedly paused. — Ya sure ya okay?

\- I'm fine — I snorted — Don't be silly, I'm tough you know that.

Daryl snorted a little biting his thumb, he glanced at me a last time before turning around and leaving the cell.

After that, I took little baby with me and walked to the common area. Hershel was there and I could see Sophia sitting on the floor with a book on her hands. I sat with the baby and the old man quickly volunteered to carry her for a while. The rest of the morning was quiet, Maggie and Glenn went on a run to find more stuff for the baby and I tried to clear my mind a little. I was distracting myself with cleaning in the common area, or talking with Sophia about anything that could make her feel better. After a couple of hours Effy and Beth woke up and sit with us eating and having small talk.

It was noon when Rick all of a sudden entered the cell block. He was clean, had his clothes changed and seemed still in anger but tried to act in a normal manner. Well, he failed. He said something about seeing if everyone and everything was okay and just like he walked in he left, completely ignoring his newborn child and Carl. Hershel shook his head in obvious disagreement and stood up, he gave the sleeping baby to Beth and headed out the cellblock too, following Rick in his own pace. The old man came back after a while, and sat again. He didn't tell us if he talked with Rick or not. And later, Carl entered the area too. I was getting anxious; honestly I was really worried about Rick. He was a good leader, a good man and father. And seeing him going through a sorrow for losing his wife it was heartbreaking.

To our astonishment, Rick came back. He walked in and a little hesitant he took the baby from Beth; he carried her daughter and carefully hugged the little baby holding her against his chest and placed a kiss on her head. I felt relieved; we all felt the same for the expression in our faces. Rick was still carrying her child when he stepped outside with Carl. They all started heading to the prison yards but I remained in my chair, Sophia was still reading and I didn't want to leave her alone. I sighed tilting my head and posing my chin in my hands, at least the day was getting normal again.

Hurried footsteps were heard and when I turned my head I couldn't believe my eyes when Daryl stepped in the cell block. He was carrying Carol. I gasped, standing up so abruptly that the chair fell backwards on the floor. Sophia was already running to them.

\- Mom! — She cried. Daryl took her to a cell and placed the woman on the bed.

Sophia remained by her side, Carol was dehydrated and weak and I quickly checked out if she got any wound. Gladly she was okay. Beth and Effy came back and they couldn't believe their eyes either. I couldn't explain how happy I was to see Carol alive and safe.

\- Mary you're crying? — She asked me still weakly. Sophia grinned widely to her mom.

\- Sorry, I've been a crybaby lately — I said knowing that my eyes were glassy — I'm glad you're alive.

She grabbed my hand and lightly squeezed it giving me a soft smile. In that moment Rick stepped inside the cell and he hugged Carol. When she noticed the baby on Beth's arms, Carol glanced at Rick with and understanding look, she stood up and held little ass kicker with tears in her eyes.

Stepping out the cell, Rick motioned to me without a word and I followed him, Hershel followed us too, Daryl walked besides me and when I got to the hall area I was catch by surprise at the sight of a strange woman sitting on the floor. With blood on her chest and arms, and by the way she behave she looked menacing and glared at everything with black eyes full of rage.

\- Who is she? — I asked out of blue, the words just escaped my mouth. I mean, we just got Carol back and now a strange woman was here. What the hell?. Daryl grunted by my side and I looked up finding his blue orbs eyeing me with a warning glance. Rick crouched beside her and began to talk.

\- We can tend to that wound for you, give you a little food and water, and then send you on your way. But you're gonna have to tell us how you found us and why you were carrying formula — Rick inquired.

\- The supplies were dropped by a young Asian guy with a pretty girl — When the strange woman said that I gasped. I saw how Hershel tightened his grip on the crutches.

\- What happened? — Asked Rick.

\- Were they attacked? — I questioned.

\- They were taken. — She replied.

\- Taken? — The sheriff inquired again — Taken by whom? — She looked at the wall with disdain.

\- By the same son of a bitch who shot me.

Her cautious behavior and our own tension almost did not let us found out what she meant. But she finally explained to us. Her name was Michonne and she told us about a place called Woodbury which had seventy two survivors and was being ruled by a man who's called himself the Governor. I didn't have a good feeling about that town or either about the people ruling it. But we needed to bring Maggie and Glenn back. Explaining it to the group wasn't the difficult part, when we told them everyone volunteered to go on the rescue run, even Beth and Effy. I knew that wasn't a good idea, one of my sisters was out there captured by some people who were dangerous and I wouldn't risk the other two.

Rick decided that Daryl, Oscar and he will go and Michonne was going to guide the way for them. Obviously I refuted that decision.

\- You know I can help, why am I staying? — I asked following Rick on his tracks.

\- Is better if you're here, it could get bad for us out there — He only replied checking on his guns.

\- Are you serious? Is Maggie and Glenn, I want to go and I will — I said. He hesitated at first but then he nodded.

\- Fine, go grab your things. And you're driving. — Rick ordered. I smiled internally at my little triumph and I did as he told me.

With everything ready and our weapons loaded we got in the Hyundai and I drove out of the prison. Michonne showed us the way for an amount of minutes and when we got near the woods she told me to stop the car. We were going to keep our trip in foot so I grabbed my shotgun and headed behind them.

\- Mary you're staying here, hide and watch over the car — My mouth hanged open in shock hearing at Rick saying that.

\- What?! – They began to walk getting into the woods – Rick?!

\- I told you'll drive, and if anything happens go back to the prison. – He explained.

I got to glance at Daryl who turned his head to me and shrugged giving me a smirk before they disappear inside the green forest.

* * *

New chapter here ;)

Woodbury and the Governor are here too.

Next one this Monday!


	14. Drizzle

**14**

Patience wasn't my best virtue. In fact I lacked a lot of it. Night was almost falling and with the sky darkening my worry and nervousness increased. I tried to think that they were fine, that everything was going into the right way and they'll be back soon, all of them safe. On the other hand I didn't really comprehend why Rick decided to left me here instead of letting me go with them, I mean, I was good at fighting and shooting, I could've help them in that place. But no, I was doing nothing, just standing in the middle of a road hiding behind a tree and waiting.

Waiting and thinking. What if something happened to them? What would I do? What would I explain to everyone at the prison? The thoughts rushed in my mind but I fought them, kicking all of them in the back of my mind. I would not let my own brain take control over my emotions.

After what it felt like three, maybe four or five hours I heard a noise from the black shadows in the trees. I aimed my shotgun ready if a walker or someone strange appears. Giving a step back I waited with my blood pulsing in my temple in expectation.

I slowly lowered my weapon watching how Michonne walked out the darkness and behind her were Maggie and Glenn. I ran to them hugging Maggie. But when I saw Glenn my heart dropped to my stomach. He was bloodied, with a black eye and bruises all over his face and torso.

\- Oh my God — I breathed out, cupping his face with a hand, he hissed in pain at the touch. — Who did this to you?

\- Merle — He said with disdain — Daryl's brother — Glenn explained while I guided them to the car.

\- He is the Governor? — I didn't know what to think, I didn't even know that Daryl had a brother.

\- No, he's his lieutenant or something like that — Said Maggie. She opened the car door helping Glenn to sit. My heartbeat got faster when I realized that there were just the three of them. And nobody else was coming out the woods.

\- Where are the others? — My voice almost cracked. Maggie exchanged a glance with Michonne and then she looked back to me.

\- Rick and Oscar went back to Woodbury — Michonne's low voice was heard in the silence of the night. I turned glancing at her.

\- Why?

\- Daryl was captured, or that's what we think — I looked back at Maggie, she stood up and said that, but my heart was already pulsing uncontrollably.

\- They'll bring him back, Mary you don't have to worry — Glenn mentioned behind me, I couldn't think straight what my ears just heard. Daryl captured?

\- Show me the way — I asked to Michonne, the woman looked at me hesitant and eventually shook her head.

\- I'm not coming back there, Rick told us to wait here.

\- Okay — I replied quietly. — Then I'm going by myself.

Maggie protested behind me, grabbing me by the arm but I freed myself of her grip, they were telling me that I shouldn't go that it was too dangerous and another things I didn't really listened. In that moment I had only one thing in my mind and nobody in this messed up world was going to stop me. Walking to the trees I didn't get too far when someone pushed me down to the ground twisting my arm behind my back.

\- Let me go you psycho bitch! — I fought trying to get myself out of Michonne's grip.

\- You're acting without thinking and it'll get you killed — She said.

I took my only chance to swing my head backwards punching her right in the face. I rolled over standing up rapidly and ran to the woods. But she grabbed at my hair making me stop abruptly. Turning around I saw how she had her sword still on her back and when she tried to grab it I leaned back taking my impulse and kicking her in the gut. Michonne touched her stomach gasping for air. I thought it was over when the woman took off her sword still sheathed. And I looked back at Glenn and Maggie, when I glanced again at Michonne a smack on my face almost made me fell.

I felt dizzy for a second, my head spinning and my cheek stinging like fire. Reaching out for one of my knives a shout stopped me.

\- Enough! — Maggie suddenly was between us with her hands up — Mary you can't go to that place! — She yelled at me.

\- Maggs, I came here for you two and Rick told me to stay, now Daryl's in there and you want me to stay too — I whimpered — What the hell is wrong with all of you?

She approached me lowering her arms and grabbing my hand. I noticed in that instant that she had cried in some moment of that crazy day.

\- You just can't go — Maggie mumbled — We need you here, I need you here.

I held my tears back when she said that. Yes, I was worried about Daryl and I lost my mind for a couple of minutes. Maggie and Glenn were safe again and if Rick told us to wait then I'll wait even if my heart felt like a ticking bomb inside my chest. Gulping I stared at her green eyes and nodded slowly. She looked at me with a bit of relief and then pulled me away from Michonne. The woman was sitting on the pavement without looking at us; instead she glared at the forest.

\- I have a first-aid kit in the car — Walking to the car I looked for it trying to think in another thing that wasn't Daryl.

The night was infinite for me. I tended as best as I could to Glenn's wounds, and when I finished, Maggie checked at my hurting cheek. Using one of the car's mirrors I saw how a purple bruise was slowly growing in the pale skin of my cheekbone, it wasn't swollen but the sting was annoying and uncomfortable. I wasn't going to say anything; I knew I deserved it for my stupid behavior. In an attempt to ease the tension around us I asked Glenn what happened back in Woodbury. It did not ease the tension in me when he told what they did to them; in fact it only pissed me off even more.

The sun was rising and patience had become nonexistent in me. Hearing the inhumane growl of a walker I stood up lazily taking my loaded shotgun, Maggie stood up too. Aiming at the moving branches. The undead limped out the woods with a horrid yell and I just waited for it to get closer. A whiz of something flying was heard and suddenly the walker collapsed to the ground with an arrow through its skull. The branches cracked and they came out of the woods.

Daryl was like a vision in the morning, the sun taking glimpses of blue color in his breathtaking eyes. Relief filled me when I saw him walking to us and letting my own impulse taking control over me, I approached him in a matter of steps and I hugged him, circling my arms around his neck. He stiffened immediately at my gesture but I knew he would, what I didn't expect was how he hesitantly and slowly held me by the waist with one strong arm, pulling me closer to him. I couldn't believe he hugged me back. I stepped back a little ashamed, glancing at him with one of my shy smiles and to my surprise he was almost grinning, almost because it disappeared in the blink of an eye.

\- The hell happened to ya? — He asked while one his rough fingers lightly traced my bruised cheek.

\- Is nothing I just...

\- Damn little brother, who's this pretty biscuit o'er here?

I glanced to the trees finding a strange man with something like an iron glove in his right arm. This was the man who beat Glenn almost to dead. I didn't have to aim my shotgun because everyone was already arguing and yelling. And Glenn had already aimed his gun at the other Dixon. I found myself in the middle of a mess, Michonne had raised her sword, Maggie was aiming at her, Rick trying to make all of they step back. But the reason was the same; they were all arguing because of Merle. The noise of the hassle didn't let me understand what they were saying; I heard some words about Woodbury, the Governor and then Andrea. Andrea? I saw how Michonne raised her sword once again and someone grabbed me by the arm pulling me out of her way.

\- Put that thing down! — Rick ordered releasing my arm and focusing his attention to the woman — You know Andrea? — He questioned but she remained silent.

\- She does, her and Blondie spent all winter cuddling up in the forest. — Merle told with a smirk — My Nubian queen here had two pet walkers. No arms cut off the jaws and kept them in chains. Kind of ironic now that I think about it.

\- Dude, what on earth are you talking about?

\- Why don't you ask her, biscuit? — He replied to my question like all this was a big joke, Merle leaned close to me while talking and I stepped backwards.

\- Hey man, stay back — Daryl pushed me behind him giving a glare to his brother.

\- C'mon lil' brother we snagged them out of the woods — Merle responded ignoring Daryl's warning — Andrea was close to dying.

\- Is that why she's with the Governor? — Asked Maggie.

\- Yea, snug as two little bugs. So, what you gonna do now, Sheriff? — Merle asked Rick. — Surrounded by liars, thugs and cowards. All these guns and no bullets in them.

\- Would you shut up? — I glared at him.

\- Shut up yourself! Bunch of pussies you…

Rick knocked him out and Merle collapsed unconscious. I was relief that he finally shut up, the man was incredibly annoying and I couldn't believe he shared genes with Daryl.

We debated for a moment about Merle fate, what we could do with him and what were the options we had. This discussion was getting anywhere; it was completely useless, we didn't want him at the prison, in fact none of us except for Daryl who wasn't taking his words back.

\- Look I'm not having him at the prison — Maggie said pointing at Merle who was waking up.

\- Are we even debating this? Look what he did to Glenn — I mentioned staring at Daryl. — And not to mention the kind of friends he has.

\- They ain't friends no more, not after last night — He replied back. Rick explained again that he wouldn't let Merle be in the prison, and then the argument was leaded to Michonne and what would we do about her.

\- So what do we do? We stay here the whole day arguing about this? — This was getting on my nerves, I was sleepless and Glenn needed to be properly tended.

\- It's easy, we don't know who she's. But Merle's blood. — The archer said with determination.

\- No, Merle is your blood. — Glenn answered back. — My blood, my family is standing right here and waiting for us back at the prison.

\- And you're part of that family too — Said Rick with a low voice. Daryl looked at the sheriff for a few seconds and finally he nodded.

\- Fine, we'll fend for ourselves.

My jaw tensed at his words. He couldn't be serious.

\- Are you fucking kidding me? — I almost yelled walking behind him. He started grabbing his bag from the car ignoring our words at his sudden decision.

\- No him, no me — Daryl replied without looking at us. I pulled on his arm making him stop on his tracks.

\- But don't you see? He's a mess Daryl, he almost killed Glenn — He stared at me speechless — You're in denial!

\- Denial? You know a damn thing 'bout me! — He barked glaring at me — You're just a spoilt girl who plays pretend to be in a family.

\- You can't do this, you just can't — Anger was taking me — What do I say to Carol? Or everyone at the prison? — He kept ignoring me — What do I say to myself?

\- I don't give a hell 'bout what you think, stupid brat — He snapped and I knew this was it.

I stepped back at his words with a knot growing in my throat. This was enough. I would not stand him treating me like that. Daryl said my name in a whisper and reached out to me when he saw my reaction but I just moved away from him.

\- Is okay Daryl, go ahead and pick that idiot over us. — I turned around walking to the front seat — Just don't come back when you realize that you fucked things up!

\- No danger of that! — Daryl exclaimed behind me.

\- Good! — I yelled, opening the car and getting inside the driver seat slamming the door.

We drove back to the prison; Rick sat in the passenger seat and looked as bothered as I felt. I wanted to break something or beat someone. This wasn't okay; Daryl just left us like he didn't care about everything we've been through. And I was mad at him, I was so angry that when we got at the prison and Carol was waiting for us in the front yard I completely ignored her questions. She asked for Oscar and Daryl but I just stormed away from everyone and walked straight to my cell. Beth, Effy and even Sophia called for me in the common area, but I shook my head so they didn't follow me. I threw the shotgun to the cell floor and took off my jacket and my boots, freeing my hair from the ponytail I wore for half a day I laid on the bed closing my eyes in an attempt to sleep or calm my temper.

I woke up at the sound of my cell door being open. Rick was there carrying a bottle of water, he woke me up on purpose; I knew it and it only increased my bad mood. I sat on the bed and he handed me the bottle as he sat by my side.

\- If you talk to me about him I'm going to explode, I've never been so angry in my life — Rick chuckled at my words.

\- Okay, I get it — He replied — But your sisters are worried about you, and by the way — He mumbled giving me a serious glance. — I wanted to thank you for how you took care of Judith when I was figure things out.

\- That's a lovely name – I grinned at him – Hey, I know I acted like a drama queen, but He was an ass with me. – Rick gave me a nod and stood up reaching out his hand to me. When I grabbed it he pulled me into a hug. Deep inside I knew Rick needed this hug more than me. – Why you didn't let me go with you to Woodbury? – The sheriff stepped backwards.

\- I'll tell you, but I need your help with something.

\- I knew this wasn't just a heart to heart – I pouted jokingly. Rick just shook his head.

We stepped out to another cell block. And to my surprise all the group was there. There were other people too, four of them, three men and a woman to be exact. Beth told me how Carl found them fighting walkers in the tombs, and that he locked them in this cell block till we came back. One of the men, Tyreese was his name and he asked Rick if they could stay, the conversation lasted just minutes and for a moment when Hershel exchanged a couple of words with Rick I thought he was going to agreed. The sheriff looked at the old man and he nodded. Rick was about to talk, he looked up to the stairs and suddenly all his features were filled with a horrified expression. He whispered something I didn't comprehend and then he raised his eyes again.

When he started to shout at nothing turning around and yelling "Get out" repeatedly, I felt afraid.

Our leader was out of his mind.

* * *

 _Hello :D new chapter here. Daryl's gone, Mary's mad at him and now Rick is_ _distraught._

 _Let me know if you like this story in the reviews._

 _Next one this thursday._


	15. Hurricane

**15**

\- He's losing his mind.

Glenn muttered to me while we clean up the yard. After the last night Rick had been wandering around the prison without talking to any one of us. Things were getting tense because our leader seemed to be passing through post traumatic stress. Or at least that's what I wanted to think. And because of that, we've been in a discussion about what to do with the Governor and Woodbury. Glenn, he just wanted to go back to that place and kill the man. Michonne agreed and I wasn't surprised at all. I understood that but despite the fact that I did, I didn't feel comfortable with the idea of go and shoot to whoever cross our way just to get rid of one single person.

\- He lost Lori just two days ago — I replied walking to the truck. The sun was shining bright and I already was sweaty and internally complaining.

\- Yeah I get it, but we need to attack Woodbury, is the only way to have a good life here — Sighing I stopped near the car.

\- Look, I know you're angry for what that man did to Maggie and I'd kill him myself if I had the chance. But we need to focus in protect this place first, all this that we're doing is the right thing to do for now.

He frowned at me, I know he was angry and wanted to spill the Governor's blood but if someone was really going to attack we needed to get this place ready for anything that could happen.

\- You think I'm wrong? — He asked me out of the blue.

\- No — I responded wiping the sweat of my forehead.

\- Then back me up — I stopped, paying attention at his words — First, we need to find out how the walkers are getting into the tombs. We fix it and then we can plan how to attack them — Glenn countered firmly. I thought it was just the heat of his rage, but I was wrong.

\- Have you talked with Maggie? — The Asian stiffened giving me a glare. He wasn't mad at me, I knew Glenn. He was blaming himself for what happened to Maggie and he needed to let it go. — I'm aware that we're in a tense moment right now with all this happening and things doesn't seem to be getting better. You want revenge, I want it too. But as I said, I think we should end up with this first and then we focus on the other problem.

He sighed in annoyance and shook his head. Rage was something that you could not let go of too far. And furthermore I was mad too, I was concerned because Rick was passing through a hard moment, I was mad because Maggie had been almost assaulted by that sociopath. And oh right, Daryl was gone, because he decided to be with his brother who was the one that almost killed Glenn. Just by thinking about him my stomach twisted and not with a warm feeling, it was with anger burning inside me. Yes, I was in rage too but I knew how to control myself even if everything around us was falling apart.

\- Glenn!

Moving aside, I saw Hershel approaching us. He walked to us pacing with his crutches.

\- Everything okay step-dad? — The old man gave me a nod and stopped when he was close to us.

\- You're not going back to Woodbury, are you? — Hershel asked and looked at Glenn. My Asian friend suddenly seemed even angrier.

\- No, we're just going out there — Glenn explained.

\- How can you two possibly think that's a good idea?

\- Is okay, we're just going to check out the back side of the prison. — I tried to explain but Hershel didn't seem too convinced.

\- You went on a simple formula run and got the crap beat out of you. Maggie was attacked. — Hershel reminded to us.

\- I did what I could — Glenn hissed.

I felt uncomfortable with this conversation happening around me and for a moment I thought that maybe we shouldn't go out there. But the truth was that we needed to find the reason of why the walkers were appearing inside the tombs. So I moved away a little bit so they could have this talk, I used the excuse that I had to look at the truck first and I walked focusing my attention on the vehicle. Somehow I understood Hershel, I understood his worries and with Rick being distraught all his concerns increased. And on the other hand I understood Glenn; he wanted revenge and that was it, because I wanted it too.

From the side where the truck was parked I could watch a second level of the prison where Carol and Axel were moving some barricades against some fences. They were talking, and to my surprise even laughing. Well, at least Carol was feeling a little better than all of us, and I knew everything was about attitude and how you affront a problem that's happening, maybe we were too worried, or maybe there's always a good way to see things. I don't know if I was wrong, but something inside me was telling me that yes, we needed to get rid of the Governor. But we first have to pull ourselves together again.

\- Daydreaming? — I turned around finding Sophia near one of the fences, she had her dark blonde hair braided and I noticed the knife on her belt that now she carried all the time.

\- Honey what're you doing out here?

\- I... I want to help; I'm doing nothing being inside the cell block. Carl is doing watch, Beth's taking care of Judith and Effy's checking on the guns with Maggie — She explained with her girly voice. I sighed in understanding; even Carol's daughter had a better attitude.

\- Your mom knows? — Sophia shook her hear and I couldn't help but chuckled. Grabbing her by the hand we walked to a spot near the second level. — Hey Carol! — Catching the attention of the woman she gave me a warm smile.

\- You're talking to me Mary? — Carol teased while moving a barricade.

\- Oh, sorry ma'am. I'm going to look for the other Carol — Sophia giggled by my side, Carol then turned around and gave me her attention.

\- What's up?

\- Glenn and I are going to the backside of the prison; do you mind if Sophia comes with us? — The woman hesitated for a moment but then she nodded.

\- Fine, be careful! — She replied and came back to her work.

Glenn approached us afterwards and we got into the truck. He wasn't really sure about taking Sophia with us but when I told him that Carol agreed he kept his cool. He drove taking a side road that lead to the back of the building. We didn't have to drive that much because the first thing we saw was the broken wall. Bricks were spattered here and there, and it wasn't just the hole in the wall but the open and broken metal door that could lead anything inside the building. Glenn explained how we could rebuild the wall and obviously repair the door. But, first things first.

We moved the door to its proper place so the entries to the tombs were completely sealed. Sophia and I helped in carrying some bricks and rocks to keep the door shut. And after a moment we finished fixing that mess as best as we could. I couldn't help but snort in annoyance when the inhumane moan of some undead were heard. Sophia took her knife but I stepped forward taking a couple of my own knives in each hand.

\- I got it — I informed when the first walker emerged from the trees.

Taking a step back, the horrible thing limped getting close and I lightly grabbed the knife by the sharp point and seeing the distance between me and the walker I tightened my grip. Lifting my arm a little bit, the knife flew stabbing the walker in the eye. Another one came out and I threw the second knife, this time it was quicker and the undead dropped to the ground.

\- Can you teach me that? — Sophia asked when I turned around. Glenn lightly chuckled behind us and then he walked to the truck.

\- Yeah, but we'll ask your mom first. — She made a face and reluctantly nodded.

Before we hop on to the truck again, a detonation destroyed the quietness of the day. Watching the concerned expression taking over Glenn features, i realized that he knew the same as me. The sound came from the prison. I almost pushed Sophia inside the vehicle and we drove back to the prison as fast as possible. While he drove, I loaded my shotgun and I handed my revolver to Sophia, she grabbed the gun hesitant at first but I could tell she understood this wasn't a moment for hesitation.

I saw the fences, but before we could reach them a truck stormed inside the yard tearing apart the gates. My heart was pounding uncontrollably inside my chest, this could not be real. The gunshots came from a fence near one of the watchtowers and I barely spotted a car there. Glenn stopped halfway and for a second I thought that everything was over.

I was dead wrong. A man came out the truck opening the back part and letting a bunch of undead coming out and filling the yards we cleared just a week before. I didn't have to wonder who was attacking us; I was completely sure that it was the Governor. I heard how Sophia gasped in the backseat, and then I watched again at the field seeing at the blurred image of Hershel coming towards us. With my weapon in hands and a crazy confidence taking over me, I opened the door to jump out of the truck without even thinking about it.

\- Mary! — Glenn shouted behind me but I was already running and shooting at every walker that got in the way.

Rick's words were running in my mind. He told me not to do anything too reckless, but this wasn't reckless to me, Hershel needed my help and that was the right thing to do. The field seemed infinite to me, but I finally reached Hershel and with all the caution, I got him to the truck. Glenn helped the old man and I turned back immediately aiming at the walkers in the yard. Glenn said something behind me but I completely ignored him by running again to the field, I think he knew I wouldn't listen because he drove off getting inside the prison.

Killing the walkers was not the difficult part. Absolutely not, the difficult part was avoiding the bullets flying in the air. I didn't know how I managed to cross the field without getting shot in the process but I did and I felt grateful because I was near the fences in time to find Rick being surrounded by almost a dozen of walkers. I'm perfectly aware that sometimes I don't think things, but sometimes you just can't stop and think. If I see that one of the people I care about is in danger I won't think, I just do.

Running and approaching Rick, I shot and I shot until I ran out of ammo but all the walkers were on the ground. He noticed me and gave me one of his significant nods, we saw how five more walkers were coming towards us and I chuckled under my breath. One of it got close enough so I got to stab it right in the head and when I turned Rick was fighting with two others. I grabbed my knife ready to throw it when the walker's skull was pierced by an arrow.

It surprised me seeing at Merle Dixon getting rid of the remained undead and saving Rick. But what almost stopped my breath was when I turned around and found Daryl just a few feet away from us lowering his crossbow. He was looking at me, and all the mess that happened around us a few seconds before were nothing to me. Daryl was here. I still felt mad at him but this wasn't the right moment to talk about it. So I stepped forward ready to head back to the prison feeling relief that this was over.

The second I felt the sound of a gunshot again, a sharp pain cut through my back and right under my collarbone. All of a sudden I noticed how the wetness and metallic smell of blood was filling my nose. My head felt dizzy and my legs suddenly were too weak and numb. I reached with my hand trying to stop the dark liquid from soaking my shirt.

\- No!

Daryl's voice was everywhere, spinning around me like an echo. Strong arms stopped me from falling to the ground when my legs failed and then I wasn't standing anymore.

\- Yer gonna be okay, stay with me Mary — He was so close I could reach out and touch his handsome face and I don't know why but I wished I had done it before, because in that moment I was too weak to make my thoughts a reality. But I was closer than I've ever been before, his arms were carrying me and my head was on his chest.

\- Hershel! Hershel! — Someone was yelling.

The pulsing pain was beyond all bearing, it slipped through my chest and I felt tears falling from my eyes. I gasped for air feeling nauseous, because all that I could smell was blood. My eyelids were heavy, and the only thing my mind wanted was to close my eyes and sleep.

\- Hold on — His voice said almost in a whisper — Mary, don't close yer eyes! — Daryl's voice pleaded. Why he was asking me that?

In a last effort I looked up to the sky. But instead I was greeted by Daryl's eyes. His beautiful orbs were filled with concern, with worry and something like fear. I must have been dreaming because he was never afraid. His eyes looked back to me and I got lost in those mesmerizing blue orbs. I felt weightless, light. And all I could see was blue.

Even when I closed my own eyes everything was blue.

* * *

 _New Chapter here :D_

 _Next one this monday._


	16. Dew

**16**

In the darkness I dreamed of an ocean. A black ocean that was carrying me away. I was floating and my heart was slow and light, I wasn't numb, I wasn't hurt. I could felt the coldness of the waters. I could hear the roar of the waves. The dark blue water was leading to somewhere unknown, it was leading me to something infinite. A peaceful atmosphere was surrounding me and I could not find a better place on earth. Even the ice cold drops covering me were comfortable. Suddenly a hot thing was pressed in my chest almost near my left upper side. The flame burned in my skin too and I felt it. Now I was numb, now I was hurt. The pain and sting burned inside my skin like a hand pressed against hot coal. And I felt something tearing at my flesh and then a piercing thing cutting in and out, first on my chest and then on my back. Exhausted and stressed I reached out in an attempt to swim my way out of the water. But the dark ocean moved and I was drowning, being carried into the vast infinity of the sea.

All around me was blurred, blank walls and furniture I couldn't tell where they belong to. A full bag, a chair, a grey floor and metal bars. There was a black leather jacket over the chair and I recognized that jacket, it was mine. I parted my lips feeling them dry and when I gulped a soreness traveled through my throat. My first thought was that I needed to lift myself up. Groggy as I felt my mind and whole body, I could tell that I was over a soft surface. I tried to move finding myself covered with a large fabric from my chest to my feet, and I was dressed because I sensed it. My body ached with every sudden movement that I wanted to make. This sure was one of those nightmares where you try to wake up but your mind is still asleep.

With an effort coming from the inside of myself. I lifted my left arm and leaning my weight on my elbow I tried to sit myself. But the sharp sting of something tightly pulling in the skin of my back and chest made me let out a sob and gasp from my mouth. I breathed out heavily and loudly, noticing a glimpse of sunlight shinning down on the cell door.

\- Hey, 's okay. Don't do that — A gruff voice told me, but I knew that voice and even if I felt half awake I'd recognize it.

\- Daryl? — My own voice sounded foreign in my ears. Looking up I saw the archer standing by my side his gaze focused on me. That made me realize that I was in my bed and that I wasn't dreaming anymore. He lifted my face lightly by touching my chin with his fingers; I tilted my eyebrows in doubt. His chest was going up and down like he was breathing with nervousness and then he glanced at the doorway.

\- She's awake! — He called out — Hershel! Carol! C'mere!

The sound of voices was heard followed by the sound of hurried footsteps and part of the group entered the small space of the cell. Hershel came first, looking at me with soft eyes and a small smile. I saw my sisters, the three of them were giving me and expectant glance and I saw Rick and Carol too. I tried to say something but I was interrupted before I could speak.

\- How're you feeling? — Hershel questioned while placing a hand on my forehead like checking my temperature.

\- I... — My voice cracked and I tried to clear it — I'm thirsty. — Finally my vocal cords managed to verbalize something.

\- Here — I saw a bottle of water close to me and I noticed that Daryl was the one who stepped forward handing me the thing. Taking the impulse to sit on the bed the uncomfortable pain again made me stir and hiss under my breath. Daryl leaned close to me and carefully slipped an arm behind my lower back and with the other he grabbed at the back of my neck helping me to sit in the most delicate way.

\- You were shot Mary — Began to say Hershel — Do you remember that?

\- Kind of, I was fighting walkers with Rick and then I felt numb and... — I replayed the moment in my mind repeatedly, the pain crossing me and how I fell into the unconsciousness.

\- You passed out — Maggie said while I drank the water and felt a little better — Daryl carried you and when he got inside the prison, you were bleeding out. We had to do a transfusion while dad patched you up.

\- The muscle was teared; I did almost a surgery on you. — The old man explained giving me a small smile. — You need to rest and take some antibiotics so it won't get infected.

They were looking at me with relief on their faces, and I suddenly started to comprehend why. I waited a little to catch everything I was hearing; Axel was dead, Andrea had come to talk with Rick, we were on a warpath, Merle being locked up in one cell and I really didn't understand how long I've been slept. Funny thing is all the times I tried to ask they didn't let me speak. Afterwards, Hershel turned around telling that I could sleep a little more Effy and Beth were the first on refusing and they approached me quickly. The little blonde kissed me on the cheek and smiled at me. I thought for a moment what would it be like to be in a world without them, but I pushed that thought aside. I knew that I'll always do the impossible to protect the ones that I care for. And it doesn't matter if I get shot in the process because I'll always escape death.

\- How long I've been sleeping? — Beth and Effy exchanged a look and then Effy sighed.

\- A day and a half. — Replied Effy glancing at me with her pretty eyes but I wasn't surprised at all. — You must be hungry, even though Hershel used an IV with serum, you need to eat. Beth, go get Judith I'm gonna make some breakfast. — Effy leaned and gave me a kiss on the forehead before stepping out the cell following Beth — I'll be back soon.

Moving the blanket away, I moved my legs out of the bunk looking for some shoes to wear in my feet. I found I was wearing some pajamas shorts and a big t-shirt, I frowned but when I looked up Daryl was still there standing on the door frame and staring at me.

\- Ya shouldn't be movin' — He mumbled walking to me and with the same carefulness as he helped me before, he moved my naked legs back to place on the bed. The slightly touch of his rough hands over my skin took away my breath for a brief second, and then I remembered that he had left. In an impulse of sudden anger I moved and pushed his hands away from me.

\- Why are you here? — I asked bitterly. He seemed confused at first but eventually he snorted.

\- Where the hell am I supposed to be? — He replied. I felt even angrier with that.

\- Oh, I don't know maybe hanging out with your beloved brother — Rolling my eyes away from him, I retorted.

\- Well, maybe I'm here to make sure you don't get yerself killed. — That pissed me off.

\- Excuse me? — He paced like a caged lion and then he stopped without looking at me.

\- Yeah, what the hell were ya thinkin'? Runnin' in the middle of a gunfire, ya almost die! — Daryl said angrily, his eyes shining with rage and concern at the same time.

\- Rick needed my help, he was surrounded and you know what? Maybe if you hadn't left, you'd be here and they wouldn't have shot me.

The words slipped from my mouth uncontrollably. I couldn't believe he came back just to argue with me. The archer glared at me even more bothered than before.

\- Ya blame me? I was there! I saw how ya ran, how ya were shot and nearly bleed out to death! — He retorted.

\- That does not change the fact that you left us.

\- I'm here now, what's the matter with you? — My temper just got bigger with every word he said.

\- I'm pissed at you! — That came out as a yell — You left us, you... You just went away like anything we've been through means nothing to you. And you just can't do something like that and expect me to be happy about it.

I tried to stand up in the most reckless way and my poor attempt only made me stir in pain as the skin of my wound pulled with my moves. So instead of getting up I awkwardly almost fell on the floor making a fool of myself. Almost, because Daryl rapidly catched me and lifted me up effortlessly. He got his hands wrapped around my own arms but my feet weren't touching the floor. I tried to shove him away hitting his chest, but it was like I was fighting against a wall because he remained unmoved. Glaring up at him I noticed how he was just looking at me with the same worry I saw before. So I stopped.

\- Are ya done with the childish bullshit? — His voice sounded annoyed and concerned.

\- Let me go, Daryl — But he didn't. He kept myself like that for a couple of minutes until I felt too aware of our closeness, I could not help but sense his scent, he smelled like smoke, cigarettes, leather and the forest. Gulping, I couldn't keep his piercing gaze so I looked away from his eyes.

My anger didn't matter anymore, I felt that I needed to pull myself out of his hands but in a dark corner of my head I didn't wanted to, I mean we rarely touched. In fact, Daryl wasn't a person who's craved for physical contact he absolutely avoided it the whole time and didn't seem to be comfortable. Eventually he grabbed at my waist and helped me to sit on the bunk. I yelped a little feeling the stitches pulling in my wound once again.

\- Damn it fancy, I don't wanna fight with ya — He admitted, glancing at the floor. — Now, now ya just need to get fine.

Someone cleared their voice and we both found Carol standing on the doorway with a bowl of food in her hands. She smiled warmly to us and she gave a look to Daryl.

\- Why don't you go and take some rest Daryl? I can take care of Mary for now.

Daryl seemed hesitant at her words but then he grabbed his crossbow that I just noticed in that moment, and reluctantly he left. Carol moved the chair close to my bed and he sat handing me the bowl with a spoon. I ate in silence feeling the warm food filling my empty stomach and giving me a better mood. Before I could ask something, Carol gave me some clean blue jeans and one of my shirts so I could change my clothes. She helped me a little so the bandage wouldn't move out of place and I didn't hurt myself. I put on my boots and sat down again.

\- You heard us don't you? — Carol grunted as she was sitting in front of me.

\- Pretty much — She said — But you need to know that Daryl hasn't slept in two nights. He's been here watching over you while you were unconscious.

\- What? Why? — Now I was ashamed for how I treated him. Carol let out a snort.

\- Come on, Mary — Carol grinned and then she started to talk — I know you got mad because he left with his brother. But men like Merle get into your head, and the fact that Daryl came back, it means he doesn't have the same perspective as before.

\- So Merle's not only an asshole but an abusive brother?

\- He is. But Daryl, he is not the same, he has changed a lot. — Carol gave me another warm smile — That's why he's very fond of you. — I looked up and I scoffed in disbelief.

\- Yeah right, that's why he called me a stupid brat and a spoilt girl. He's just doing this because he's a good man and... Well you know — I poorly countered. Carol's eyes flickered as she snorted.

\- Oh really my sweet girl? Keep telling that to yourself.

We didn't talk about Daryl again after that. Instead Carol took me outside to the common area so I spent a little while with Sophia, Beth and Hershel. I felt a little unsettled, and being honest, I was uncomfortable. Carol's words were running in my mind like a rushed car, so I tried to distract myself with small talk and obviously asking about that thing about Andrea coming to the prison and how was the situation with the Governor.

I asked after a moment if I could go out for some fresh air, they were reluctant at first but then Sophia stepped for me and explained how I needed to see the sun. When we went out the cell block and into the prison's grounds I noticed that Rick and Carl were checking out the Hyundai. Carl saw me first, waving his hand at me and grinning. Rick looked back and he approached me in a few steps. He stroked my cheek when he got close and my mouth curved with a smile at the comfort the small caress brought. I was use to that gesture coming from him, Officer Grimes was like the big brother I never had.

\- Feeling better? — I nodded as an answer — Good, 'cause we're going on a run to find more guns and ammo.

\- They explained me all that happened, and you have my support as always. That bastard shot me and he will pay – The sheriff narrowed his eyes and gave me a nod.

\- You're right Mary. But first you have to get better — Rick replied before walking again to the car.

Michonne was spotted in the yard carrying her sword and making her way to the car, and I walked to her in my own faintly pace with Sophia by my side. She seemed incredulous when I stopped near her but the woman gave a nod as a greeting.

\- You seem better – Michonne muttered her black eyes flickered at me.

\- Yes, a little – I doubted when she remained silent – Michonne I... I'm sorry for kicking you in the gut, and for calling you a psycho bitch when I was the one acting like a psycho bitch. – She peered at me catching my gaze and unexpectedly she chuckled.

\- It's fine, you're a good fighter. – I could not help but grin at her answer – I'm glad you're alive.

After they left, I walked inside with Sophia and spent the rest of the day being scolded by every single person in the prison at every move I made. First was Effy, then Beth, followed by Maggie and Carol, all of them. Even Daryl, and honestly I thought he wouldn't speak to me.

This was going to be a long recovery.

* * *

 _Hello! New chapter here ;)_

 _If you like this story don't forget to leave a review._


	17. Breeze

**17**

The target was there, mocking me in my third failed attempt to do a right shot. It wasn't a proper target at all, just a broken chair I found while walking in the hallway. The thing was blocking a door when I made myself sure that there wasn't walkers inside, so I put the chair on place. After I tiptoed my way out of the cellblock in the middle of the night taking my shotgun with me, I made a great escape with everyone sleeping and the archer doing patrol outside. It was my moment.

Since the Governor shot me, everyone seemed to think that I'll break like a porcelain doll at every sudden move. And that was pissing me off. It wasn't that I didn't like the attention but it was getting too far. I know, I'm living with an awful pain that hurt in me every time I tried to do something normal, and by normal I mean shooting with my gun. I felt useless trying to carry the weapon and noticing how it made me uncomfortable the weight of the shotgun. But it wasn't just about that, I needed to prove myself that I could protect this place if something happened. And the fact that Rick had a meeting with the Governor and now we were on a real war, well that wasn't making it easy for me. Knowing that the Governor wanted the prison and that he wanted all of us gone or he'll kill us just made it all more unsettling for me.

I cursed under my breath watching another bullet pass beside the chair without touching it. This was ridiculous, I felt ridiculous. And it hurt me every time I tried to raise my shotgun to pull the trigger. Sighing and tired of my uselessness, I leaned on the wall watching at the half open double-door and pull off the silencer from the barrel. I sighed again; I needed to get back to my cell before someone noticed I wasn't there. Something cracked and I raised one of my knives quickly. The sound of a chuckle and slow footsteps echoed in the dark hallway and I lowered my knife.

\- Playing hide and seek, biscuit? — Merle Dixon said when he was visible, a smug smirk plastered in his face. I rolled my eyes ignoring him — What? No hugs and flowers for ol' Merle?

\- What the hell do you want? — He chuckled again.

\- Nothing biscuit. I was just looking for some special powder.

\- You want me to congratulate you? — I faked a smile and Merle snorted.

\- I got to be honest with you, the way my brother reacted when he saw you back in the woods, and then when you were shot — Merle grunted — Never seen him like that before. Pathetic.

\- That's called empathy, something you obviously lack. And anyway, shouldn't you be locked in a cell or something?

\- Nah, officer Friendly changed his mind — He announced waving his iron arm.

\- Fantastic, now can you please fuck off and leave me alone? — I hissed — Right now I'm trying to not pull out a knife and stab you. — He burst out in laughter.

\- I really don't get why my baby brother likes you; you're nothing but a pretty little girl, aren't you? — He countered with a smirk. This man was annoying as hell so I just kept ignoring his words taking my stuff and getting myself back to the cellblock.

\- Piss off Merle.

\- My Lil' brother s'looking for you, biscuit — My head turned and I cursed internally. I grabbed the shotgun rapidly even though it pulled at my wound.

Without thinking I pushed the chair inside the double door, I heard how the eldest Dixon chuckled but when I looked back to the hallway he was nowhere to be seen. Closing the door was a stupid idea because it was too noisy and I knew that someone might have heard it. Glancing around me and realizing that the sun was already rising I took a better look at the room. Sunlight was slipping through the windows, giving me a better sight. There was a wooden table with six chairs, and when I walked up to the middle of the room I saw the shelves. Four tall shelves full of books. My mind clicked, transporting me back to high school, back to college, back to a normal familiarity I thought it was long forgotten.

The childish emotion creep into my chest and I found myself approaching the shelf. I put the weapon down on the floor and with that done, my eyes were immediately watching at every book that crossed my sight. First the medicine section, then biology and chemistry, but finally I found it. The literature section was pretty small but it was perfect for me. There were a few novels I didn't know, so I just took the classic books. With a copy of Hamlet and The Little Prince in my hands I turned around ready to get back to the cellblock.

My distraction and sloppy pace made me stumbled with my own shotgun and I stupidly fell backwards. The books dropped to the floor and some of the ones in the shelf fell too because my back crashed against it. To my own bad luck, the doors snapped open and Daryl made his way inside the place. I lifted in my elbows smiling widely at him; the archer gave me a questioning look standing on the doorframe.

\- Hey hunter. Look, I found the library — Daryl walked without a response and reached out to me so I could stand up. He grabbed my shotgun from the floor still silent and then he turned around to see me.

\- I saw the bullet holes on the wall — He stated — The hell were you doing?

\- Just practicing — Daryl narrowed his blue eyes and glanced at me with evident exasperation shining in his orbs.

\- Come, Rick want to talk with us. — He said, walking straight to the hallway again.

I stopped picking up the books I dropped, before following him through the prison and back to the cells. I could felt the bad mood floating around Daryl and I knew that he was mad at me for leaving the cellblock to use my shotgun. Apparently he would not scold me for the moment and I felt a little relieved about it. The others were already up when we reached the common area. Carol gave me a pointing look, and I saw how little Sophia took back a giggle.

Outside the sky was clouded and a cool breeze blowed giving me goosebumps. Walking to the back of one yard Rick and Hershel were waiting for us. The sheriff gave me a half grin as a greeting and the old man just tilted an eyebrow, my mind realizing that they were well aware about my little escape. The old man glanced at Rick and I felt a brief rush of nervousness, if he wanted to talk with us it might be for something important. Rick started to talk, but I was not prepared for what he said.

\- It's the only way — Rick stated.

\- Handing Michonne to the Governor? We might as well kill her here, there's no difference. — Rick sighed in exasperation at my response.

\- Are you willing to sacrifice your sisters' lives for her? — He questioned giving me a serious glance.

\- This could be a trap, that man is a sociopath, you can't believe he won't attack us after that. — I said firmly. Hershel looked at me but he remained silent.

\- Look, we do this and we avoid a fight — Rick started again.

\- You got a plan? — Daryl asked. Rick nodded and explained his plan, which for me was not a good one — Just ain't us, man.

\- No it isn't. But like this, no one else dies. — Rick said he'd talk to Merle for help, but I could not listen anymore. I stood up abruptly and walked to the prison entry. Before I left, I looked back at them.

\- I said you had my support Rick, but I won't be part of this.

I tried to distract myself by cleaning the guns. It wasn't a task that needed to be done now, but it kept my mind out of what was going to happen. Deep down I knew that Rick had part of reason, but this wasn't the right way. And otherwise I had this bad feeling in my chest about this. And I was still nervous and unsettled. Sighing I looked out of the window. I spotted my Jeep parked in the back yard, I was about to get back to work when something catched my peripheral vision and the next I saw almost made me jump out of my skin. Standing up I grabbed the first rifle I had in the way. The only thing I had in my mind was to run out of the building and stop Merle Dixon from doing a stupid thing that probably will get him killed. I had to think fast, so I just took one of the bags with ammo and made my way out of the armory.

Just like I sneak out of the cellblock earlier that day, I managed to got into my car unnoticed. Putting the engine back to life I drove out of the prison taking one of the side roads. I traced my fingers through my loose hair nervously. This was one of those moments where I just wanted that time stopped around me so I could find them before anything bad happened. I knew this would happen, I knew something like this was going to happen. But I was too astonished by Rick decision to tell him that it was a lousy idea telling the plan to the eldest Dixon. And not to mention the big trouble that awaited back at the prison when they realized that Merle and Michonne weren't there. Big trouble when Daryl realized that I wasn't there either. So I needed to be quick and get back home sooner.

The marks of wheels were spotted by my sight and I drove slow the car. I chuckled to myself; five years in the law school left something at least to survive in this new world. If it wasn't for all the criminology books I had to read in college I didn't have known that Merle was going straight to his grave. The Governor wasn't just a bad guy, he was insane. And we just saw glimpses of his madness, so if Merle wanted to caught him and kill him, he needed to think like a sociopath and he surely wasn't one.

The fear is only in your mind. But with an enemy like the Governor, I didn't even have time to be afraid.

I slammed the brakes of the car watching at Michonne walking the long distance of the road. She seemed startled at first but when I called her she ran approaching me.

\- Where's Merle?

\- He let me go — Michonne said almost in a whisper.

\- Come — I motioned with my head to the passenger door — I'm gonna need your help.

Michonne hop on the car and I drove back again to the road. She explained to me where the first meeting took place, even though she hasn't went with them, she knew how to get to that place. After a moment we reached the storage silos, but instead of driving right there I parked the Jeep on the side of the road so the woods wouldn't allow another people to spot the car.

\- Wait here — I informed to Michonne whose saw me nearly horrified. — It's fine, I'll be right back.

The grass cracked with every step I took. Checking quickly on my knives, feeling the small weight of the ammunition bag I had on my good shoulder and with the rifle loaded I stepped in the field. The first thing I noticed was the loud music resonating from somewhere outside the storage and obviously the amount of walkers roaming and limping to the sound like mosquitoes following a shining light. It was a good distraction but a dangerous one, Merle had a good idea but it wasn't enough.

Some idiots got trapped by the walkers and instantly the gunshots echoed in the air. With the silencer on place I looked forward trying to see any sign of Merle. Instead I spotted two men, one of them was tall and almost good-looking if it wasn't for the unsettling gaze his uncovered eye had. Suddenly the other guy dropped to the ground, dead. But the man with the creepy gaze remained quiet almost undisturbed by the mess happening around him. My pulse increased with realization.

I've found the Governor.

He walked right to a shed and I Knew this was it. Merle was there, and I needed to be quick and precise if I wanted to get us both out of this hell. Two men followed the governor but before they could get inside I shot them down. They dropped to the ground and I rapidly walked shooting at the walkers that were getting in my way. I heard a yell and the sound of something crashing when I got close to the shed's doorway. And I saw them fighting, Merle had punched the Governor in the face and the other man was struggling in grabbing his gun. In the rush of my thoughts and the sudden craziness of the moment I aimed the rifle and shot to the sociopath hands. He yelled in pain as the bullet wound in his hand left a trail of blood in the wooden floor. The eldest Dixon didn't hesitate at using the distraction and he was on his feet again grabbing the handgun and aiming at the bleeding man.

We needed to leave, I saw more monsters coming and feasting in the corpses, and in the middle of the desperation I heard the roaring of car coming closer.

\- Merle! — His eyes glanced at me with the same horrified look I received from Michonne moments before. He walked to me grabbing me by the arm and dragging me out of the shed.

\- What the fuck you doing here?! – Merle yelled at me but this wasn't time for clumsy discussions. He then noticed the two dead men near the doorway, both with headshots and he looked back to me with disbelief taking his rough features.

Time was ticking though I didn't have a clock, so instead I pulled him forward and I turned around to the shed once again.

\- Run!

I heard Merle yelling something behind me and with my free hand I pulled what I needed out of the bag. The small explosive felt cold against my palm, like the ice that once burned in my lungs back in winter. Counting the seconds I raised my hands taking off the safety pin ring. It clicked even thought all around me was filled with the inhumane sound of the walkers and with the sound of the branches moving in the distance.

My breath stopped in my throat.

 _Three, two, one…_

I threw the grenade inside the shed and I ran away. The expansive wave made me stumble a little and the thick air was filled with the noisy detonation buzzing in my ears.

Merle was waiting for me behind one of the silos. He looked at me expressionless, his bruised face didn't have his usual smirk, I leaded the way and we silently walked back to the car. Michonne was out the white jeep and she seemed relieved when she saw me. Without a word I shoved the rifle and bag in the back seat while Merle hop on there and I jumped on the driver seat and drove back to the prison.

We were almost near the fences when Merle broke the silence with a chuckle. I glanced at him briefly for the rearview mirror; his blue eyes were just the same color as his brother. And I felt a little silly that I hadn't notice that sooner.

\- Now I get it, biscuit — Merle stated, the smug smirk coming back to his face. Beside me, I saw Michonne lightly snorting in annoyance at the Dixon brother.

\- What? – I asked looking at the way with one hand on the steering wheel while we reached the prison's gate.

\- He likes you but not 'cause of the pretty face — Merle chuckled again and brushed at his face with his good hand — Is 'cause you're a fucking wild and unpredictable box full of surprises, aren't you?

I could not help but grin softly.

* * *

 _Hey :D New chapter here._

 _Yes, Mary saved Merle. Season 3 is almost over._

 _Don't forget to leave a review :D_


	18. Air

**18**

\- Mary!

Beth and Effy ran out to me. Both of them crushing me into a hug when I found the courage to get out of the Jeep. I have been in the middle of a gunfire, with walkers in my back and facing the most dangerous man around and I was just fine with it. But funny thing is, I felt more afraid of the reactions from everyone at the prison, and obviously I didn't want to be scold over again.

\- What happened? — Effy asked with the most concerned look.

\- It doesn't matter, we're fine now.

The others were approaching us too. I noticed how Rick asked something to Michonne, and then he narrowed his eyes and nodded before he walked to me. I wasn't too aware of what might happen now. But I would obviously explain everything that happened and how we got out of that place with our lives. Carol came first, brushing softly at my hair and giving me a little warning about not to disappear like that ever again.

My mind was still blurred and a little overwhelmed with the rushed situation so when I asked for going inside and tell them everything they agreed and we started to walk. The roaring of Daryl's motorcycle echoed in the yard, making me notice in that moment that he wasn't there, then he drove near us, stopping abruptly and jumping out of the bike almost in a harshly and angrily way. I thought for a brief second that he was going to walk to me a scream something about how imprudent and reckless I was.

But he didn't.

Instead, he walked straight to his brother.

\- Hey lil' brother I'm bac...

Merle's words were silenced by a punch in the jaw. The eldest Dixon stumbled backwards, he was took aback by that punch. And even I was completely stunned. Daryl crouched on the pavement grabbing at Merle's shirt with a tight grip and lifting the other man with a rough manner.

\- How could ya do that?! Took 'er out when she got shot just five days ago! The fuck were ya thinkin'?! — Daryl shook his brother, but the eldest Dixon seemed to be still shocked by his brother behavior. And if it wasn't for my own astonishment I would have tried to stop them. But I was too busy processing the fact that Daryl Dixon was beating his brother because of me.

\- C'mon Darylina, I don't wanna hit my baby brother in the face — Merle managed to free himself from Daryl's hands and stood up stepping back of him. Daryl shouted at him again, and they began to argue.

I stepped forward to them, but a tight grip on my arm stopped me. Looking behind I found Rick giving me a warning look, I stood there reluctant watching how the sheriff approached the Dixon Brothers and stopped the loud argument.

\- Enough! Daryl, hey, Daryl! — The archer glared at Rick and walked aside him. — We'll talk about this inside.

My heart stopped in my throat when I realized that Daryl was absolutely approaching me. I stiffened raising my chin, if he was going to scream at me for being a crazy girl who's always got involved into dangerous situations, I might as well be able to fend my reasons. He stopped just a couple of feet away from me, I could saw his jaw clenched, his hands still on fists turning his knuckles white and the blue in his eyes burning. But it wasn't burning with rage; instead they softened as he took his breath and grabbed at the hem of my leather jacket. I just realized that second a sticky wetness in my arm that was coming from my bandaged bullet-wound.

Daryl pulled part of the black fabric away and with the sudden move I yelped in pain. My eyes found out that the white bandage was all painted with crimson and blood had went through the fabric of my tank top. He looked more concerned than any other thing, suddenly he grabbed at the rag he always had on his back pocket and pressed it to my bleeding wound.

\- We need to change that bandages, maybe the stitches pulled and teared at the skin — Hershel's voice said behind the archer. Daryl glanced to me but I couldn't manage to utter a single word. So I just nodded to nobody in particular, in part I was just avoiding Daryl's gaze.

\- Come, let's get inside — Carol that now was beside me, she grabbed softly at my arm and we headed to the cellblock.

Just like Hershel said, the stitches had pulled out of the skin and part of the wound was reopened. I tried to contain a few curses from coming out of my mouth while Carol cleaned it up the blood and patched me up again. Sophia handed me a bottle of water and I took it rapidly feeling my dry throat aching for my own thirst. Michonne entered the area then, carrying the bag and rifle I forgot in the back seat of the car, she put the stuff on the floor and stood there near the stairs.

\- You need to tell us, what happened? — Rick asked me, while I was still sit in one of the chairs from the common area. — Look, Michonne explained how Merle took her out of the prison, he let her go and you find her on the road. Right?

\- I was in the armory, cleaning and checking out the rifles when I saw Merle dragging Michonne out the prison. — I started — I did my best in tracking them until I found Michonne, she told me where the storage was and I drove there. — Pausing i gulped — So I got there and...

I hesitated, how do you tell to your friends and family that you just killed three people and fight a bunch of monsters in the process?

\- And? — Rick demanded, his gray eyes staring at me.

\- Biscuit shot down the Governor's men, I got in a fight with 'em, and she saved my ass and threw a grenade. The end. — Merle countered — tell you something officer friendly, though she did that, that charmer could be alive now.

They weren't even paying attention at Merle, because instead all the eyes in the room were glued to me.

\- Ya did what? — Daryl inquired with an incredulous look.

\- You made yourself sure that he was dead? — The sheriff questioned, I know he was talking to me. A tired sigh escaped from my mouth. His question had a point that I did not have time to think.

\- No.

\- Everyone listen — Rick stated — we can stay and fight, or we can go.

...

I packed my things. There wasn't too much to pack, just four shirts, three blue jeans and a pair on tank tops. The rest of my belongings, like the shotgun ammo and my knives I carried them with me in my side bag. I felt uneasy, since we all debated and decided what to do, Daryl has not even said a word to me, and even when I tried to tell anything to him. He just muttered a blank excuse and left me with the words unspoken. I did not know if he was acting like that because he was mad at me or another thing. I couldn't tell, he could be sometimes so unreadable.

And this was one of these times.

The sun was already up when I drove off the prison with Hershel, Beth, Sophia, Judith and Carl. Even though I didn't like the idea at first I didn't get another choice but to let Effy go with Maggie and Glenn. I noticed since we left the prison that Carl was upset, he kept himself silent and with and obvious bad mood. In fact he did not talk to us, or even with his dad. And Rick mentioned that to Hershel and me, he was worried and I understood that. But first we had to take care of something else.

We first saw how they got inside the yards, parking their cars and walking through the grounds like it belonged to them. And then I spotted him. The Governor in flesh and bones, perfectly alive. I couldn't watch from the distance if he was injured or something, but he was alive and that made me feel like a rush of anger was taking over me. I made myself sure that the car was perfectly hidden behind some trees; Beth remained inside the car with the baby while Carl and I were on guard. Sophia had my handgun in case any walker appeared. And my step-dad, he remained beside the Jeep's front door, his shotgun in hands. The gunfire started and we waited.

After what it seemed like an hour or maybe minutes the firing stopped. The Governor's soldiers found their way out of the prison and hop on their cars with a desperate manner. I tried to not laugh right there, but I couldn't help to have a light feeling inside my chest when all of them left the prison.

\- It's over? — Sophia muttered behind me.

\- I think so — stepping forward I got out the woods — Stay put.

The shuffling of footsteps and an erratic breath made me turn around and aimed my weapon directly to a teenager who stopped on his tracks aiming his rifle to me. Fear was plastered on his face but a hint of something else flickered in his eyes.

\- Whoa, whoa, don't shoot — The kid said still his gun aimed at us.

\- Drop the rifle — I commanded almost in a whisper. He was hesitant.

\- Drop your weapon, son — Hershel said quietly. Without expecting it the kid dropped to the ground, a bullet hole on his forehead. I looked beside me immediately watching a little shocked how Carl lowered his gun.

...

Again at the prison, Rick told us that he, Daryl, Maggie, Glenn and Merle will go to Woodbury and finish the fight there. Effy, still wearing he riot gear, she volunteered to go with them but Rick said no to that. Explaining how it was better if some of us stayed in the prison in case the Governor regroups his people and came back. We couldn't keep living like this. So part of us took the fight back to Woodbury.

The night felt endless. I don't know how many time or hours passed but I was already anxious. So while Effy and Carol did patrol outside, Beth was with her Dad just as sleepless as me. Even the kids were wide awake with his guns in hands. I kept telling to myself that they'll be able to make it and get back sooner than later. Even though my mind was rushing with horrid scenarios of what could happen, I kept pushing them in the back of my mind. It was like the first night they went to Woodbury to rescue Maggie and Glenn, and my pulse just became erratic at the thought of something happening to them. Or something happening to Daryl.

No, everything had to be good.

Dawn was breaking when the roaring of an engine was heard. I spent the whole night taking care of little Judith, so sleep wasn't really an option for me. A little startled and exhausted at the same time, I took the baby with me out to the common area. Carol entered the area, followed by Hershel walking with his crutches and he gave us a small smile.

\- They're back, and they brought people from Woodbury. — Carol announced, I was quite surprised by that.

\- We're gonna need help to settle them in Cellblock-D – Hershel said looking at me.

\- All right, I'll be there in a minute — I moved and gave baby Judith to Sophia before taking my shotgun and walking to the other cellblock.

The newcomers were kind of unsure of this place, so Carol, Effy, Maggie and me did our best in reassured them that they will be okay here. I never got to see how Woodbury looked like, but for all the things that Rick and Merle have told, it was a proper community. I created this imaginary picture in my mind that it was part of a neighborhood with walls and barricades to keep the walkers away. Maybe a prison wasn't like a neighborhood, but this was better for them than a pretty place ruled by a madman.

Once they were settled, I tried to check out on every one of them, in an attempt to get to know how their lives were and to give them a word of courage in the middle of this disaster they went through. It was almost nightfall when I came back to our own cellblock. I drank a whole bottle of water and the first thing I did when I stepped in my cell was taking off the shotgun from my back and the leather jacket. I felt exhausted and tired and all I wanted to do was get under my blankets and sleep for at least a whole day.

I was about to take my boots off when the sound of footsteps echoed from my doorway. Sitting on the bunk, I turned a little observing the man in the cell entrance. A gasp almost escaped from me when I saw Daryl there, his face unreadable, one hand on his pocket and the other grabbing at the belt of his crossbow that hanged on his back. Automatically my heart started to drum inside my chest uncontrollably.

He stepped inside leaving the crossbow on the floor and he stood there still not saying a word. I didn't know what the hell to do. I wanted to tell him so many things but my words were all gone, I couldn't find my voice, the nervousness had taken over me like a wave of stupidity. Because that's how I felt in that at my reaction of seeing him.

\- Why did ya save Merle? – His voice sounded husky and firm. And as he spoke my heart skipped a heartbeat.

\- Because I could – My answer was hesitant, almost in a whisper.

\- Ya got mad at me for going with him, then ya go and almost got killed to save him – He countered, sounding confuse – Why?

I stood up from the bed to face him. Even thought my breath felt shallow and I felt like and idiot for feeling this way, my legs managed to walk a couple of steps with my arms crossed in my chest, thinking about a way of telling him my reasons to go and save his brother. I've knew it from a long time. I cared about Daryl, but I didn't know if it was a good idea to tell him that, I mean I was just a twenty-two years old girl who always got in the middle of a trouble and he always seemed to get upset at the things I did for helping people.

\- Well, despite the fact that I loathe Merle's guts, he's your brother – Daryl gaze was glued to mine and I tried hard not to trip in my words – I knew that if he got killed it will hurt you – I continued though Daryl remained silent – I did it for you.

The archer stepped forward leaving just a single feet of distance between us. His piercing eyes were still looking at me and I was taken aback when he lightly curved the corner of his mouth into a soft smile.

\- Yer not goin' out there alone ever again – Daryl's words were too surreal for my brain to process.

\- Really? And what are you going to do? Lock me up here for the rest of our lives? – Daryl snorted giving me a glare.

\- Nah – He passed besides me walking to the bunk and I didn't comprehend what he was doing.

He grabbed at the upper mattress of the bunk and dropped it ungraciously on the cell floor. He moved the mattress a couple of feet away from the bunk leaving enough space for someone to pass between the two things.

\- Daryl, what the hell? – He just kept accommodating the blankets and the pillow and what he did next almost made my jaw dislocated from my skull.

\- I'm gonna keep my eyes on ya – He explained while he laid on the mattress placing an arm over his eyes – Make sure ya wont do anything stupid again.

\- Seriously?

\- Yeah – Daryl shrugged.

\- This is ridiculous; I'm not a little girl and you're not babysitting me – That came out almost in a yell, I was shocked to the bones. He just laid there, his chest coming up and down quietly.

\- Then stop acting like one – He said before yawning. – Now I'm gonna sleep, this was a harsh day.

\- How you know I won't escape or do anything stupid while you sleep? – I walked to my own bed, and I sat down there.

Daryl didn't respond; instead he placed his arm away from his eyes and looked at me for a moment. The blue on his iris seemed like the color of the ocean after a storm, but I noticed something I didn't before. He wasn't joking at all about keeping his eyes on me and that only made me feel more confused. He grunted before closing his eyes again and taking a deep breath. The cell was dark, not even a glimpse of moonlight to light up my mind and comprehend what on earth was happening in that moment.

\- Good night, Mary.

* * *

 _Part Two/Season 3 is over... But this story is not ;)_

 _Thanks everyone reading and following this story. All the views and reviews are very much appreciated._

 _Hope you enjoyed this second part and if you did, let me know in the reviews :)_


	19. Smoke

**PART THREE**

 **19**

Cool air was blowing, bringing the warm scent of summer flowers and wet grass. The smell of the green leaves moving in the trees, and the unmistakable calid breeze that floated along with the cool one. Mixed like a perfect year weather, the sunlight was taking little spectrum of different colors in the morning drizzle. Almost a rainbow, but not a rainbow though. Everything was peaceful, or at least that's how I felt it. With the perfect sunny morning and the smell of the flowers I could not find a reason to believe the world wasn't normal. Even if it was only for that instant. Even when I closed my eyes and the breeze tickled in my skin, a wave of quietness crossed my chest.

The view on the other side had his beauty too. With the little garden colored with lilac lavender flowers and yellow daisies. I could saw a glimpse of small pink roses, the ones that were blossoming. Breathing in the sweet scent, I stood up with the baby in arms and walked to the bushes and flowers. Judith looked up to me, her big grey eyes shinning in the morning. It wasn't the first time I carried her out to the yard in the morning, it had become quite a usual walk to do before everyone woke up. She jumped a little at the sight of the colorful bush.

A glimpse of dark blonde hair and hazel eyes appeared behind one of the plants. Sophia was standing up with her tiny nose covered in freckles and her now long hair braided.

\- You think these are okay? — Sophia showed me the basket full of the little flowers she just picked up.

\- Yes — Judith reached out to with her tiny arm to the basket, we both smiled.

\- Judith seems to approve, then they're perfect — She wiped out her brow while she picked a last daisy. — You know Mika and Lizzie likes to come out here?

\- I know, I gave them a flowerpot so they can have it on their cell. — Sophia turned around grabbing a half empty bottle of water from the grass.

\- I'll give this ones to mom, gotta help her with breakfast, the others are for the common areas. See you later? — The Peletier girl asked with one of her bright smiles.

I nodded at her idea and she grinned before walking inside the prison with the basket. Judith started to complain in little sobs, which was an easy way to know that she was hungry again. So I turned on my feet heading to the prison grounds. From the spot I was, I could hear it. It doesn't matter if we were having a normal life again, they were always there. The dead were pushing and roaring its inhumane growls against the outside fences. Maybe the world wasn't normal at all, but I tried to make the worst seem better.

People were starting to wake up, and the murmur of conversations could be heard in the hallways. It was a little weird the first month, when the newcomers started living here with us, though we weren't in the same cellblocks for some of us were difficult at first to get use to them. They weren't bad people, most of them were old people and others had their families and children. With the time passing, Glenn and Daryl began to go on runs to rescue survivors that were on their own in the roads.

I made it to the common area, Judith was now crying and making quite a scene kicking and sobbing. If someone wasn't awake by now, I'd be surprised. To my good luck, Beth was already awake and making another feeding bottle of formula. She smiled at me, her eyes flickered giving a pout to the baby. Judith's little face was red and covered in tiny tears rolling down her round cheeks. But when Beth appeared she stopped crying and instead the baby tilted her head with curious grey eyes looking at the blonde girl.

\- I'll take care of her for the morning — Beth said taking the baby from my arms.

\- How rare Zack's not here — I commented, watching how Beth's face reddened like a strawberry. — You've been together for a month and you still are shy about him.

\- I'm not shy — She retorted while feeding Judith. — What about you? — I frowned at her question, she leaned close to speak in whispers — You've been sleeping in the same cell as Daryl, what about that?.

\- Nope, he's been keeping his eyes on me so I wouldn't be able to do anything too risky. — I countered, looking at my cell door.

\- For five months? — Beth teased, her mouth curved with a smirk.

\- We're just roommates — I replied with a shrug. Beth narrowed her blue eyes and sighed.

\- There are plenty of empty cells — The little blonde said tilting her head with an eyebrow quirked.

I didn't have a response for that, so I just shrugged again. Beth snorted, and Judith started to cry again suddenly. Whit the little baby Grimes crying I took that as a perfect excuse to escape and went back to my cell. In the way, I found Rick leaving his own cell; he had a knife on his belt and the mp3 on his hand with the earphones hanging on his neck. The sheriff stopped almost abruptly when he saw me. As always he reached out stroking my cheek playfully.

\- Good morning, Mary — He greeted me before walking again to his way.

\- Have a good day, officer! — Rick turned his head a little nodding at me.

\- I will.

I approached my respective cell, entering quietly in case my roommate was asleep. It was still early in the morning, if I had a clock I would have said it was at least six in the morning. Though the sun was already shining, and I got to find myself waking up the last weeks with the first rays of sunshine, so being the first awake before anyone in the cellblock wasn't something weird for us. And for Daryl, the first day's he did not find me sleeping he started panicking thinking I was in fact escaping from him.

But or course I wasn't, I wouldn't.

He was sitting in the mattress, which now was completely beside the bunk. His crossbow rested near him on the floor. And most of his clothes and other things were still on his bag. Except for one or three sleeveless shirts here and there in the cell floor. Daryl took his vest from the back of the mattress, still not noticing my presence because of the gloom inside. I moved the curtains of the bars a little letting the light gave a better sight. He groaned with obvious annoyance, his usual grumpy mood of the mornings.

\- Hey — My voice echoed in the space making Daryl aware of my presence in the door frame.

\- Hey, fancy. — I walked to mattress and I sat beside him. I noticed since the past months that he stopped flinching at my closeness. — Ya snuck out.

\- I do it everyday, and now you notice? — Daryl snorted and moved forward pushing me lightly with his shoulder as he stood up. He turned around immediately as he took off his shirt and put on a long-sleeve one, putting on his leather vest too. Despite the fact that we wasn't together like everyone thought, I got used with his company and with the fact that having him sleeping a few inches from me.

\- We're going on a run today, ya know right?

\- Everybody knows, Dixon. Remember I'm part of the council and I volunteered but you cut me off right away? — He chuckled shortly, kicking the shirt to a corner where he placed the clothes to wash.

\- Yeah, is better if ya stay, perhaps we must be back before dusk — Daryl informed reaching out his hand to me — Come, I can hear your belly growling from 'ere.

\- You're a dumbass, you know that? — I said in a mumble as I giggled while he grunted and lifted me up.

...

Outside in one of the yards, and thanks to Carol initiative we build a common kitchen. Since Daryl was the one hunting, and with Rick's hunt traps put in the woods surrounding the prison it was a matter of time before we had to make a place like this. It was better than the cafeteria inside, because this spot of the prison was really away from the fences so no one had to hear the deads sounds while having breakfast. Being honest, it was weird at first with our small population increasing, but the funny part was all the attention the archer was getting from the women. I mean, I don't blame them at all. But with Daryl introverted personality, I couldn't help but tease him every time I could.

\- Seems like your fan club is growing — I whispered to him as we walked in the eatery and Daryl was greeted by every single female in there.

\- Shut up — He replied awkwardly.

Carol was there, cooking the deer that Daryl had hunt a day before. She greeted us with one of her warm smiles and she handed us bowls with food. Beside her, Sophia kept cutting some potatoes.

\- Smells good — Daryl took a piece of meat with a hand a shoved it inside his mouth before licking his fingers.

Though most of the people would find that disgusting, to me it was incredibly adorable. Carol grinned, taking off her kitchen apron and walking up to us.

\- Just so you know, I liked you first. — She said to Daryl who's stepped backwards a little ashamed without stopping eating.

\- Stop — He mumbled. I couldn't stop the giggle coming out of me. For the corner of my eye I saw Patrick, a kid of thirteen years old, he approached us his glasses on.

\- Mister Dixon — The kid greeted Daryl in the most formally way — I just wanted to thank you for bringing that deer back yesterday. It was a real treat, sir. And I'd be honored to shake your hand. — Patrick held his hand out to the archer; Daryl was still eating meat covering his right hand. And again, he licked his fingers clean before shaking the kid's hand.

\- Breakfast was great, I gotta go — I Informed as I put my empty bowl in one of the tables.

\- You're giving history lessons today too? — Carol asked.

\- Yeah, but first I'm going to the fences, the walkers keep massing so. — Before I could get a step out of the common kitchen, Daryl grabbed at my arm. I looked up at him finding his usual doubtful gaze — What?

\- I'll be back tonight. — I felt a little worried but I knew he'll be fine. Slipping my hand over his grip on my arm, we stood like that for a couple of seconds before I took my hand away.

\- Be safe out there. Don't do anything stupid — I heard how Daryl scoffed as I walked back to the prison once again.

...

I took a shower after being out in the fences. Spending most of the day killing walkers in an attempt to clear the prison's surroundings wasn't a pretty job to do. But it had to be done. Good it was a group work, Karen and Merle were out there. Well, Karen, she was one of the newcomers from Woodbury. After the Governor attacked the prison, apparently he went crazier and he fired at his own people and then he escaped. She was lucky that Rick and the others found her and when they came to the town it wasn't as good as they thought. Andrea ended up being one of the Governor's victims. And though I didn't like to think about it, I couldn't avoid the memory coming through my mind.

Getting upset wasn't an option.

Later in that day and after giving the literature and history lessons to the kids, I left the library and headed again to the cellblock. Effy was in the common area, carrying Judith and poorly trying to read a book to the little girl.

\- Honestly Eff, again? — She glanced at me with her big blue eyes and gave me a smug smile.

\- Is Peter Pan, mom used to read this to me.

\- You were three years, not a six months baby. — I countered sitting on a chair.

\- Well, she likes when I'm reading — Effy lifted Judith a little — Don't you sweetheart? — Judith smiled.

\- Damn, you're impossible – I chuckled – Anyway, Have you seen Carl?

\- Must be in his cell reading the new comics that Michonne brought for him — My eyes widened.

\- She's back? — Effy nodded — Oh my God, did she...?

\- No, she didn't find him, she went to the run — She replied — You know, I think they should stop, maybe he's dead.

\- Maybe he's not.

I knew Effy didn't have the same opinion as me about Michonne still looking for the Governor. I wanted that they kept looking, but she thought it was useless just because they had lost the tracks a couple of months ago. Sighing i tried to change the conversation asking about the plantations Rick and Hershel had been taking care of.

A couple of hours passed, Maggie joined us in a moment of the afternoon and we stayed there having small talk and watching over little Judith. Yellow rays of sunshine were slipping inside the common area and almost before sunset Glenn and Daryl entered the cellblock. I stood up immediately walking to the archer with my chest full of joy as I approached him. But something slowed my steps; both of them got this same expression on their faces.

They were consternated.

\- What happened? — Maggie asked quietly as she took Glenn's face on her hands — everyone's okay? — They exchanged a look.

\- There was an accident. — Glenn mumbled.

My pulse started to run at those words. I looked at Daryl, his face tense and I noticed how his breath became thick. He glanced at the floor and then to me again. I knew who went to that run; Michonne, Sasha, Tyreese, Bob, Glenn, Daryl and Zack.

\- Did someone...? — I couldn't finish the question suddenly it was difficult for me to verbalize a word. Daryl understood anyway, he nodded and I knew it.

\- Zack.

* * *

 _Season 4 is here ;)_


	20. Fever

**20**

Remember when I said that I hated funerals? Well, for the first time in months I thought we wouldn't have another loss to grieve. And the sad part was that since we did not have a body to bury, or a grave to dig. I found myself in the middle of the field with another symbolic wooden cross along with the others of our fallen friends. First was T-Dog and Lori, then Axel and Oscar, and the last one was for Andrea. Thing is that Andrea was the only one buried in the small cemetery of the prison. But now, seeing at the cross with Zack's name I heard Beth's words running in circles in the back of my head.

The archer was the one who gave her the bad news. And thought he asked me to wait outside her cell I felt a little bad for hearing without Beth knowing. She didn't really react that much, just said that she didn't cry anymore and that she was glad to be able to know him. I didn't really comprehend how she was so fine with it. If it was Daryl the one who died I would have lost my mind. I know it wasn't the same as the relationship Beth had with Zack. Or maybe I'm overreacting, and my sister's philosophy was right. Maybe we shouldn't cry or grief, because right now, death is part of us.

I couldn't sleep that night. Thoughts were running in my mind like crazy and I just couldn't stop them. Rolling in my bed over and over the whole night, when the first light of the day was visible I stood up silently making myself sure not to do anything too noisy that could wake up my hunter roommate. Sneaking out of my bed, I wore a clean pair of jeans and my leather jacket. While changing my clothes rapidly, I put on my boots and I almost jumped out of my skin feeling a hand grabbing at my ankle. Clumsily and without couldn't help it I tripped falling forward and crashing against Daryl's chest.

\- You idiot! What the hell? — I hissed moving aside so I could sit down next to him. He chuckled shortly and started to get up.

\- Catch ya — Daryl said with a smug shine on his eyes. I snorted and attempted to punch him in the arm, failing in the process.

\- Yeah, finally. — He moved into the cell grabbing some clothes and then the bag he used the day before. — What're you doing Dixon?

\- Got ya somethin' — He pulled out a velvet case and handed it to me I frowned a little taking it.

\- What is this? — He motioned to me to open the case.

I pulled it off the top of the package finding a new and shiny knife. The blade was perfectly sharp and colored in litmus; I almost gasped because it was a beautiful knife, and I don't know how but I had to contain the urge for jumping at him and hug him. The fact that Daryl brought something to me only made my stomach flutter. Though my knives were fine, this one was just perfect.

\- I got one for me too, saw this and knew ya'd like it — Daryl mumbled still shy.

\- I love it — I stood up with my new gift in hand checking on the weight — Thank you, Daryl.

He nodded slightly grinning to me. For a moment I let myself feel the lightness of this little action. Daryl just brought me a gift, in his own way this was how he showed me that he was a little sorry for not letting me go out on runs lately. Deep inside I knew he was just trying to protect me since I got shot. I figure it out that I didn't like Daryl because he was nice with me; I liked him because we cared about each other like friends, we were partners and together we were a team.

Maybe you don't really need to get all weird and awkward with having a really close male friend. The archer and I got along well. Even more after we had that argument about him leaving with Merle.

\- S'nothing — He replied and I could not help but smile at him.

Before I could say anything else, a horrible scream broke the quietness of the early morning. We looked at each other for a brief second and then he grabbed his crossbow automatically as I loaded my shotgun and we ran out to the prison aisles.

...

I shot at the last walker trying to not think about in the person that it was before. We found cellblock D in all chaos. Someone had turned into one of the dead and attacked the cellblock, and people died. I was panting, catching my breath and wiping my brow in an attempt to calm myself after the crazy and rushed situation we just had to control. Bob and Hershel were looking at the dead people trying to find out what on earth was going on.

Rick passed beside me looking at the walker on the floor. His face impatient and his eyes were so full of concern that I thought he'd explode in anytime.

\- No bites, no wounds. I think he just died. — He stated, while Daryl dragged a second body from the cellblock. Doctor Caleb, an Indian man that Glenn found in the roads came out of the cellblock too and looked with a critic eye at the dead man.

\- Horribly too. Pleurisy aspiration — He explained.

\- How's that possible? — I asked watching the corpse, noticing in that exact moment how the dead eyes were bloodshot just like the mouth and nose.

\- Choked to death on his own blood — Hershel said walking with his prosthetic leg — Caused those trails down his face.

\- I've seen them before on a walker outside the fences — Rick said, pacing nervously. Now this was a problem. I wasn't a doctor, nor I had this much knowledge of medical diagnosis or anything else, but I knew something about virus and bacteria, and this wasn't good news.

\- Is like a virus that makes people bleed to death? — Caleb glanced at me and nodded.

\- They're from the internal lung pressure building up... like if you shake a soda can and pop the top. Only imagine your eyes, ears, nose, and throat are the top.

\- It's a sickness from the walkers? — Bob asked.

\- No, these things happened before they were around— The doctor explained trying to hide his concern — Could be pneumococcal. Most likely an aggressive flu strain.

\- We don't have enough medicines — I mentioned, Daryl glanced at me. — And how's spreading?

\- I had a sick pig, it died quick — The sheriff countered — Saw a sick boar in the woods.

\- Pigs and birds — Hershel mumbled —That's how these things spread in the past. We need to do something about those hogs.

\- Maybe we got lucky, maybe these two cases are it — I looked at Caleb after he said that, I knew he was being too much optimistic about it.

\- Haven't seen anybody be lucky in a long time — Bob commented — Bugs like to run through close quarters. Doesn't get any closer than this. — Hershel stepped forward and he glanced at all of us.

\- All of us in here, we've all been exposed. — Hershel said. I knew it since they said that it was a flu, but it didn't matter because I felt my heart racing at the sound of those words.

\- Well, we need to do something about it, there could be others already sick. — Rick nodded to me before speaking.

\- The council will discuss that. — the sheriff replied — Mary, make sure no one here go back to cellblock C.

I nodded, realizing then that I wasn't able to get back to my cell in I don't know how many time.

...

After Rick and Daryl dragged the corpses to be buried outside I help the kids to stay away from cellblock D, including Carl who was all reluctant about staying with a bunch of kids. Funny thing is that he was a kid all the same. I felt relieved that Effy, Beth, little Judith and Sophia weren't in the middle of this mess. And I hoped that they were okay and away from that weird sickness wandering the prison's aisles.

There was a closed door that leaded to the administrative department of the prison and thanks to that door Maggie found a way to talk with Beth. I used the small free time before the council meeting and I got to talk with Beth and asked her to call Effy. I waited a little bit getting really impatient but finally I heard a knocking on the other side of the door.

\- Eff? — An unmistakable husky chuckle was heard and I rolled my eyes automatically.— Merle, I called for my sister, not you.

\- You're being too rude with ol' Merle, biscuit — He said almost in a jokingly way.

\- There's no time for jokes, There's a flu in the other cellblock killing people, look I never thought I'd say this but I need you to watch over my sisters while Maggie and I are here, okay?

\- Copy that, biscuit — I could have sworn he had a smirk on his face — Will you take care of my baby brother on the other side?

\- Yeah, always.

\- Huh, the pretties Ross sister is here — Merle chuckled again and then a smack was heard followed by Merle cursing. — Damn it gorgeous, thought Mary was the tough one.

\- My name is not gorgeous, now go. — The sound of a snort was heard and heavy footsteps echoed disappearing in the other side hallway. — Mary?

\- I'm still here, how's everyone?

\- We're fine but worried, what's happening? — She asked.

\- There's a sickness, some people died, the only one we know is still sick is David, he's in cellblock D for now — She mumbled an "okay" — Look, I need you to stay strong for Beth and Sophia.

\- I'm calm, Mary, although Sophia is concerned about Carol.

\- Carol is okay, she's with the kids right now. We're going to find a solution for this — She didn't say anything — Effy?

\- Yes, I listened. Just, just be careful — Effy took a deep breath and I heard how she paced.

\- You know careful is my second name — I managed to make her chuckle before leaving.

...

After the meeting I walked outside for a moment. The ones who were showing any symptoms of the flu will be located in Cellblock A. And for now just David and Karen were having cough and some of high temperatures. All the kids will remain in quarantine. And for the ones exposed, we would not be back in Cellblock C until this was over. The thing is we were low of medicines. I left Carol cleaning the attacked cellblock; she was worried about Lizzie and Mika. The two girls unfortunately lost their dad, Ryan. He was a good man, always taking care of his two daughters and helping in everything he could in the prison. It was another name added to the list of dead people. And honestly it made me feel unsettled.

I found myself in the middle of the backyard garden. Letting my mind and thoughts clouded my head I wandered around and got there. Tyreese was there with a small number of lavender flowers and daisies in his hands; he noticed me and greeted me with a nod.

\- I hope you don't mind if I took some for Karen.

\- It's fine, Ty — I replied.

\- I'm gonna see her. — he said a little nervous.

\- Tell them I hope they get fine soon, I know they will. — Tyreese nodded again, a glint of hope shinning in his black eyes.

\- Thank you, Mary.

I wasn't a religious person, my parents were though. And in that instant I prayed for Karen and David, I prayed for all of us. Things were getting difficult but I knew and I felt deep inside that we will get through this. It was a little spark of hope, but it was enough for me to keep going.

I entered the prison again, walking through the hallways to get to the library and wait for how things were going. I was approaching one of the aisles that were close to the exit. And to my surprise Daryl stepped inside sweating and panting. I feared the worst, watching him like that only meant one thing.

\- Are you sick? — My voice almost cracked. Daryl glanced at me and frowned.

\- Hell nah. We had a little trouble outside with the walkers — He wiped his forehead and I breathed out in relief.

Without even thinking I stepped to him, he looked at me with doubt but he did not walk away from me. I felt a little hesitant to get too close to him but at the same time I needed to do it. My hand found the way to his face and I cupped his cheek, I felt the rough of his beard with my fingertips and it tickled against my skin. He didn't move a centimeter, his gaze captured mine and I didn't find any word to say. He had his ways of showing that he cared about me, but I had my own ways too.

It took me aback when his big hand grabbed mine still cupping his face. His blue eyes flickered and he parted his lips like he wanted to say something. He kept my gaze for a couple of seconds but to me it felt endlessly. I didn't comprehend the fact that Daryl and I were like water and oil, and somehow we were too much alike too.

\- So, what trouble...

He took his hand away and I couldn't finish my sentence, before I got to speak, a scream echoed inside this side of the prison.

It wasn't a horrid scream like the ones we heard this morning, it was a grieving one.

* * *

 _Hey guys! new chapter here ;)_


	21. Coal

**21**

\- You found them like this?

Rick question drummed in my ears startling me. I looked up and the clouded sky only made it worse to see. I had seen horrible things since the beginning of this living nightmare, or well, since the outbreak. People dying, people being shot, people being eaten alive, dead walking with its guts hanging out, dead crawling without limbs. I had killed people, shot them in the head because for me death should be quick and unexpected. My eyes have been witness of many things that were made for horror movies. Sometimes I just wanted to make myself believe that I have seen everything gruesome in this helpless world.

Oh, but I was so wrong.

The two dead bodies were on the small yard floor, you couldn't tell if they were people or walkers before because they were unrecognizable. The skin burnt out to the bone had turned into black lines of flesh. The faces disfigured by the fire, and a trail of blood covering still the red skin. I had to contain my breath when I first watched it because otherwise I would have vomited in that exact moment. The bile was burning in the back of my throat and my eyes were sore with all the smoke and ashes still floating in the thick air. I never thought how someone was capable of doing something as awful as this.

Tyreese was standing there, looking at the corpses like they were going to disappear in any moment. Carol was near the door looking at us with an impassive face. Daryl kept his eyes on Rick and Tyreese, seemed like the archer was ready if the grieving man loses his control.

\- I came to see Karen... and I saw the blood on the floor. Then I smelled them. Somebody dragged them out here and set them on fire. They killed them and set them on fire! — Tyreese shouted, taking two steps and getting in Rick's face — You're a cop. You find out who did this and you bring 'em to me. You understand? You bring 'em to me!

I stepped forward; Tyreese could lose control so I needed to be able to help. But for obvious reasons I forgot the archer was just a few steps from me and he stepped in front of me blocking my way to the two men. Daryl tried to calm down Tyreese but the big man turned around pushing Daryl violently against the fences. I widened my eyes trying to contain myself to not get this situation any worse.

\- Ty — My voice came out in a whisper and I got close to them — hey, we're going to find who did this and whoever, he or she won't get away with it.

\- No, I ain't going nowhere till I find out who did this! — Daryl glanced at me for a mere second and I knew I had to step back.

\- We're on the same side, man. — Daryl said quietly.

\- Hey, look, I know what you're going through — Rick said — We've all lost someone. We know what you're going through right now, but you've got to calm down. — Rick stepped closer and Tyreese snapped.

\- You need to step the hell back!

\- She wouldn't want you being like this. — The sheriff replied in a low voice.

I saw from the corner of my eye how Rick approached us and the next I saw was Tyreese letting go Daryl and punching the sheriff in the face. I stepped back immediately, seeing the fight in front of us. Rick grabbed Tyreese by the shirt and pushed him to the ground hitting the man in the face.

\- Rick! — Daryl tried to stop them and took Rick by an arm so he got to stop him from keeping punching Tyreese.

Daryl dragged Rick away from Tyreese, the other man remained on the floor his face bruised and he seemed to be dizzy. I walked to them; Rick had his hands bloodied and his knuckles red and swollen. I rapidly grabbed Rick by the wrist and pulled him out of there. I glanced briefly to Carol; she was still expressionless as if all this mess happening was just a little bit of a problem. I kept walking until we reached the infirmary, Rick remained silent and when I freed his hand and started to take bandages and some other things for his wound he still kept the same lack of emotion in his eyes. Rick wasn't a problematic person, in fact he was the reason we were here in the first place, he had saved us multiple times and I was thankful for it. But this little issue we were going through, I knew we were going to find out who the heck thought it was a good idea to cold blooded kill two innocent people here.

Hershel entered the infirmary not long after I sat to clean Rick's hand. The old man gave me a look and I knew I had to leave, certainly I knew too that he was aware of what happened to Karen and David. He was going to talk with the sheriff so I put the things down and I stood out to leave. In the entrance when I was about to go out, Hershel stopped me.

\- Is almost dusk, take some rest, we'll have a council meeting tomorrow. — I just nodded and stepped out to the hallway.

The corridor was empty but my mind wasn't, and the horrid images I saw were rushing in my head like I could see them again in front of me. I tried to contain the sob that was growing in my throat but I could not, I walked again to nowhere in particular. I felt unsteady and unsecured with all this craziness happening around me. And then I felt it, the panic creeping in my chest like an uncomfortable feeling creating a knot in my stomach, twisting inside me as the fear made its way to me.

I stopped my steps immediately panting and heavily breathing, realizing that I had started to run at some point. I turned around hearing some footsteps in the distance but I completely ignored it. I needed to calm myself first but I didn't know if I was able to do it. Alone and freaking out as I was, the only thing I wanted to do was to sit. So I did, I sat down on the cold floor and I waited for my pulse to become normal again and for the racing thoughts to stop. After a moment I heard the footsteps again and when I looked up the archer was there.

\- Mary? — He crouched in front of me and lifted my chin delicately with his rough fingers — ya good? Why ya'd run?

\- I just freaked out, I wasn't prepared to see... — I breathed out — God, that was unbearable to see. — Daryl nodded, he understood obviously.

\- Hey — He took his hand from my chin and in a second, hesitant and slowly his hand made way to my face again and he stroked my cheek tenderly — I know this is gettin' nuts, but we ain't dead, we ain't sick, we're here, we'll help. — My eyes widened at his words, his gaze captured mine and I knew he meant it.

\- I know — He nodded keeping his eyes on me, icy blue orbs shining even though the gloom and I leaned forward without even thinking about it, he didn't even know what was going on until my lips were pressed to his cheek. I felt his breath stopped, I caught him out of guard but I tried to capture the moment in my memory for a couple of seconds more. When I looked at him again he did not say a thing so I just grinned at him and stood up. — Come on, Dixon, we're not losing any time.

...

I leaned against the door, sitting on the floor as I waited for Effy's reaction to what I just said to her. We had been talking almost an hour in the morning. Since I wasn't able to sleep properly because of the guard duty I had to do, so it was easy for me to wake up again with the first ray of light.

\- That's fucked up, first the walkers were the problem, then the flu and now we have a serial killer living with us?

\- I think someone was trying to stop it, but now there are more people sick. — I breathed out gulping for what I was about to say — Glenn has it.

\- Oh Christ... — she said after a moment — How's Maggie?

\- Worried as hell, now Hershel is in there too, but he's just taking care of them.

\- Beth told me… — Effy mumbled — …we've got jobs to do. And she's right, well now this group is going out there to look for medicines, right? — I moved uncomfortable, we had the council meeting and Daryl volunteered to go out on a run, Hershel gave them the address to get to a Veterinary University where they surely could find the antibiotics we needed. I didn't even suggest going with them, I knew Daryl would have said no to that. So the run group was going to be Daryl, Michonne and Bob.

\- Yeah, they must be leaving right now.

\- Mary, there is something I need to tell you — Effy stated and I felt a little nervous, her words seemed too serious. — Carol hasn't talked with Sophia, the girl is angry.

\- She's bringing the sick ones to Cellblock A, she's been really busy, although she went on a run with Rick but I'll talk to her. Tell Sophia that everything will be normal again soon, we just need some time.

\- Time's a privilege these days — I heard how Effy stood up and grunted — Judith's diaper needs to be changed now. — I smiled softly when I heard little Judith whined.

\- Go, we've got jobs to do, don't we?

\- Yes — I was walking back to the hallway when Effy spoke again — Mary wait. — My feet stopped and I turned around facing the closed door. — I love you. — She whispered and I felt my eyes sore while smiling to myself.

\- I love you too, Eff.

I walked outside to the grounds, the sun touched my skin and I felt a little better than inside the prison. Honestly I was feeling kind of claustrophobic there, with all the silence and lack of noise it was a matter of time before I went paranoid inside those aisles. And since Hershel was inside the cellblock I tried to find what to do, I organized first some gauze and towels for the ones who were sick. I looked for Carol but she was nowhere to be and after a moment I went outside again and I spotted Maggie near the gates, she was killing the walkers on the other side of the fence so I made my way there with my shotgun in my back and I pulled out one of my knives.

Maggie grinned at me when I started killing walkers by her side. She was too concentrated at first that it took a couple of minutes for her to notice me. We did not talk that much, and I was relieved about it because I didn't wanted to be doing small talk. I knew Maggie was really concerned about Glenn being sick and Hershel helping the people. After a couple of hours I felt tired of killing the undead, I asked Maggie if she wanted to go inside so she could rest for a while but she didn't wanted to. I made her promise that she would get some rest as soon as Rick and Carol came back from the town they were in.

She reluctantly said yes.

...

\- Have you talked with Bethy?

Hershel stood on the other side of the window. I could see the tiny drops of blood splattered in his shirt. I knew some people had already died inside there but I didn't wanted to ask.

\- She's okay, taking care of Judith, Effy is with her. — I countered.

\- Merle is with them to, I bet Effy and him are arguing the whole time — The old man chuckled, I grinned because he was just trying to make me feel less worried.

\- How's Glenn?

\- He's better, helping me with the others. — I nodded, knowing that I wasn't doing my part, Hershel was a capable person, he knew what he was doing but he needed help.

\- I can't sit on my hands out here

\- You're helping Mary.

\- No I'm not, open the door — The old man looked at me with shock and concern, I wasn't kidding. I wanted to help.

\- I don't think...

\- I do think that you need help in there, Glenn needs to rest, I can take it — Hershel was hesitant he was trying to protect me.

\- What if you get sick? You know Daryl respect me, but he will kick my ass if he knows I let you get into quarantine. — I could not find an answer to that. Even my step-dad was okay with my overprotective roommate.

\- Have I ever told you that my grandmother was Venezuelan and my grandfather was half Italian and Argentine? — I tilted my head watching as he nodded.

\- What about that, Mary?

\- We Hispanics have a good immune system, we bear cold weather, hot weather, weird mosquito's illness and plenty of things — Hershel snorted in obvious annoyance shooking his head — now, can you open the door?

My step-dad sighed in exasperation, opening the door.

* * *

 _New chapter here :)_

 _The Governor's attack will be happening soon, and_ _I'd like to know who you prefer Mary to go with? Because I can't decide ;) So leave your choice in the comments._


	22. Fire

**22**

The inhumane and horrid sound of the undead growling made its way through the cellblock. In a matter of minutes a quiet night in the quarantine Cellblock turned into a mess. Almost a day had passed since the group went out on the run looking for the medicines, and people kept dying because of the sickness. We were doing as best as we could, but it was not that easy.

I was with Lizzie, checking on the little girl temperature and the symptoms she had, it was something that I had to do if I wanted to help Hershel. Inside there, it was a matter of times when people started to die. And the worst of all was that we couldn't do something to avoid it. We just needed to wait, using a inhaler to help breathing the ones whose lungs were getting filled with blood pressure and started to had difficulty with steady their breathing.

After what it seemed like minutes, a walker came out of a cell with the inhaler still on. I left very clear to Lizzie that she needed to wait until I came back. And with that said I stepped out to the aisle following the now undead. I could hear Hershel calling for me, and when I turned around, I had another walker in my backs.

– Dammit! — Cursing I pierced the undead skull in a swift movement, blood splattering in my shirt. — Hershel! Jerry turned; we need to take off the inhaler. — The old man walked out one of the cells, and with an evident worried look on his face he nodded and walked to me.

And then, the mess started.

Another one came out of the nearby cell. Blood's trails falling down his now dead eyes, and crimson liquid covering his jaw. The walker growled lifting its arms to Hershel, and I took the chance reacting as quickly as I could. Grabbing the knife on my hip I threw it to the walker's head and it collapsed with a deaf sound as it dropped to the floor.

I thought it was over until I heard the coughing coming from one of the cells. Walking and following the sound, I found Glenn on his cell coughing uncontrollably and when he looked up there was blood falling from his nose. I contained a sob; Glenn was at one step from getting a heart attack if we did not help quickly. He was on the floor and I Noticed he had tried to walk to the door and collapsed in the process, I immediately kneeled by his side and grabbed him by the shoulders so I could lift him up a little and help him steady his breathing.

– Glenn, hey, I'm here hun – I said softly in an attempt to don't show him how terrified I really was. Glenn shocked again, but this time a thin trail of blood left his mouth and stained his chin. My eyes widened, this was bad. – Look, I'll get some help, okay?

I reached out so I grabbed the pillows of the bunk and I put behind his head. He was heavy breathing and coughing randomly but it seemed like he was trying to fight the illness taking over his lungs. As I tried to stand up, Glenn grabbed my wrist. He glanced at me with a terrified look on his dark eyes and I crouched beside him and squeezed his hand.

– Mary… – He started to cough again. I held him for a moment but I knew I didn't have much time if I wanted to save him.

– Look, I'll go get the inhaler, you need it.

I stepped in the aisle again finding a worst mess than before. Walker Jerry had fell on the ceiling and now was hanging and moving awkwardly. The echo of gunshots almost startled me. I ran to the right side near the cellblock's door and the sound increased with every step I took.

\- Rick? - My question sounded girly and with doubt, i didn't know what the hell was going on and neither had I known who was shooting at the door's pommel.

\- Is me! - Maggie's voice said - Open the door Mary!

I managed to pull the remaining of the pommel and Maggie entered with the rifle responsible of it. We didn't have much time to explain and i nearly jumped out of my skin as the sound of Hershel's yelling echoed inside the cellblock.

The old man was trying to take off the inhaler from the hanging walker. We got closer and in the blink of an eye Maggie and I aimed our weapons at the walker. We both looked at each other for a mere second before we shoot. The walker stopped moving as i saw how two bullet holes pierced its forehead. Hershel dragged the dead body out of the ceiling and took off the breathing tubes from the corpse. They rapidly walked to get it to Glenn and i finally breathed out a little.

I checked on the others Making myself sure that everyone was okay or weren't bit. Sasha was asleep i felt relieved she hadn't noticed the little problem we had. Lizzie remained in the cell as i told her and the rest of them seemed just tired and obvious sick. I walked to the next cell and i nearly jumped backwards.

Pushing against the bars and with an horrid growl was Dr. S. Caleb had been one of the victims of he flu. In a moment of the night while we were trying to calm the situation in the cellblock he died and eventually turned. Bloodshot lifeless eyes were looking at me, his mouth and nose red with the crimson liquid and trails of red falling from his eyes. I felt the sting begin to nag at the backs of my brown eyes. And I pulled out my litmus knife a sob knotted in my throat. I tried not to be upset but I could not.

\- I am so sorry.

With swift movement the sharp point stabbed through his temple and the now dead body fell limp to the floor. Breathing out I managed to contain the stupid tears that burned in my eyes. I turned around cleaning the knife and making my way to Glenn's cell. As I walked and let the thoughts rushed in my head I found myself gasping at the view in front of me.

Standing in the middle of the aisle with his shaggy hair and clothes covered in dirt was the archer. His blue iris staring at me. I didn't even thought about it, my mind only processed the fact that Daryl Dixon was there a few steps from me. He placed a bag he had carefully on the floor and looked at me again. And this times when his eyes glued to me I stopped thinking definitely.

In a matter of steps I was crushing him into hug with my arms around his neck and the craziest thing was that he didn't flinch. Daryl reciprocated my gesture with the same need that I had. He circled his strong arms around my waist and pulled me closer to him as if I could disappear in any moment. I sniffed his neck feeling the smell of forest and sweat that was in his skin. He smelled like leather and smoke which seemed to be his particularly scent. I could not help but chuckled, Daryl was here, and that meant that they had found the medicines and made it back to the prison.

When I looked up to him, his piercing gaze was still on me and I only could grin. The corner of his mouth curled up slightly like the soft shadow of a smirk. I didn't have to say anything I didn't need to.

We didn't need to.

...

\- I can't believe it.

It was still dark when Rick told us what Carol did. It was kind of crazy how they came back and now all the sicks ones were steady and feeling better. Hershel and I spent the rest of the night using intravenous serum with the antibiotics on the people and now that was almost dawn, the quarantine cell block was quiet. Except for the cold feeling I had when Rick said she had murdered Karen and David. And the worst part was that she confessed it like it was nothing.

\- I couldn't too, but she said it to me.

\- Ya could've wait we came back — Daryl snapped at Rick. I knew he cared about Carol and I was feeling the same. Except I knew the decision Rick made was the right one even though she was gone now.

\- Hey, Daryl — The sheriff stepped to us — she wasn't sorry, she felt no remorse.

Daryl nodded reluctantly and with that he stormed out of the cell block.

\- I have to talk with Sophia, and now to Lizzie and Mika. — I stepped to Rick who was still looking at the door with narrowed eyes. — Don't worry; I'll talk to him too.

\- I don't know how you do it. — I stopped in my tracks and turned my head a little bit to glance at Rick.

\- Do what?

\- Change him. That man was a hot-headed and now this is the angriest thing he does. — I chuckled and shrugged at the same time.

\- I'll talk to him.

Outside the cool air was blowing. A glimpse of sunlight was appearing on the horizon with pretty colors of yellow and blue. I always thought how something that beautiful could still exist in this destroyed world. It mean something, no matter how hard things were for us we still got to see the breaking dawn.

I found Daryl sitting on a trunk, he was sharping some knives and I made my way to and sat by his side. It was a cold morning a weird weather in the middle of July. I looked at him and he tilted his head looking back to me.

\- They're feeling better, Glenn is feeling better — He grunted.

\- He's a tough son of a bitch — Daryl put the knives aside and sighed.

\- I'm glad you're back, honestly Dixon I was dead worried about you. — Something in his eyes changed, like he was really looking at me.

\- Ya know, out there I thought about ya. — His voice sounded more husky than usual as he talked.

\- Oh dear God — I pouted — about what?

Daryl tilted his head like a puppy, his eyes looked at mine for a mere second and then he shrugged.

\- I just... I just thought — He mumbled and nibbled at his lips. I couldn't avoid the warm feeling that crept into my chest and how my stomach twisted. With an innocent grin I averted my eyes from him and my gaze followed the rising sun.

\- So, you just thought?

He breathed out after a moment and that made me look at him again, this time he was serious.

\- I don't wanna sleep on the floor anymore — His statement made me feel confused for a second, I was about to talk when he stood up suddenly and I followed his action — I care about ya.

As he admitted that out of the blue, I felt too aware of his height and how I had to look up to see his face, his handsome features still a little dirty with dust and sweat but the expression in his eyes softened them.

\- I care about you too — Daryl's gaze held mine and I was wondering what all this meant. He grunted as a response and I realized how he was leaning towards me. I was feeling the tension around us, my heart was beating uncontrollably in my ribcage and then I stopped thinking. Something clicked in my head, Daryl was not kicking me out the cell, and it was completely the contrary.

\- Look, I know...

I didn't let him finish. With the tip of my feet I lifted myself to him, grabbing at his vest with the impulse. My lips touched his, carefully and fearfully. What is the worst that could happen to me for kissing Daryl all of a sudden? Rejection wasn't something I was scared of. And all my doubts were pushed aside when he cupped my cheek and kissed me back. I had to push myself away from him, even though the kiss was short and when I looked up his face was a puzzle.

\- Oh, sorry I... You know what? I'm not sorry.

\- Ya don't have to. — He mumbled, his southern accent making his voice raspier.

That was the only thing I did not expect to hear from him. But I understood, my feelings were clear, I cared about him more than I wanted to admit. And he felt the same.

\- Are you asking me out? — I said jokingly, Daryl snorted and to my surprise he grabbed my hand and pulled me to walk.

\- Yeah, takin' ya now to a fancy date, sunshine.

Our hands were gently intertwined as we made our way back inside.

…

I was talking with Effy and Beth, the day had been quiet and I spent most of the time changing the IV bags and helping around while Hershel rested. We had an awful long and difficult night so he being the older one needed more rest than us. I had to admit that I felt joy because everything was falling into place again. People were healing from the flu; Rick and Carl were working outside with the plantation, since we had lost the pigs.

I honestly felt really optimistic, and my enthusiasm was overflowing. I just wasn't aware that I may have showed it too much even though my sisters weren't seeing my face, but what could I do? Everything was falling into place again and I kissed the man I've liked for months.

\- You sound happy Mary, is there something you're not telling us? — Beth asked, and even though I could not see her face because of the door I knew she was grinning.

\- Of course I'm happy, Glenn, Sasha and everyone inside there are getting better, and soon we'll be having our normal life again.

\- And Daryl? — Effy teased.

\- What about him?

\- Mary Ross I know you, something happened and you will tell us — My sister stated.

\- Yeah, guys I have to go back, take care of Sophia while I...

My words were silenced as a detonation resonated. The floor trembled and I saw how the walls moved slightly like the beginning of an earthquake, I heard the gasping of a terrified person. I immediately opened the door, Beth and Effy were both looking at me with shock in their blue eyes and in that moment the eldest Dixon came running to us.

\- Y'all okay? Biscuit? — We nodded, and I had my shotgun again in my hands ready for whatever the hell was happening. — Come, we need to get out.

\- No, you go get Sophia and Judith — Merle looked like he just remembered about the two little girls so he nodded and walked inside the other way.

\- Got your gun? — Effy nodded and I leaded the way.

Outside, the others were near the fences. And when I realized what they were looking at, I almost had a heart attack. At the end of the yard, and with all the fences tore apart was a tank, a real enormous military tank. One of the watchtowers was on fire and I could notice the trail of smoke coming from the front the tank. I did not have to wonder who was doing this and though I couldn't recognize the person from the spot I was, I knew who it was.

The Governor was in the top of the tank and he descended and walked close to the field. I saw how Rick said something to us but I was too concentrated for listening to him. There were other cars, trucks to be more specific. All of them with armed people that seemed to be ready to shoot at us without hesitation. That wasn't the worst thing, I spotted two people with bags on their heads and even though they were kneeling on the grass and their faces were covered I knew who they were.

When the Governor said the first words, I felt how my optimism and enthusiasm disappeared.

* * *

 _Hey guys! New chapter here ;)_

 _Sorry it took me so long to post but I accidentally deleted Chapter 22 the day I was supposed to post it and I had to rewrite the whole document. Well, I hope you like this new one._

 _See you next week!_


	23. Burn

**23**

\- Rick! Come down here. We need to talk.

The tension around us could be cut with a knife. I could feel the air getting heavy as I breathe, and I knew all of us were feeling the same. For the corner of my eye I noticed that Daryl had walked away from us. And while Rick approached the tank with a cautious manner, we just waited for this to not be a problem.

But what I'm saying? This was a big problem.

\- It's not up to me. There's a council now. They run this place.

The Governor heard how Rick said that. And on his face a smug smirk grew.

\- Is Hershel on the council? — Beth gasped in horror as someone took off the bag revealing Hershel, He was calm and looked at us — What about Michonne? She on the council, too?

\- I don't make decisions anymore.

\- You're making the decisions today, Rick. Come down here — He motioned to Rick — let's have that talk.

I felt someone grabbed at my arm and when I looked up and found Daryl handing me a rifle, I hesitated at first, but I understood. We were in the warpath and the only choice we had was fighting. He nodded at me, so I rolled my shotgun to my back and I grabbed the rifle, checked out the ammo immediately aimed at the people who were willing to attack us.

Rick walked closer to the tank, and he and the Governor started a conversation we couldn't listen properly for the distance between us and them. I was just wondering how all this would end. But deep down I knew that nothing good could happen if the Governor was here with a tank and an army in the first place. He came here to get rid of us. Maybe to take the prison, but with that entire people why would he want this place? And I wasn't willing to let them take it, this place had been our home for more than half a year and all I could think about is that I was going to fight if he wanted to fight.

They were talking again, and everyone around me was ready and aiming at those people, I had the rifle well pointed to the Governor's head. Any sudden move and he will be dead in a second. In that moment I realized that I wasn't afraid, all the pressure in my chest and the heavy breathing I had before just disappeared, and the only thing left was determination.

\- I knew he'll be back — I heard Merle said behind me. I did not want to stop looking at my target.

\- Where are the girls?

\- In the backyard, waiting in the bus, Chinaman is getting them all there. — I had to stop looking as I turned my eyes to see the eldest Dixon. Merle had become a great member of the group, he eventually after the people from Woodbury came to live with us, Merle started to go on runs to find supplies, food and everything we needed here. I think for the first time since I met him I realized he just wanted to belong somewhere that the things he do were rewarded. The most important thing in Merle Dixon life was his brother so he'd do everything to keep his brother safe and with him.

\- Are we leaving?

\- Ya think there's another option? — I knew there wasn't another option, I shook my head — You're smart biscuit, this won't end good, so don't do any heroic shit today, just go.

Merle's words drummed in my mind for a brief second, he was right, we were not going to win this fight and our lives were more important. When I looked back to the field, the scenario was not what I expected to see.

The Governor had Michonne's sword in hands, and was swinging the weapon in the air. That wasn't the bad part; the thing that made me cringe was that he was aiming the thing to Hershel's neck, ready to cut.

\- Oh fucking bastard — I aimed my rifle again.

\- He's not gonna... — I heard how Beth whispered besides me and then everything happened too fast.

The Governor raised the sword; he moved his lips like he said something, something he was answering to Rick. Something we never got to know. Something that suddenly changed our lives. He looked at Rick, and with a swift swing the blade cut directly to Hershel's neck. I first heard the screaming and sobbing, but my fingers reacted before I could process what just happened. I pulled the trigger and a bullet flew out of the barrel and from the distance I saw that it pierced on the Governor, not in the head but I shot him.

I saw Rick running around and that was when I realized that the tank was moving. The sound of gunshots was everywhere, and I rapidly ran out of ammo. As I looked for more ammunition I watched horrified that Effy was still there and was shooting. She crouched behind a fence loading her gun again and I took that moment to walk right there.

\- Eff! The hell you doing?! — When she looked up to me, her perfect blue eyes were filled with tears. Then it hit me, Hershel was dead.

\- We have to fight! — She replied, standing up.

\- No we don't! Get to the bus and wait there!

A detonation sounded and we almost stumbled across the floor. With the blood rushing in my veins and the gunshots drumming in my ears I grabbed my sister by the arm.

\- What?

\- Find Beth, Maggie, and Sophia and — another explosion boomed — And Judith! Go to the fucking bus! Now!

She squeeze my hand and nodded while the tears were falling down her eyes, she aimed her gun, looked one last time at me before making herself sure that she could run to the backyard and she left. Effy ran, and even though a bloody gunfire was happening around us, I felt relieved she wasn't fighting. I got out of my hidden spot and I almost fell backwards, the tank had made its way inside the prison, tearing apart the fences and shooting like we were in a battlefield. This was insane, but I needed to survive and I needed to find my people and go.

I felt bullets zooming near my ears and when I turned around there was someone trying to shoot at me.

Bad idea.

I was in complete rage, my heart was pounding in my chest and I could swear I felt my blood burn inside my veins. These fucking idiots thought they could get in here, destroy our home and get away with it? I was going to prove them how wrong they all were.

Taking the distraction of the detonations, I took that as an advantage and aimed my rifle, with one shot the person did not even noticed he was about to die before he was in the floor dead. Another one turned to find their friend dead, and that only gave me another chance to blow out a bullet through his head. As I tried to grab more ammo realized I ran out of it. So in my attempt to find more someone got in my way. It was a woman, young and with curly hair, she wasn't aiming at me and when she realize I was there I already had a knife in my hand, but when she noticed the knife, the blade was already stabbed in her neck.

Blood spilled on my jacket but I didn't care, I didn't care if I was taking lives as I walked, I didn't care about it. All I cared about was that I needed to find my way out of there with my sisters, my friends and Daryl.

I nearly jumped out of my skin, I needed to find Daryl. Walking again I saw how the bus was leaving. That meant that Effy and the girls were gone, at least they got to escape from the disaster. But I was still here, and I wasn't staying. And while another detonation exploded I started to run. I dropped the rifle in the process, carrying an empty weapon was no too smart, and I still had my beloved shotgun fully loaded in my back.

\- Mary!

And I saw it. Walkers were coming from the woods, and some of it were already inside the yards. A hand grabbed mine and pushed me back to the floor. I looked up finding a sheriff's hat blocking my sight.

\- Carl?

\- I'm trying to find Dad and Judith — He crouched beside me and I noticed that he had a rifle in hands.

\- We have to kill the walkers, and then we'll find Rick, okay? – Carl looked at me with doubt, he had the same grey eyes as Rick and now I felt like it was Rick the one looking at me without knowing what to do.

\- Okay.

I realized something, while we killed the undead that had entered the prison's grounds I noticed the gunshots had stopped. There was no other detonation and I saw that we were the only ones who still were there. I checked all the bodies and I did not find anyone of us. Gladly I realized they could escape but Carl and I were still here and we couldn't stay longer, night will be over our heads soon and this place was going to be a shelter for walkers.

I knew by the expression in the kid's eyes that he was angry, and I could not blame him because I was mad too. Hershel was dead, and even though a part of my heart told me that the others were alive I couldn't tell if they were okay or if they were hurt. And we needed to find them.

\- Daryl! – I called his name I don't know how many times that day. I was already getting anxious and worried, I needed to find him, I knew deep down he was alive, but not knowing if he was wounded or another thing, it was killing me.

\- Judith's not here.

\- She left with the kids in the bus; I'm ninety percent sure about it.

\- We need to find her, we need to.

\- We gotta. – Carl nodded with my response.

As Carl called for his dad and looked for Judith though I told him I had some certain she was okay. We heard something. Looking around I saw someone coming to us. Walking or limping, someone I could recognize no matter what.

\- Rick!

I couldn't help but run at him, I saw the blood first and then how he was walking. Rick was nearly standing on his feet. He had half of his face bruised and his leg bloodied. He looked at me and gasped a name. Carl came right behind and hugged his dad. Before I could say anything Rick was pulling me into a hug all the way. I could not avoid the sob that escaped from my throat.

\- Judith… Where is she? – Rick looked at his son but the kid glanced at me.

\- She left in the bus I know that…

\- We don't know that! – I widened my eyes when Carl snapped at me like that.

\- We gotta find her. All of 'em – Rick sighed, he looked exhausted and was bleeding we needed to find a place to spend the night and take care of his wounds.

In our way leaving we saw Judith's chair, Carl ran frantically and then he all of a sudden aimed the rifle at the little crib.

\- Carl!

And then I saw the little crib, it was empty and all painted in crimson, all splattered with blood. That only meant one thing and the thought of it made my stomach twist with the horrible image that came to my mind. I fell on my knees; I could not take it anymore. With the sound of Carl sobbing and watching Rick grabbing his son in an attempt to calm him, I exploded.

The first tear fell from my eye, then another and when I covered my face with my hands I was already crying uncontrollably. Sobs crashed in my throat and I felt my eyes burned with every tear that fell. The only thing that kept me steady from not let me fall completely on the ground was Rick's arms around me, he first hugged me from behind and said some words, that we needed to go and that we need to leave.

As he helped me to stand up and pulled me to walk again, we left the prison without looking back.

* * *

...

 _Mary escaped the prison with Rick and Carl. What's going to happen now?_

 _Next chapter the next week!_


	24. Ashes

**24**

It was night when we reached the dirt road. We kept walking the whole night though I told Rick he needed to rest he didn't wanted to stop. Rick was badly wounded, I got to check out the bullet wound in his leg and I made an improvised bandage so he wouldn't bleed out. His face was not severely injured, but he still had a black eye and some scratches here and there. I had to get myself together, containing the urge to cry my eyes out and not to make another scene in front of them. It was difficult to me.

We do not talk that much. And I was glad we would not start that conversation because it'll only make it worse for us to handle. But the reality was just one. We has lots our home, we maybe lost everything we had built. Well we just lost all. The only thing that kept me up was that we needed to find the others. I had the same feeling since we left the prison, I saw the building burned to the ground and though I felt like I was seeing a freaking apocalyptic painting, I had to accept the fact that it happened. My heart told me that all of them were alive. And that we will find them.

\- Carl, Carl.

Rick was walking and had an arm around my shoulders; it was the only way I could help him to walk. I was grabbing him by the waist, making myself sure not to hurt him more. Rick had become a best friend to me and having him in that bad condition only made me worried like crazy. Carl wasn't helping that much, he was angry and wouldn't talk to us, not even when his dad called him multiple times, the kids only ignore him.

After a while walking, we reached the main road. We tried to take some food from an empty bar we found and after killing a walker, we took what we could and headed to our way again. I was tired, I mean, I was exhausted, I felt every single muscle of my body like screaming. And I needed to rest, like really tilt my head and sleep just for a while.

\- Ah, Fuck it. — I complained, Rick gave me a look and Carl ignored me. — We should rest.

Rick sighed in exhaustion; he was about to trip on his feet when I tightened my grasp on his waist.

\- Yeah, we need to — He said giving me a weak grin.

\- Let's check out one of these houses, we may be able to get some shelter for the night.

...

And we did. The house was empty of walkers and after a few discussions between the two Grimes, we secured the doors and put the furniture blocking all the entries to the house. I remembered when we were in winter and we had to hide in a pretty house. The fancy house as Daryl called it. My heart clenched in my chest at the thought of him. I didn't want to think about him, I during all the day I tried to push every thought about him aside. Because I suddenly felt the urge to curled myself down and cried my heart out when his face came to my mind.

I could not look back.

Rick practically collapsed in the couch, and he slept while Carl and I checked the other rooms looking for something that could be useful for us. In one of the rooms there was a video games console and a bunch o games. Carl's face became brighter when he saw all of the video games. He rapidly took one of the controls and grabbed it with ease looking at it as it was something magnificent.

\- Seems like there was a gamer here. — I commented, Carl looked up to me and almost smiled.

\- It doesn't matter anymore — He replied with resignation. I sat on the couch that was in front of the big TV.

\- Carl, hey, I know this is shit, I know we've lost our home. But we are alive. — He completely ignored me. — Carl, your dad is in bad shape, I got to go and look for medicines for him, and food.

He then looked at me again.

\- I'll go with you.

\- No, you stay here and keep an eye on your dad, don't open the door to anyone and make sure that there are no walkers around.

And then he chuckled for the first time since we left the prison.

\- Don't open the door to anyone? Mary we're the only people alive in miles.

\- You don't know that little man. — He scoffed as I said that.

As we look for other things in the house, I grabbed a couple of kitchen knives and we found some boxes of cereal. There was no milk but well, worse is nothing.

\- Why are you so optimistic? — Carl asked while a checked on my shotgun.

\- I'm not being optimistic; I'm trying to stay sane in this disaster we're living. While I'm outside, you already know what to do, huh?

Carl sighed in annoyance and nodded reluctantly.

...

I made my way to the desolated town and reached the little stores that surrounded the suburbs. Well, once this place maybe was a pretty place to live and have a normal life, but right now it was as empty as the rest of the state. Crashed cars with walkers inside, corpses trapped behind piles of broken bricks abs walls. It wasn't in fact a pretty view for a day.

My mind believed for the sun that it was already noon. So, even though I had time to scavenging I did not wanted to left alone Carl and Rick for much longer time. Good thing is that I found a backpack and almost two hours before dusk I had already filled up the bag with food, medicines and a couple of ammunition boxes I found.

Good thing was the streets of this neighborhood were all empty and there was a silence around the entire place. I did not think it was bad, but deep inside me I knew it was weird. I had my shotgun hanging in front of me and I felt the pressure of the knives I had hidden inside my jacket. Something wasn't okay, and I could sense it. After a moment of walking I heard it. The loading of a gun and steps. So I acted quickly, aiming my shotgun to the direction of the sound.

\- Hey don't shoot, she's alive!

When I turned around still aiming my weapon a guy came out of a house nearby. He was all dressed up in black. Black jeans, black shirt, black boots and black leather jacket. He also got sunglasses and a bandana covering part of his face.

\- Um, Hi. You can lower that I won't hurt you.

\- Oh yeah? How can I trust you when one of your friends was following me?

\- He thought you were one of the dead, we're sorry.

I didn't lower my shotgun, instead I tightened my grip.

\- Is just you and that friend? — I asked.

\- Yes, just the two of us, are you alone? — The other one came out of the dumpster he was using for hiding; this took off the bandana from his face. He had hazel eyes and a smug smile on his face.

\- Hey, is okay, we're just passing by. You have a camp? — The one with the bandana revealed his face.

I smirked.

\- I had one. Now is just me. – I lied.

\- We could help you. — The hazel eyed one said. — I'm Logan, this idiot here is my brother Tristan. — The other guy smiled.

\- Thanks, but I'm on my way. Nice to meet you. — I walked backwards still not taking my eyes away from the two guys. The one whose name was Tristan stepped up to me.

\- Wait! We can help you, I mean you can join us if you're alone.

The two of them took off the weapons they had. Two guns and some knives and they put them on the pavement. At the sight of that, I slowly lowered my shotgun but immediately grabbed the knife inside my jacket without pulling it out.

\- Will you tell us your name? — Logan which had green eyes and black hair and a baby face though I suppose he was around my age, asked.

I snorted, wiped out my brow and looked at them carefully. If they make any sudden move I'd have my knife stick in their throat at a second.

\- I'm Mary.

* * *

 _Hey guys! Sorry for the amount of time it took me to post this chapter but I had a lack of inspiration. But a couple of nights ago I started to write again, this two new characters will only have a short appareance (for now) and well I hope you dont stop reading this story._

 _I am going to post the next chapter this same week._

 _See you next time and don't forget to tell me what you thing about this chapter in the reviews :D_


End file.
